Drôle de couples
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Cette sorcière de NyoAngleterre a réuni plusieurs nations dans sa cave maudite. NyoBiélorussie se doute qu'elle va renverser l'ordre mondial et part enquêter sur ses desseins maléfiques. Univers Nyotalia et Hetalia. Cette fic part dans tous les sens...
1. Chapter 1

Voici le début d'une nouvelle fanfic que j'aimerais écrire en mode WTF. Je vais être très sollicitée pendant le mois d'avril par tout mon entourage, donc il me faut absolument un truc complètement débile pour décompenser.

Donc, j'ai cherché le truc le plus débile comme approche en espérant que ça produira une réaction en chaîne dans les chapitres suivants.

Avant de commencer, il faut savoir qu'APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

J'espère autant que possible respecter ses préférences sur les prénoms des Nyotalia et certaines de leurs caractéristiques déjà établies. Je prends mes sources où je peux. Comme tout n'est pas encore établi, j'ai donc pris également des libertés.

Il se peut que sur cette fanfiction, il y ait des sauts d'une semaine (j'espère que ce ne sera pas des sauts de deux semaines). C'est parce qu'il y a des chapitres bonus sur AO3. J'ai enfin trouvé la bonne formule pour faire une différence entre les deux ratings et sites, sans me casser trop la tête. En tout cas, sur cette fanfiction, ça marche plutôt bien sur le papier.

* * *

NyoBelarus : Nicolai Arlofsky

Ce nom-ci a été choisi par les fans. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'infos sur ce beau jeune homme (à part son physique !).

NyoPrusse : Gretchen Beilschmidt

Alors, là… J'ai choisi le prénom, parce que j'ai rien trouvé sur elle à part son apparence.

NyoAngleterre : Lisa Kirkland

Je n'ai pas trop d'efforts d'imagination à faire dessus

NyoJapon : Ponko Honda

Idem que pour Lisa

* * *

Nicolai Arlosfsky s'était douté que le bloc de l'Ouest fomentait un sale coup, du genre attaque massive de zombie du nouveau millénaire uniquement côté communiste, parce que Lisa Kirkland avait laissé échapper un truc sur une réunion illégale dans sa cave immonde.

Vous savez ! La putain de cave glauque et sombre ! Ouais ! Celle à l'origine de toutes les catastrophes magiques perpétrées dans l'Univers et ses dimensions parallèles. La cave d'Angleterre ! Oui ! Celle-là ! La cible prioritaire à sécuriser dans la liste du bloc soviétique !

Si Nicolai se rappelait bien des messes basses de la blonde caractérielle à la réunion de l'ONU, Ponko Honda ne devait surtout pas assister à leur petite sauterie avec les forces obscures pour préserver sa santé émotionnelle.

Franchement, Japon ne devrait pas être en couple avec une sorcière, si elle craignait autant la magie noire.

Pauvre petite chose sans défense. Nicolai soupçonnait Lisa de concocter des philtres d'amour hyperpuissant et de trouver la docilité de la Japonaise particulièrement à son goût.

Lisa, tsundere pathétique.

Enfin, bref… Nicolai reconnaissait tout de même le caractère brillant de ce stratège punk d'Angleterre, mais se désolait pour elle de son incapacité à garder un secret très longtemps.

Il suffisait de traîner dans les parages de Lisa et, avec son ouïe badass, il captait absolument tout de ses projets de fin du monde communiste. Enfin, presque tout. Bien qu'il soit super badass, Nicolai possédait une faiblesse phénoménale qui aurait un jour sa peau. Albinos, le talon d'Achille awesome, particulièrement bavard et sexy. Sa femme Gretchen Beilschmidt ne supportait pas que son mari écoute une autre personne qu'elle, parce qu'elle était le centre du monde !

N'allait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas Gretchen, mais il y avait des jours où il aimerait faire passer sa survie en tant que leader badass du monde communiste avant sa chérie awesome.

La raison pour laquelle il entrait par effraction dans la demeure de Lisa était officiellement pour connaître ses mauvaises intentions et officieusement pour protéger toute sa famille de sa malveillance.

Il avait flippé sa race à mort quand il avait cru que sa sœur Anya avait été mordue par un zombie. En fait, ce n'était qu'une excuse pourrie de Russie pour qu'il ne l'approche pas avec de fausses promesses de mariage. Sa sœur, si innocente, croyait encore que la polygamie et l'inceste étaient autorisés. Anya, si mignonne, on la croquerait.

Apparemment, plusieurs nations assistaient à la réunion maléfique de Lisa. Nicolai se jura d'avoir toutes leurs peaux, s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa famille et ses alliés. Il sortit ses couteaux de leurs étuis, prêt à se défendre, au moindre mouvement intempestif de baguette magique. Nicolai détestait la magie britannique !

« Donc, nous sommes toutes d'accord pour effectuer cet acte magique. Je rappelle que personne ne devra se douter de nos intentions là où nous allons, n'est-ce pas Amelia ? »

Nicolai espérait apprendre de quoi il était question pour pouvoir faire échouer tout son plan diabolique.

« Alors, allons-y ! »

Tout tourna autour de lui comme dans une machine à laver, avec des flashs de bleu entourés de bulles, le déboussolant complètement.

Merde, le sort était contre lui !

Nicolai perdit connaissance en espérant s'en sortir, parce que sinon Gretchen se mettrait à sa recherche.

Rien ne serait pire que d'être secouru par elle, parce qu'elle s'en vanterait pendant des siècles. Et au bout de quelques semaines, il trouverait l'acuité de ses oreilles totalement pas badass...


	2. Chapter 2

_Quand je vous disais que je serai accaparée par mon entourage.. Eh bien... Maintenant, je suis accaparée par plein de trucs en supplément. Rien de grave. J'entrevois enfin une solution à un grand nombre de mes problèmes. On va juste dire qu'ils se sont fait un plaisir de tous s'accumuler en trois petits jours. T_T _

_Enfin, voilà la suite qui m'a fait du bien... J'espère qu'elle vous en fera aussi. (Je suis en avance sur les chapitres de cette fic ! Point positif !)._

* * *

Dans une cave, cible prioritaire à sécuriser par le bloc nyosoviétique, des nations masculines finirent par reprendre leurs esprits :

« Putain ! Angleterre, qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu, bordel ?

\- Et pourquoi serait-ce forcément de ma faute, Romano ?

\- J'en sais rien, ta tendance à la con de foirer tous tes sorts de chieur et d'emmerder le monde entier en plein milieu de la nuit ! On dormait à la base, comme tout le monde sur ces putains de fuseaux horaires nocturnes de cette fichue planète, putain de merde !

\- Tu es complètement nu, italian freak !

\- Il ne manquait plus qu'America, soupira Roderich.

\- Je suis là, moi aussi, tenta Matthew, mais il se fit royalement ignorer.

\- Évidemment que je suis nu. T'as pas encore pigé le concept du réchauffement climatique et ses conséquences en Italie ! Putain, je me les caille grave ici, Arthur ! Il faudrait penser à se payer le chauffage, bordel ! C'est quoi ce pyjama dégueu, America ?

\- J'étais en train de manger un hamburger, quand Angleterre m'a invoqué ici. Ça a tourné dans tous les sens… Oh ! On a peut-être inventé un nouveau courant artistique ! Tu en penses quoi, Romano ?

\- Un gosse ferait mieux avec du ketchup ! Bah, t'as aucun goût culinaire, alors ne tente pas d'essayer de peindre avec de la malbouffe ! J'ai la nausée maintenant... Bordel ! Je ne veux pas être invoqué par toi, Arthur !

\- Je n'ai invoqué personne et j'ai un témoin, s'énerva Arthur. D'ailleurs, où est-il passé ? On dormait justement.

\- Tu as quand même le pyjama sacrément débraillé pour quelqu'un qui dormait, l'embêta Roderich.

\- None of our business !

\- Est-on vraiment dans ta cave ? »

Arthur ne fit plus attention aux nations soi-disant victimes d'un de ses mauvais sorts et observa l'endroit. Effectivement, Roderich avait raison. Avec humilité, il devait concéder que le propriétaire de cette cave d'ensorcellement avait un niveau hautement supérieur à ses capacités (voire à celles de ses frères) et un penchant pour la magie noire y compris pour son côté dégueulasse. Son instinct de survie sonna le branle-bas de combat ! Pour faire clair, il ne serait pas étonné que l'endroit appartienne à quelqu'un du genre Voldemort. Loin d'être fictif et sûrement pas loin ! Danger de mort imminente !

« Tout le monde se tait ! Mauvaise nouvelle, ce n'est pas moi qui ai foiré ce sort. Ça craint !

\- En quoi c'est une putain de mauvaise nouvelle ? Il y a pire que toi niveau gestion de la magie et du timing ? Ça ne peut être que ce gosse pourri de Peter. Je savais qu'il fallait couler sa putain de plateforme, avant qu'il ne devienne trop Kirkland…

\- Tais-toi, Romano ! Celui ou celle qui nous a ensorcelés avait vraiment l'intention de nous projeter ici. C'était voulu ! On est en danger !

\- Ah.

\- Gros bordel de merde. »

Tout le monde essaya de digérer l'information quand Alfred hurla et provoqua une résonnance dans toute la pièce :

« C'est un piège ! Je vais nous sortir de là ! I'm the hero !

\- On avait dit de se la fermer, putain, cria par-dessus Romano.

\- Misère », soupira Roderich, mais aussi Matthew.

Arthur, de son côté, cherchait un moyen pour que ses camarades de mauvaise fortune ne prêtent pas attention aux morceaux de toutes sortes conservés dans le formol, aux autres joyeusetés de sorcière et aux ossements humains, dont ce magnifique crâne posé sur ses genoux qu'il cachait avec ses mains. Il baissa les yeux au sol et se retint de crier. Ils étaient assis sur un pentacle tracé avec du sang. Certainement humain, d'après ses connaissances. Il ne fallait pas que les autres le comprennent. Il ne voulait pas gérer une crise d'angoisse chez ses camarades. Lui-même était à la limite de se lever en hurlant pour quitter cet endroit puant la sorcellerie. Comment America n'avait pas encore flippé à mort ?

« On ferait mieux de sortir de cet endroit. »

Matthew fut étonné qu'on l'écoute pour une fois, même s'il se doutait que tout le monde l'ait pris pour leur petite voix de conscience intérieure.

« Yeah ! Allons fracasser ce type ! »

Arthur fit rouler doucement le crâne par terre, en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un serrer fortement son bras. Ah, Matt était présent lui aussi. Il était plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Arthur lui passa un bras dans le dos pour le calmer. Matt avait sûrement remarqué le genre d'endroit dans lequel ils avaient atterri. Contrairement aux autres, Matt était observateur et ne cultivait pas le déni.

« C'est fermé, annonça America.

\- Défonce la porte, le somma Arthur qui voulait sortir de là.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait être discret ! »

Un cri déchirant fendit le silence.

« Je crois que c'est ou c'était Natalya, dit Roderich dont l'oreille ne le trompait jamais.

\- Nat », ouvre-nous ! On est là », cria America, n'ayant pas compris que la Biélorusse pouvait être en danger.

Ils entendirent des pas précipités dans leur direction. La Biélorusse leur ouvrit quasi immédiatement. Et ils purent sortir de cet endroit glauque sans grand traumatisme émotionnel.

« On est où ?, demanda immédiatement Natalya.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit Arthur, alors qu'il commençait à en avoir une vague idée assez affolante.

\- Tu n'as pas tes lunettes, America, s'étonna Natalya.

\- En fait, je voulais voir mon hamburger de très près. Et comme je suis myope, j'ai enlevé mes lunettes ! Tu savais que les myopes voyaient mieux que les autres de près, mais alors que dans le noir, ils pigent que dalle ! »

C'était donc pour ça qu'America n'avait pas hurlé comme une fillette dans la cave !

« Ne les remets pas tout de suite », suggéra Arthur.

Parce que bon, les traces de sang sur les vêtements, voire sur la peau nue d'un Italien, avaient de quoi retourner l'estomac. D'ailleurs, Natalya mit sa main devant la bouche d'étonnement. Elle avait certainement reconnu l'odeur du sang. Étrange comme les femmes le remarquaient tout de suite.

Ils entendirent le bruit d'une personne qui vomissait, puis celui délicat d'une chasse d'eau. Roderich avait la classe pour s'éclipser vite fait, mais pas pour ce genre de passage dans les sanitaires. D'ailleurs qui en avait ?

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas la gastro, parce que je n'aime pas avoir le ventre vide. »

Lovino rejoignit très vite Roderich dans les toilettes pour vider le contenu de son estomac.

« Oh, non ! C'est contagieux ! »

Natalya regardait Alfred avec des yeux exorbités, comme si son innocence allait la tuer au moindre contact physique.

Matt enleva précautionneusement son manteau pour le poser par terre et sembla immédiatement mieux respirer. Apparemment, seul ce vêtement sur lui avait été taché par le pentacle.

« Mais on se connaît !

\- Je suis Canada, s'énerva Matthew.

\- Ah, oui, mon frère !

\- Alfred, on s'en fiche de ton frère, s'énerva Natalya, ce qui arracha une larme à Matthew. Où sommes-nous ? Que faisons-nous ? Et, etc…

\- Je pense qu'Alfred devrait penser à prendre une bonne douche, d'abord, commença Arthur. Et changer de vêtements. Tu t'es mis du ketchup partout.

\- Je croyais qu'on était dans la demeure d'un sorcier malfaisant.

\- Rectification. Sorcière malfaisante. Et je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle ne te voudra aucun mal Alfred. Si tu la croises, hurle que tu es America. Elle y réfléchira à deux fois et tu pourras t'enfuir.

\- Vachement rassurant.

\- Si tu lui dis que je suis là en plus, elle ne nous atomisera pas.

\- T'as la trouille ?

\- Tactiquement, je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter contre elle, avoua Arthur, défaitiste, mais réaliste.

\- C'est franchement rassurant, Angleterre, ironisa Natalya.

\- Bon, on se refait une beauté et on se retrouve ici dans un quart d'heure. »

Arthur soupira quand Alfred quitta la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain. Lovino revint avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches, tout comme Roderich. Allez, le plus difficile serait de leur faire comprendre la situation, sans qu'il le prenne pour un fou.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas à qui appartient cette maison, constata Roderich.

\- Normal, dit Arthur.

\- Ta sorcière aime vraiment des groupes féminins de rock, se plaint Roderich qui détestait ce genre musical.

\- Punk, pour être plus exact.

\- Et le vaudou, en pleura presque Lovino. La putain de malade ! Putain, on ne met pas des aiguilles brillantes dans ses peluches qui foutent les pétoches !

\- Tu as les pétoches à cause de peluches un peu originales, Romano, se moqua de lui Natalya, apparemment très à l'aise dans cet élément lugubre.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, hurla-t-il. Et pourquoi tu as crié comme ça tout à l'heure ?

\- Parce que… parce que je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, idiot !

\- Si on pouvait éviter de réveiller notre hôte contre laquelle on ne peut pas lutter, je vous en saurais grès, fit Roderich.

\- Elle est déjà au courant qu'on est là, soupira de dépit Arthur, jaloux d'une telle habileté magique.

\- Ah.

\- Et pourquoi elle ne vient pas nous accueillir, bordel ?

\- C'est ça qui me fait le plus flipper, s'écria Arthur, ce qui les fit tous sursauter. Normalement, on saurait déjà ce qu'elle veut faire de nous. Elle est incapable de garder ses desseins pour elle seule. Il faut absolument qu'elle le partage au monde entier.

\- Ce n'est pas contre-productif ?, s'en étonna Natalya.

\- Quand les autres n'ont d'autres choix que de subir ses lubies… Malheureusement, non.

\- On est putain de mal barré !

\- Daddy, est-ce que tu pourrais enfiler autre chose ?

\- Avec joie ! »

Arthur se dépêcha de se déshabiller dans la salle d'eau, se lava légèrement à l'aide du lavabo et prit comme les autres la solution de la serviette propre. Il entendit un plouf dans la baignoire d'Alfred, puis celui-ci crier.

« Kuma-truc, vire de là ! »

Ouf ! Alfred n'avait pas encore réalisé l'horreur de la situation !

Apparemment, l'ours avait préféré faire un plouf dans le bain d'America, plutôt que de lécher du sang humain. Il ne manquerait plus que l'animal développe un goût prononcé pour une certaine forme de nourriture.

Arthur revint vite auprès des autres, histoire d'éviter une catastrophe magique si Lisa trouvait des squatteurs indésirables dans son salon.

En attendant qu'Alfred revienne les rejoindre dans le salon, Arthur chercha le plus de photographies possible sur l'une des commodes de cette sorcière loufoque. Lisa s'habillait à présent d'une longue robe bleu clair, fermée au col par un nœud noir, surmontée d'un tablier blanc aux poches customisées. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en deux couettes sur le côté. Elle portait un chapeau de nurse sur la tête et des gants en cuir ? L'irrévérence, jusqu'au bout. Et elle se trimballait avec son balai de sorcière. La plupart des photos la représentaient en compagnie d'une femme qui tirait la gueule et qu'Arthur identifiait comme la représentante américaine de cet Univers… Il tomba sur une photo plus personnelle… Ah, d'accord… Lisa s'était énamourée d'une des versions féminines asiatiques.

En relevant la tête, Arthur remarqua la lueur appréciatrice de Natalya devant autant de beaux mecs quasiment à poil et se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Alfred revint à ce moment-là avec l'ours de Matthew dans les bras et attira toute l'attention de la Biélorusse dans son matage gratuit.

« Fais plus attention à ta bête sauvage, Matt » !

\- Kumajirou, viens ici ! »

Il y avait un truc bizarre avec Matthew. Mais ce n'était pas la priorité.

« Bon ! J'ai une explication qui ne va pas vous faire plaisir !

\- Déballe ! ça ne peut pas être pire !

\- Nous avons été projetés par le biais de la magie dans un monde parallèle où les représentants territoriaux sont de sexe opposé au nôtre. Donc, ce monde n'a rien à voir avec le nôtre. On doit être super prudent !

\- Je veux de ta came, commenta Romano avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- Il justifie son état de transe par le mot magie, compléta Roderich, désabusé.

\- Je ne me moque pas de vous !

\- Où est la caméra cachée ?, demanda America.

\- Vous allez vous la fermer ! Il est sérieux, dit Natalya. Dépêche-toi de nous dire comment revenir chez nous !

\- Alors, il faut retrouver la sorcière en espérant qu'elle soit d'humeur à nous aider.

\- Sorcière, qui est ?, demanda Matthew en craignant le pire.

\- Cette femme sur la photo, dit-il en montrant son alter ego féminin.

\- Dis donc, elle te ressemble ! Tu nous avais caché que tu avais une autre sœur ?

\- C'est l'Angleterre toute puissante de cet Univers-ci, Lisa Kirkland, idiot d'America ! On est dans un monde parallèle où nous avons des alter ego féminins. Enfin, sauf pour toi, Natalya… Biélorussie est un homme, ici. »

Pendant que la plupart des présents s'imaginaient leur alter ego, Romano, pour qui la Terre n'arrêtait pas de tourner rond dans sa tête, s'écria :

« Donc, c'est de ta faute !

\- Je ne suis pas cette folle dingue de Lisa !

\- Tu as l'air de bien la connaître, se méfia Roderich.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en personne, mais je sais à quoi elle ressemble.

\- Bon, si on doit la retrouver, cherchons-la ! »

À ce moment-là, un lapin volant, totalement vert, entra dans le champ de vision d'Arthur. Flyint Mc Bunny l'avait heureusement suivi.

« Chère fée ! Pourrais-tu me dire si Lisa est dans les parages ?

\- J'hallucine complet. Putain ! Pincez-moi !

\- Il est encore là !, s'écria Natalya.

\- Si vous aussi, vous voyez un lapin vert avec des ailes, hochez la tête ! »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête à la demande de Roderich.

« Vous voyez mon familier, s'étonna Arthur.

\- Je n'en veux plus de ta came ! Un lapin vert avec des ailes, putain ! Je me demande si je me rappelle bien de m'être couché ce soir ! ça craint un max !

\- Peut-être que la magie de Lisa est tellement forte chez elle que vous pouvez voir des fées, expliqua Arthur.

\- On est en plein trip ! Et je ne me souviens de rien !

\- Romano. Regarde la vérité en face ! La magie existe ! Et on est dans la mouise ! Alors, secoue ton sens de la survie », lui intima Natalya.

Arthur se réjouit d'avoir au moins une alliée dans cette galère. La fée lapin revint en annonçant à tout le monde qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de la sorcière dans les parages, le tout en faisant plusieurs loopings.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, demanda Roderich.

\- Je vais appeler une amie, en espérant qu'elle pourra venir nous aider. »

Arthur se dirigea vers le téléphone, alors que les autres nations tentaient de se familiariser avec leur environnement. Heureusement, Lisa notait tous les numéros de téléphone dans son annuaire. Il composa le numéro fébrilement, en espérant que la seule personne de ce monde qu'il connaissait veuille bien répondre :

« Lisa ! Tu fais chier ! C'est deux heures du matin.

\- Bonjour. C'est Arthur. »

Il l'entendit prendre une grande respiration, comme si elle n'en revenait pas.

« Pour de vrai ?

\- Pour de vrai. J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Je ne sais pas ce que Lisa a encore trafiqué, mais il se trouve que je suis là, ainsi que plusieurs de mes compatriotes.

\- Où êtes-vous ?

\- Chez elle, apparemment. On est sorti d'une cave…

\- Je vois où c'est. J'arrive aussi vite que possible… Je… J'ai hâte de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi. »

Arthur se retourna vers Matthew qui lui demanda :

« Qui est-ce que tu draguais au téléphone ?

\- Je ne draguais personne, se défendit Arthur.

\- Vu le ton employé, il y avait de quoi avoir des doutes.

\- Ça lui plaît, c'est tout ! »

Matthew émit un léger rire qui ne plut pas du tout à Arthur qui n'avait malheureusement rien sous la main à lui rétorquer. Arthur annonça ensuite à ses camarades la bonne nouvelle de la matinée :

« France, version femme, Marianne Bonnefoy arrive dans peu de temps !

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas que ce soit ton seul contact dans ce monde parallèle », soupira Roderich.

Alfred et Romano se firent un clin d'œil avant de chantonner, en faisant légèrement leur chorégraphie, ce qui attira l'attention de Natalya sur un léger glissement de serviette :

« FrogIggy for toujours ! FrançUke forever !

\- Pas de FrUK forever, ici ! Marianne n'appréciera pas la plaisanterie ! Et nous avons besoin d'elle.

\- Ah, bon ?

\- Regardez autour de vous ! Vous pensez vraiment que France peut tomber amoureuse de cette cinglée. »

À la tête que ses compatriotes firent, ils arrivaient quand même à l'envisager. À ce point ?

« Es-tu sûr qu'elle va nous aider et pas nous enfoncer ? D'où tu la connais ?

\- Ça fait un bon moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mais j'ai confiance en elle. »

Un sacré bout de temps, d'ailleurs. Peut-être trop de temps. Arthur ne savait pas tellement comment elle allait réagir. Quand il s'agissait de contrer Lisa, elle se révélait très enthousiaste. Donc, pas de soucis.

Marianne lui avait semblé enjouée pour quelqu'un de réveillé en pleine nuit.

Point positif. Il allait la revoir. Et maintenant que le danger lui semblait moins immédiat, il planait sur un petit nuage. Un peu comme Natalya qui se rinçait allègrement l'œil, à vrai dire.

Une bonne heure et demie de matage d'abdos, de malaise masculin quasi général et de flottements flash-backiens arthurien plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Arthur hésita avant de décrocher. Il lui semblait que c'était le numéro de portable de Marianne. Si c'était une autre nation, il invoquerait le mauvais numéro.

« Je suis là ! Vous pouvez sortir !

\- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à l'intérieur ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! Ou alors, avec une combinaison stérile pour l'Ebola !

\- Pour l'Ebo… »

Arthur se retint de dire le nom de la maladie contagieuse et hautement mortelle pour ne pas affoler les autres nations. Allez savoir d'où provenait le sang de tout à l'heure…

« Et je n'en ai pas, continua joyeusement Marianne comme si elle était surexcitée. Je ne laisserai jamais des morceaux de moi, même infimes, chez cette sorcière capable de t'ensorceler avec l'une de tes cellules. Qu'elle le veuille ou par accident, elle peut faire de ces trucs magiques… Enfin, tu as compris le topo… La combinaison, pas à cause de la maladie, mais pour son étanchéité ! Lisa n'est jamais malade, malgré toutes les cochonneries qu'elle fait ! Je flippe déjà d'être dans la rue où elle marche tous les jours !

\- Ah…, s'inquiéta Arthur, sans en faire part aux autres.

\- Je demanderai à Japon de tout aseptiser pour que vous ne risquiez quasiment rien à l'avenir. Elle se fera un plaisir de dégager certaines choses en me mettant cette opération nettoyage sur le dos.

\- Merci.

\- Alors, sortez.

\- C'est que… La plupart d'entre nous n'avons que des serviettes de toilette sur le dos.

\- Est-ce que toi aussi ? »

Arthur sourit en constatant qu'elle était visiblement intéressée par son corps et il l'imaginait avec de petites étoiles dans les yeux.

« Tu aimerais bien savoir. »

Son ton caressant fit lever les yeux au ciel aux autres nations. Les lèvres de Lovino formèrent la phrase : « Arrête de flirter ! » accompagnée d'une injure.

« Je voulais faire durer le suspense, dit Arthur, mais mes camarades ne supportent plus la demeure originale de Lisa.

\- Arthur, je ne veux plus t'attendre. Surtout si tu n'es pas présentable.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Bon, moi, je sors ! Même si je vais me les peler, enfoirée d'Angleterre froide et glacée !

\- Tu as dit deux fois la même chose avec tes adjectifs, lui reprocha Roderich.

\- C'est pour insister sur le frimas glacial qui va te geler les couilles, bâtard au balai dans le cul !

\- On arrive, Marianne. Je pense que tu nous reconnaîtras de suite.

\- Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Arthur.

\- J'arrive.

\- Dépêche-toi que je t'embrasse.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter devant eux, ça m'arrangerait. »

Arthur l'entendit pousser un gros soupir de frustration, décrocha et rejoignit les autres nations qui étaient sorties dans la rue avec leurs affaires d'origine dans des sacs en plastique.

Marianne leur fit de grands signes de la main, en restant à sa distance personnelle de sécurité de la maison de Lisa.

« Bonjour, beaux jeunes hommes et mademoiselle. Je suis Marianne Bonnefoy, la représentante de la France.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas me saluer d'abord ?, râla Natalya.

\- C'est ainsi l'usage dans ce monde. Les hommes d'abord. Arthur ! J'adore ton nouveau look », dit-elle en le prenant chaleureusement dans ses bras.

Son corps réagit instinctivement pour l'enlacer et chercher du réconfort. Sa poitrine rebondie contre son torse lui parut étrange après autant de temps passé en couple avec un homme. Il n'en éprouva pas moins une forte attirance.

« Bien qu'en pirate tu sois sexy en diable, je préfère ton déshabillé.

\- Tu es magnifique, Marianne. »

Les autres nations parurent choquées qu'il puisse faire un compliment aussi sincère à la France. Marianne rougit légèrement, le regardant avec des yeux énamourés. Ses sentiments ne la rendaient que plus belle. Arthur préférait ne pas le dire pour l'instant.

« J'ai cru que tu aurais les cheveux blonds », fit remarquer Alfred.

Marianne eut un petit sourire gêné. Arthur lui avait fait une remarque sur ses cheveux châtain clair la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Au vu de la couronne dorée sur sa tête et sa cape violette à la fleur de lys, Marianne ne s'était pas affranchie de sa royauté dans cet Univers. Son jupon blanc tranchait dans la nuit, alors qu'on ne voyait presque pas son veston bleu.

« C'est pas tout, putain, mais on se les caille, grave.

\- Italie du Sud, demanda Marianne.

\- Yes, fit Arthur.

\- Inimitable, en rit-elle. Bon, j'ai posé mon avion incognito en Angleterre, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment dans les petits papiers de Lisa en ce moment. Essayons de ne pas nous faire remarquer en le rejoignant. Ceci me semble une cause perdue d'avance… Allons-y, tout court !

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?, tenta Matthew, mais Marianne toute focalisée sur Arthur ne lui accorda pas son attention.

\- Je crois qu'on n'est plus sa priorité, bro… »

Marianne prit la main d'Arthur pour le guider. En marchant, ils essayaient le plus possible de ne pas se quitter du regard, comme deux amoureux en ballade. Même si leur cortège de témoins laissait à désirer par sa tenue et ses préjugés, Marianne et Arthur continuaient ce dialogue silencieux entre eux, plein de promesses à venir.

Arthur était soulagé que les sentiments de Marianne envers lui n'aient pas changé après des siècles de séparation. Il espérait profiter autant que possible du temps qui leur était accordé ensemble. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour qu'il souffrait de ne pas combler la dernière des distances entre eux.

« Je crois qu'on peut tous crever, ils n'ont rien à foutre ! »

* * *

_Pour vous, le prochain chapitre sera le chapitre 4. Un chapitre bonus, à ne pas mettre devant tous les yeux, se glissera entre les deux chapitres sur AO3. Les deux sont déjà écrits, donc ça devrait venir assez rapidement._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour. Voici la suite, puisque j'ai écrit le chapitre suivant. Je me laisse toujours un chapitre d'avance ;)._

_Merci aux reviewers. Je ne peux pas vous répondre directement par MP puisque vous vous n'êtes pas connectés. J'étais très contente de recevoir vos commentaires. _

_Sachez qu'il y a un chapitre bonus sur AO3, juste avant celui-ci, pour les plus grands. Son absence ici permet tout de même de comprendre le déroulement de l'histoire, puisque ce qu'il relate est mentionné dans le prochain chapitre._

_Les prénoms de Nyotalia sont comme toujours soit des prénoms proposés par notre auteur de mange préféré (Marguerite Williams, Chiara Vargas), soit proposé par les autres auteurs du fandom (Amélia Jones, Sophia Eldestein, Carmen Fernandez Carriedo), soit choisi arbitrairement par moi-même (Gretchen Beilschmidt)._

* * *

« Euh…

\- Euh… »

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans savoir comment réagir.

Marguerite Williams avait écouté le discours de Lisa comme quoi elles seraient toutes projetées quelque part dans l'univers parallèle où elles se rendaient, mais elle ne pensait pas être transportée en plein rencart avec un inconnu.

Comment expliquer à cet homme, apparemment en plein bug, son apparition subite à la place de son précédent interlocuteur ?

« Il faut que tu m'expliques ce tour de magie awesome… »

Ah, oui. Dans ce monde, elles avaient des alter-ego masculin. Donc, elle se retrouvait à la place du Canada masculin en présence d'une autre nation masculine. A en juger par les feuilles d'érable un peu partout, elle était comme qui dirait « chez elle ».

« … je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais aussi les femmes, mais il ne fallait pas le prendre comme ça ! »

Apeurée, Marguerite poussa un cri de surprise.

« Ah, mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive ! Pardon, pardon, pardon !

\- C'est la faute d'Angleterre ! »

D'après Lisa, Arthur Kirkland serait une catastrophe en magie. Ceci était bien pratique pour lui attribuer leur soi-disant transformation en femme. Il n'y aurait que France qui ne serait pas dupe pour une raison que Marguerite ignorait encore et que Lisa dissimulait avec soin. Marguerite n'aimait pas quand Lisa avait des secrets pour elle.

« Certainement. Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'étais tombé dans une dimension parallèle. »

En fait, c'était elle, mais ce devait rester secret défense canadien. Qui était cet homme ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se trompe de nation et de prénom.

« Tu as l'air encore sous le choc, Mattie… Ne t'inquiète pas, Gilbert Beilschwidt, le mec le plus awesome de la planète, va te sortir de là ! Je t'aime Mattie ! Tu es trop mignonne comme ça ! »

Le mec le plus bête de la planète !

Déjà, il donnait son nom, mais en plus une occasion à son Ourse de lui administrer un bon coup de patte. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embrasser sur la joue, tabernacle !

« Kuma-truc est plus agressif que d'habitude, se plaint Gilbert.

\- Normal. C'est Kumarie maintenant.

\- La petite fleur sur sa tête est trop adorable. Ne me mords pas le doigt, sale bête !

\- Donc, Gilbert, je refuse que tu me fasses des avances comme tout à l'heure.

\- On pourrait en profiter ! »

Un grognement de l'Ourse ne suffit pas à le décourager.

« C'est une occasion unique !

\- J'ai dit non, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Il n'y a pas que ton physique à avoir changé, ta personnalité aussi. »

Etait-ce Prusse ou Allemagne ? Maintenant, Marguerite doutait. Les noms de famille ne changeaient pas d'un monde à l'autre et les fratries non plus. Elle dirait Prusse, en raison du physique et de la personnalité proches de celles de Gretchen, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'affirmer pour l'instant.

« Je ne suis pas contente.

\- Tu parles déjà comme une fille. Trop awesome !

\- Parce que c'est ainsi dans ma langue !

\- Je pense que le mieux serait d'appeler Angleterre.

\- Ne serait-ce pas le milieu de la nuit en Europe ?

\- Tout à fait exact. »

Marguerite ouvrit grands ses yeux de violine derrière ses lunettes. Mais quel sans gêne ? Qu'est-ce que son alter-ego trouvait à son chum ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Vu que j'ai disparu de la carte, Arthur ne s'en prendra jamais à moi. La Prusse peut emmerder son monde sans conséquence. »

Que pouvait-on trouver à la Prusse en général ?

Attendez. Rayé de la carte ? Et il était là ? Marguerite se retint difficilement de poser des questions à ce sujet, autant par curiosité que par inquiétude. Et si elle disait un truc de travers et qu'il disparaissait ?

« Tu as l'air vraiment très mal. Je vais l'appeler avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégât.

\- Ça ira. Ne le dérange pas.

\- Voyons, Mattie. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose de grave. Tu devrais faire plus attention et t'imposer comme moi…

\- Repose immédiatement ce téléphone ! », cria-t-elle.

Lisa avait besoin de temps, tabernacle ! Et si ce Gilbert insistait encore, elle lâcherait Kumarie tout croc dehors sur lui. Non mais !

« Je m'inquiète tout simplement. Tu sais…

\- J'ai dit non !

\- D'accord.

\- Je l'appellerai moi-même.

\- Il ne va pas t'écouter. »

Marguerite lui sortit son regard le plus noir en réserve et Gilbert se fit tout petit. Bien, elle avait acquis le pouvoir dans son « couple » et elle adorait ça.

* * *

Amélia Jones retrouva ses esprits, assise dans un vieux canapé, avec des tas d'hamburgers à sa portée. Elle préférait les hot dogs d'habitude. Mais bon, un hamburger, ça ne faisait jamais de mal.

Seulement, elle avait d'autres priorités que se remplir l'estomac.

Amélia chercha dans tout ce bazar le premier téléphone à sa portée. Après avoir balancé tout ce qu'elle trouvait à portée de main dans l'appartement, elle avisa le téléphone plaqué au mur. Ah, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi bête ! Heureusement, tous les numéros étaient enregistrés… Avec des surnoms bizarres ! Qui était Angleterre dans le tas ?

Bon sang ! Elle devait empêcher Lisa de mettre en œuvre ses projets tordus ! Il y avait les drapeaux des pays dans la base de données ! Ah, son alter-ego avait un peu d'esprit pratique !

Evidemment, ça sonna occupé à l'autre bout de fil.

« Lisa, réponds ! Réponds ! Bloody hell ! Réponds ! »

Amélia était persuadé que Lisa essayait de séquestrer le France de ce monde. En découvrant les projets de Lisa, elle avait tout fait pour se joindre à cette expédition dans le seul but de la contrecarrer. Pas seulement dans ce but, mais principalement dans ce but.

Sa mère était vraiment une tête chercheuse à problème. Si elle pouvait se contenter d'un monde, ce serait suffisant.

Oh, ça répond.

« Amérique.

\- Angleterre, râla Amélia.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te rappeler plus tard ? Je suis occupée.

\- Tu vas laisser France tranquille ! »

Lisa n'eut qu'un long ricanement en réponse.

« Je vais venir le chercher, insista Amélia.

\- Bonne chance pour trouver un passeport !

\- C'est bien. On est dans la même galère, en rit Amélia.

\- Devrais-je te rappeler que j'ai quelques atouts magiques pour pouvoir obtenir tout ce que je veux ou tout simplement pour me déplacer… En plus, j'ai demandé à ta voisine territoriale et nos accompagnatrices de ne pas t'aider.

\- Mais !

\- Tu vas rester sagement où tu es, en attendant la fin des hostilités.

\- Je te déteste !

\- Comporte-toi comme une bonne colonie sous contrôle. Bye ! »

Amélia enrageait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Evidemment, les autres n'allaient pas l'aider à détruire leur petit plan sur la comète. Quelle bande d'idiotes !

En mangeant nerveusement un hamburger, Amélia examina le téléphone de son alter-égo. Heureusement, elle était très douée avec les technologies. Leur message avait été enregistré. Très bien. Si elle avait un ordinateur, elle pourrait le diffuser sur un réseau commun aux nations ou quelque chose comme ça… Apparemment, America appelait beaucoup la nation biélorusse… Et longtemps… Amélia ne préférait pas tenter d'appeler Biélorussie en plein milieu de la nuit. Nicolai lui fichait la frousse dans son monde, alors elle ne préférait pas contacter son alter-égo. America appelait aussi Japon fréquemment. Allez, il fallait tenter.

« America-san.

\- Japon ! Il m'arrive un truc de dingue !

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'appeler.

\- J'ai changé de sexe ! »

Apparemment, elle avait choqué son interlocuteur. Ah… Euh… Oui… ça pouvait prêter à confusion…

« Comment faut-il t'appeler maintenant ?

\- Amélia Jones. Mais ça, on s'en fiche ! Il y a Angleterre qui a fait pareil !

\- Je ne vous comprends pas, se plaint Japon.

\- Et elle va venir t'embêter ! Ne lui ouvre pas ! Tu entends ! Tu ne lui ouvres pas ! Elle est à moitié cinglée !

\- Ta blague n'est pas drôle, America !

\- C'est comme la louve qui se fait passer pour le chaperon rouge pour rentrer chez le grand-père ! Japon ? Japon ? Mince. Je voulais lui proposer de venir pour échapper à cette tarée. »

Amélia croyait que Japon était la politesse incarnée et il venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Pourtant, l'histoire de ce pauvre petit gars perdu dans la forêt était connue… Les valeurs se perdaient d'un monde à l'autre.

* * *

Sophia Edelstein se réveilla dans un lit confortable dans les bras d'une femme. Ah. Avait-elle été correctement transportée dans un nouveau monde ? Elle aurait préféré rester chez elle, même si elle devait affronter la guerre. Elle n'aurait pas dû écouter la nation espagnole, Carmen, et céder à son chantage affectif. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. En tout cas, Amélia avait l'air fortement de le penser.

La femme endormie contre elle remua légèrement, laissant la lumière éclairer son visage. Sophia ne connaissait pas cette personne. Donc, le sort de Lisa Kirkland l'avait bien emmenée dans un autre monde.

Sophia fit la liste mentale de toutes les nations masculines de son monde pour tenter de deviner à qui elle avait affaire.

« Roderich, arrête de bouger, râla la jeune femme dans son sommeil avant de resserrer son étreinte.

\- J'ai un petit souci… chérie. »

La brune se réveilla tout doucement puis étudia attentivement le corps devant elle et bloqua sur les seins.

« Dis-moi que je rêve.

\- Je ne crois pas, ma chère.

\- Je rêve. Ce n'est pas possible que je me sois trompée à ce point encore une fois dans ma vie. Gilbert va se foutre de ma gueule. Je vais être la risée des nations… C'est un cauchemar… C'est un cauchemar… »

Et la femme se rendormit. Sophia ne tarda pas à la rejoindre en espérant tout régler au petit matin. De toute façon, elle n'en était pas à une nuit près pour accomplir son objectif. Si elle avait su qu'elle serait réveillée à coup de poêle sur la tête par la brune au bord des larmes, elle serait partie immédiatement du lit conjugal.

* * *

« Tu ne me touches pas, espèce de pervers !, cria Chiara Vargas.

\- J'ai juste dit que tu devrais être nue…

\- Pervers !

\- Parce que tu n'étais pas habillé en t'endormant. Alors comment peux-tu changer de sexe et te vêtir en même temps ?

\- J'en sais fichtrement rien !

\- D'habitude, tu t'en fous d'être à poil, Romano ! Pourquoi ça changerait avec tes nouvelles formes ?

\- C'est Miss Romana maintenant !

\- Comme tu veux, mi corazon ! Viens dans mes bras !

\- Pas question !

\- Sors des toilettes, tu veux ?

\- C'est à toi de foutre le camp, bastardo !

\- Tu es chez moi, Miss Romana. Je revendique la propriété de mes toilettes !

\- C'est mon territoire attitré maintenant !

\- Bien. Tu les laveras toi-même !

\- Tu es mon esclave !

\- Au lit, si tu veux. Je refuse de l'être en dehors de ce contexte !

\- Idiota !

\- Viens ici, ma jolie !

\- Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir ! Que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours !

\- Je suis ton Prince Charmant pour la vie et je vais abattre cette porte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es coincé quelque chose avec la lunette des W.C. ?

\- Mais non, idiota ! Je ne suis pas aussi maladroite, putain ! Je t'ordonne de lever le siège !

\- Jamais de la vie ! Ecoute, Miss Romana, tu vas te calmer. Et on va trouver des solutions. Il y a toujours une solution. Je peux comprendre que le changement te fasse peur, mais il y a sûrement une explication. Tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur moi. »

Chiara enrageait dans le petit espace qu'elle avait trouvé comme refuge. Qui était ce mec incapable de lui foutre la paix, putain de merde ? Elle pensait qu'elle se réveillerait peinarde en Italie du Sud et, qu'à partir de là, elle pourrait réaliser ses plans sans qu'on l'emmerde autant.

« Je t'ai dit de lâcher l'affaire !

\- On peut peut-être trouver un compromis.

\- Mouais. J'y réfléchis… Si tu me laisses partir de ta maison, c'est ok.

\- Enfin, Romano, tu as toujours été libre de faire ce que tu veux… C'est quand même mieux dans un couple. »

Merde ! Son alter-ego était maqué avec cet individu chiant et exaspérant. Elle allait devoir le supporter… et le semer, pour réaliser son affaire… ça avait vraiment l'air d'être mission impossible, vu comment il la collait.

« Je veux régler ce problème à ma manière !

\- Si tu ne tues personne, je te laisserai faire. »

Chiara eut à peine fait un part hors des toilettes que ce casse-couille l'attrapa dans un énorme câlin. Ce putain de mec allait être gênant ! Durant cette étreinte à laquelle elle essaya d'échapper de toutes ces forces, elle avisa le drapeau espagnol sur la cheminée. Madre de dios, elle était tombée sur la pire des éventualités ! Elle ne pouvait pas piffrer Carmen, alors elle ne serait pas plus tendre avec son alter-ego hyper chiant ! Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres ! Elle allait le buter !

* * *

Lisa Kirkland reprit ses esprits, littéralement dans les bras d'un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Sa cible prioritaire !

« Lisa ? »

Un petit coup de baguette magique ! Ce beau blond de Français se retrouva à flotter dans les airs.

« Bonjour, Francis, dit-elle en commençant à déployer un sort pour le ligoter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi me fais-tu ça, s'énerva-t-il quand une corde magique commença à lier ses mains entre elle.

\- Je n'ai pas intérêt à ce que tu révèles à tes collègues l'existence d'un autre Univers.

\- Je l'aurais déjà fait, si je n'étais pas sûr qu'on me prenne pour un fou.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tout mon plan va se dérouler à merveille, dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Rend-moi ma liberté !

\- Pas question !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Pas la même chose que les deux précédentes fois ?

\- La même chose, mais pas avec toi ! »

Francis ouvrit la bouche d'indignation, mais se retint de l'insulter quand la colère prit le dessus sur ses sentiments.

« Je te promets de ne pas te gêner. Laisse-moi redescendre du plafond.

\- J'ai des difficultés à te croire, minauda-t-elle.

\- Je sais très bien que plus vite tu auras obtenu ce que tu veux, plus vite tu repartiras. Je pourrais ainsi retrouver mon Angleterre, un véritable amour… Contrairement à toi !

\- J'ai comme l'intuition qu'Arthur ne tardera pas à fricoter avec Marianne. »

Lisa s'auto-congratula pour avoir énervé Francis. Elle n'aurait pas dit non pour se servir encore une fois de lui, mais sa petite amie actuelle le prendrait très mal. Pour une fois qu'une femme s'attachait à elle envers et contre tout, Lisa ne préférait pas la décevoir et lui donner un excellent prétexte pour la quitter. Pour la réussite future de son plan, elle devait se mettre à dos Francis. Après l'avoir bien ligoté de partout grâce à des liens magiques, elle le fit redescendre des airs pour l'attacher à une chaise.

« Mais alors là, vas-y, je t'en prie ! Prive-moi de ma liberté ! Quelle est ta victime cette fois ?

\- Japon.

\- Ah… Pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que je suis en couple avec Japon.

\- Bon courage. »

Lisa n'aima vraiment pas le sourire amusé de Francis, comme si elle allait se heurter à un os.

« Tu sais que je peux faire quasiment tout ce que je veux.

\- J'ai assez bonne mémoire de tout ce que tu peux faire… »

Au ton employé, Lisa comprit qu'il faisait allusion au sexe. Ce France avait vraiment l'esprit mal tourné. Comme l'autre France, d'ailleurs.

« Je vais aller le séduire.

\- Bonne chance.

\- Personne ne me résiste. »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Vu ton succès auprès de Marianne, j'en doute. »

Normalement, ils devraient être en train de se crier dessus parce qu'elle le séquestrait. Francis avait toujours eu le don de retourner toutes les situations à son avantage, le plus généralement grâce à son verbe.

« Je te conseille d'arriver à défaire tes liens, parce que je ne suis pas la seule femme d'un autre monde en liberté dans le tien.

\- Oh. Intéressant. Laquelle va me sauter dessus ?

\- Disons que je compte sur toi pour ne pas sauter sur notre fille !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Amélia Jones. America, lui révéla-t-elle en lui montrant une photo de leur enfant devenu adulte.

\- Tu as enfin pensé à emporter un portrait d'elle.

\- Stupid frog… Elle a insisté pour venir… Et quand America insiste…

\- Je sais ce que c'est. Alfred peut être pénible quand il s'y met.

\- Je suis sûr que ça vient de toi.

\- Un peu de nous deux, on va dire. Tu es quelqu'un de très têtue.

\- Et toi, de bavard.

\- Qui est venu avec toi ?

\- Comme si j'allais te le dire.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Fais-moi part de ta grandeur !

\- America, Autriche, Canada et Italie du Sud. A part America, je ne les aime pas.

\- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu leur as promis la panacée avant de les lâcher dans notre Univers pour qu'elles se mangent dans les dents tout un tas de désillusions. Que tu es machiavélique…

\- Il me fallait un certain nombre d'âmes pour faire le transfert. Et elles sont tombées dans le panneau, se réjouit-elle.

\- Tu es trop géniale !

\- Tu essaies de me faire parler ?

\- Mais non ! »

Lisa entendit le téléphone sonner.

« On dirait que tes amies se sont fait choper.

\- C'est leur problème.

\- Ce pourrait être notre fille chérie.

\- Euh… Oui… »

Le Français marquait un point. Si Amélia était en mauvaise posture, il lui faudrait lui venir en aide. En décrochant, elle eut le plaisir d'entendre qu'Amélia voulait contrecarrer ses plans. Elle lui souhaitait bien du plaisir, parce qu'elle avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails pour obtenir ce qu'elle était venue chercher dans cet autre monde.

Après avoir décroché, elle se dirigea vers Francis.

« Je suis désolée, mon chou, mais je vais devoir te quitter.

\- C'est ça ! Trompe-moi ! Avec toute mon approbation ! Trahis le père de tes enfants ! Hé ! ne me laisse pas seul ! »

Lisa serra les dents en s'éloignant de lui et de ses provocations.

* * *

Nicolai était pétrifié. Il serrait entre ses doigts la couverture du lit dans lequel il s'était réveillé. La pièce décorée avec un soin tout à fait féminin lui était totalement inconnue. Que lui avait fait Lisa comme vilenie ? Il se fichait comme une guigne d'être encore chez Lisa ou en train de délirer complètement, parce qu'il s'était déjà sorti de situations bien plus problématiques avec succès. Ce qui l'effrayait était ses sensations de nation. Il était passé d'Empire Nyosoviétique à l'expression la plus restreinte de la Biélorussie. Que lui avait fait Lisa ? Que restait-il de son Empire ? Avait-elle rayé de la carte la moitié du monde ? L'avait-elle épargné pour se réjouir de sa déchéance ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Il avait la trouille de sortir de cette chambre pour constater son déclin !


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !_

_Petite annonce : Maintenant, ça va mieux IRL. Je pense donc reprendre Mi amore, soleil de mon âme plus sereinement. Je suis désolée du retard._

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Petit récapitulatif pour Chrystelle : Nicolai est bien l'Empire Nyosoviétique (alors j'ai mis Nyo pour ne pas le confondre avec l'Empire soviétique de notre réalité, parce que sinon ça risque d'être compliqué lors de la suite de l'histoire) et il est marié avec Gretchen, la Prusse._

_Effectivement, NyoCanada n'apprécie pas la Prusse qui existe toujours dans les deux Univers._

_NyoAmerica est toujours une colonie._

_Lisa et Francis ont eu des enfants ensemble._

_Lisa et Marguerite ne peuvent pas se voir pour un tas de raison (et je les donnerai)._

_Romano sort avec Antonio. C'est Chira Romana qui ne peut pas encadrer Carmen. Rectification._

_Matthieu et Gilbert sont ensemble._

_Sophia sort avec Carmen._

_Je ne dis rien pour Alfred pour l'instant._

_Merci à Yacchan qui à chaque fois m'a redonné la pêche pour continuer. J'espère continuer à t'amuser encore avec tous ses couples différents._

* * *

Marianne n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit. En fait, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'un certain Anglais l'avait réveillée. Quelle bonne surprise ! Quel bonheur ! Ce petit coquin l'avait comblée comme jamais. Elle avait désespéré qu'il lui revienne un jour. Il était toujours aussi fougueux et amoureux, ce qui la rendait heureuse à un point inimaginable.

Elle lâcha un petit soupir satisfait en présence de ses invités au petit déjeuner. Elle avait demandé à ses serviteurs de mettre les petits plats dans les grands et de rester discrets sur cette visite diplomatique. Elle avait directement classé la venue des nations d'un autre monde comme secret défense français.

« Votre thé et vos petits gâteaux sont charmants, mais nous aimerions connaître la raison de notre venue chez vous, essaya un homme brun avec des lunettes.

\- Je suis persuadée que Lisa est impliquée dans ce phénomène. Arthur, pourrais-tu me faire les présentations, s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Elle fit alors la connaissance d'Autriche, Italie du Sud, America, le fils inconnu au bataillon de Lisa Kirkland, puis de Biélorussie…

« Biélorussie, dit-elle soudainement énervée.

\- Je m'appelle Natalya.

\- On va avoir un petit souci, Natalya.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Marianne, intervint Arthur. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que la politique de notre monde est différente du tien. Elle n'est en rien responsable de ce qu'aurait pu faire ton Biélorussie.

\- Je n'allais pas embêter cette jeune femme avec ça, se justifia-t-elle. Mes ennemis ne vont tout simplement pas comprendre la disparition de Nicolai… Nous sommes en guerre… Je ne peux pas dire à Russie, un des pays à posséder la bombe atomique, qu'Angleterre a transporté son frère chéri dans une autre dimension… Je déteste quand la journée commence avec d'aussi mauvaises nouvelles… »

Marianne avait mal à la tête et elle détestait encore plus Lisa que d'habitude. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et sans l'avertir en plus ? Elle devrait peut-être lire ses courriels.

« Ne peut-on pas dire la vérité à Russie ?, demanda Natalya.

\- Je suis déjà inquiète de ce qui a pu arriver à Nicolai. Je ne pense pas que Lisa avait dans l'idée de l'emmener avec elle dans votre monde. Ça m'arrange que Nicolai soit absent et ne profite pas de la quasi-désertion des nations européennes et de leur allié pour nous attaquer. Seulement, comment vais-je l'expliquer à Russie et à Ukraine ?

\- Je me propose volontaire pour leur expliquer, dit Natalya. Ne peut-on pas ordonner un cessez-le-feu le temps que tout revienne à la normale...

\- Ça ne sera pas évident à obtenir... Je suis désolée. Je regarde mes messages au cas où Lisa m'aurait laissé des indices ou des instructions. »

Marianne ouvrit sa tablette et lâcha un grand soupir. Lisa lui avait envoyé un message qu'elle ne pourrait lire qu'aujourd'hui. Allez ! C'était parti pour le discours de sa sorcière fêlée bien aimée.

_Marianne,_

_Comme tu dois t'en douter, je suis partie en compagnie d'autres nations (America, Autriche, Italie du Sud et Canada) dans l'autre monde. Je sais pertinemment que je te place dans une position délicate…_

« Enfoiré d'Angleterre…. Je ne parlais pas de toi, Arthur.

\- Je sais bien… »

_…En compensation, tu pourras profiter de mon double masculin autant qu'il te plaira pendant environ une année..._

Une année !

« … La salope ! Euh… Pardon ! ça m'a échappé ! »

_... Je te confie le soin de garder les lignes ennemies en l'état avec l'aide d'Espagne, Allemagne et Italie du Nord._

« Je suis trop honorée par ta confiance. C'est fou ce que tu nous aimes toutes les quatre. »

_Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin sur ce que je suis allée faire. Tu as eu la chance d'en profiter deux fois déjà )._

« Tu ne feras pas passer ton discours avec un smiley !

\- Elle n'est pas vraiment là pour que tu puisses l'engueuler. »

Ce type… Italie du Sud… Romano.

« C'est pour passer ma frustration de ne pas lui taper dessus. »

L'Italien eut un sourire amusé :

« De toute façon, tu passes ta putain de frustration sur Arthur.

\- Je ne vous permets pas jeune homme.

\- Non, mais c'est vrai quoi putain. Vous avez fait trembler tous les lustres de Versailles ! Je suis sûre que la galerie des glaces retient son souffle en attendant la nuit prochaine.

\- Romano, tu devrais te taire, râla Arthur.

\- Comme si j'allais me taire pendant que tu cocufies France. Mon frère de cœur, bon sang ! »

Marianne jeta un regard de travers à Arthur. Elle s'en fichait qu'ils trompent leurs conjoints respectifs. Elle ne s'attendait simplement pas qu'Arthur aime deux France différentes. Ceci la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que Francis s'en donne à cœur joie avec Lisa. Romano, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Je pense effectivement que Lisa a fait ça pour revoir Francis, commenta Marianne. On ne va pas les plaindre.

\- Je ne dirais plus rien sur votre putain de vengeance personnelle, commenta Romano.

\- Bon. Il y a une mauvaise nouvelle. Je m'en doutais un peu, vu les précédents exploits de Miss England, et je viens d'en avoir la confirmation.

\- On en a pour un bout de temps avant de revenir, dit Arthur avant de la regarder amoureusement.

\- Tout à fait, mon chéri. Tout dépend des performances de ce cher Francis. Il est dans quel état d'esprit ton copain ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Francis n'aime pas parler de Lisa.

\- On le comprend. Bon… Maintenant, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée d'appeler Honda Ponko… Japon, la petite amie de Lisa…. Elle est plutôt du genre émotif. Si elle apprend que Lisa s'est barrée dans un autre monde pour se taper l'autre France par la France d'ici, je crois qu'elle va mal le prendre.

\- N'importe qui le prendrait mal, tenta Romano dans son rôle de frère latin protecteur.

\- Et en même temps, il faut que j'avertisse toutes vos petites amies, dit Marianne, ce qui refroidit tout le monde. Sinon, elles vont s'inquiéter et vous chercher… Merci Lisa pour ce joyeux bordel ! D'habitude, il n'y a qu'elle qui s'absente !

\- Donc, tu es déjà venu ici, daddy ! »

Marianne dévisagea le jeune homme qui venait de parler puis se tourna vers Arthur pour avoir une confirmation.

« C'est notre fils ? »

Arthur hocha la tête et Marianne se jeta sur son enfant.

« Mon petit Canada chéri ! Je ne t'ai pas assez tenu dans mes bras, mon fils ! Tu m'as manqué mon trésor ! »

Pendant qu'elle rattrapait autant que possible des années de maternage par toute sorte de câlins et de questions indiscrètes, les autres avaient fini de petit-déjeuner. Marianne avait appris le nom du petit ami de son Matthieu, ses plats préférés, ce qu'il aimait et n'aimait pas, ce dont il était le plus fier et pleins de détails sur sa vie. Elle avait tant à rattraper avec ses hommes.

« C'est pas tout, Madame France, mais il faudrait se bouger le cul pour trouver une putain de solution.

\- Je pense qu'on peut mettre Espagne et Prusse dans la confidence.

\- Mauvaise idée, dirent toutes les autres nations présentes.

\- Ah. On a la même réputation chez vous, dit Marianne d'un air gêné.

\- Il paraît, la renseigna Arthur.

\- On est maqué avec qui ?, voulut savoir Romano.

\- Alors toi, avec Hong Kong ! »

Romano haussa les sourcils, à peine contrarié par la chose.

« C'est un bon pote, se justifia-t-il. Elle m'aurait dit avec l'une des patates allemandes, j'en aurais eu de l'urticaire.

\- Gretchen et Monika sont plutôt mignonnes.

\- C'est bien des prénoms de patates !

\- Roderich, tu es en couple avec Espagne qui répond au doux nom de Carmen. »

Roderich n'en parut pas étonné.

« Quoi ? Il se passe quelque chose entre mon mec et toi ?, s'énerva Romano.

\- Nous avions été ensemble, avoua Roderich. Il y a longtemps. Avant toi.

\- Pour America… Je n'en sais rien en fait… Amélia est plutôt discrète sur ce genre de chose. Je suis même étonnée qu'elle ait suivi Lisa dans cette aventure.

\- Me connaissant, elle a voulu l'arrêter, dit Alfred.

\- Malheureusement, tu as certainement raison, soupira Marianne. En ce qui concerne Nicolai, il est marié avec Gretchen, mon amie Prusienne.

\- Marié avec la Prusse, s'en offusqua Natalya. Mais je ne supporte pas ce type !

\- Tu es mal tombé, se moqua de lui Romano.

\- Et Canada sort avec Russie, Anya… »

Son petit Matthieu n'avait pas l'air d'en être enchanté.

« …Il va s'en dire qu'on doit les prévenir ! Les fois où Lisa avait disparu, je n'avais pas eu tous ses soucis. Il était facile de cacher qu'une seule nation avait disparu. Là, vous êtes trop nombreuses !

\- On va finir par trouver une solution… »

A ce moment précis, le téléphone sonna. Marianne se dépêcha de décrocher.

« Bonjour, ici la France !

\- Marianne, il y a un homme tout nu dans mon lit, murmura son interlocutrice comme si elle était sous le choc.

\- Félicitation, Monika !

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Il y a un homme tout nu dans mon lit à la place d'Alice Vargas. »

Marianne tapota devant elle la carte européenne à l'emplacement de l'Allemagne.

« Oh, voyons, Italie n'a pas pu se transformer en homme durant la nuit. »

Elle leur fit plein de signes pour leur dire : « Aidez-moi ! ».

« Je te le jure. Il y a un homme tout nu dans mon lit qui ressemble à Italie. »

Marianne sursauta quand Romano lui prit le téléphone des mains.

« Ecoute-moi bien, patate, si tu touches à un seul cheveu de mon frère*, je t'éclate et je fais de ton corps de la purée !

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Ne la choque pas, s'écria Marianne. Monika… euh… comment dire ? Quand cet homme va se réveiller, il va être désorienté. En fait, c'est toujours Italie. Lisa a fait une bêtise durant la nuit. Je préfère que tu gardes le secret et que tu fasses en sorte que cet Italie ne bouge pas de chez toi. Je vais venir le récupérer.

\- Et comment fera-t-on pour l'attaque d'aujourd'hui ? Je suis déjà en retard, parce que je n'ai pas osé le réveiller.

\- Tes troupes n'ont pas forcément besoin de toi pour fonctionner.

\- Bien sûr, mais je préfèrerai leur apporter mon soutien plutôt que de veiller sur ce ronfleur. Tu es sûre que c'est Italie ?

\- C'est Italie, sans aucun doute. Je t'expliquerai plus en détails quand je viendrai te voir. J'arrive dans la journée.

\- Merci, Marianne.

\- C'est normal, Monika. Surtout, tu ne dis rien aux autres nations.

\- Bien entendu. »

Marianne se retourna vers ses invités.

« J'espère que le sort de Lisa ne s'est pas étendu à encore plus de nations. Bon, je vais chercher…

\- Feliciano Vargas, lui révéla Romano.

\- Je vais chercher Feliciano, chez Monika.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il atterrisse chez Allemagne », dit Roderich.


	5. Chapter 5

_J'attends ou j'attends pas la semaine prochaine... J'attends pas ! J'ai un chapitre d'avance !_

_Donc, voici le nouveau chapitre. Normalement, les chapitres suivants devraient prendre cette forme-là._

_Merci pour les reviews !_

_Réponse aux reviews des non-connectés :_

_Chrystelle : Je préférais préciser au cas où. Il m'arrive aussi de me tromper en écrivant. Moi aussi, je ne dirais pas des choses sur la suite ;)._

_Loupiote54 : Romano a toujours des réactions spontanées super intéressantes (en plus, ça me vient tout seul...)_

_Yacchan412 : Tu me donnes toujours autant la pêche dans tes commentaires. Je pense que ce chapitre est celui que tu attendais._

* * *

Alice Vargas se réveilla avec une forte impression de vertige. Quel cauchemar bizarre ? Il lui semblait que son environnement tournait encore. Elle se rendormit quand même, bercée par une chaleur corporelle bien agréable.

Au matin, Alice sentit une main caresser son dos. Ah ! Si Monika Beilschmidt pouvait avoir quotidiennement ce genre d'initiative d'une aussi pure innocence, elle serait heureuse au moins pendant quelques secondes par jour.

Quand elle ouvrit tendrement les yeux, la surprise la saisit parce qu'elle revenait à elle dans les bras d'un inconnu.

Sa première réaction fut de crier, de s'entortiller dans les draps et de se plaquer contre le mur le plus lointain du lit. Elle n'avait pas réussi à emporter les draps avec elle dans la manœuvre. Elle s'était donc vautrée comme une larve, avant de se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce.

« Arrête de crier !, tenta le jeune homme blond avec seulement un caleçon sur le dos.

\- Vous êtes qui ?, cria-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais vous retourner calmement la question.

\- Je fais un cauchemar !

\- Arrête de hurler. »

Le jeune homme qui lui parlait en italien avec un fort accent allemand se détourna d'elle pour ouvrir un placard. Il lui passa un sous-vêtement d'homme, un jean assez large et une chemise.

« Il n'est pas question que je m'habille devant toi.

\- Il me semble avoir déjà tout vu… Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain. La porte juste derrière toi. »

Alice se réfugia dans cette pièce et se dépêcha d'enfiler à toute vitesse les vêtements trop grands pour elle. L'homme inconnu continua de lui parler, alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se barrer par l'ouverture au-dessus des toilettes.

« J'aimerai savoir où est passé mon compagnon. », demanda l'Allemand.

Cette phrase l'intrigua assez pour ne pas tenter de se casser la gueule sur le couvercle des W.C.

« D'après toi, j'ai remplacé ton petit copain, dit-elle avec ironie. Je suis sûre que ça va lui plaire comme explication. Vee !

\- J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est tout de même étonnant de s'endormir avec un homme et de se réveiller avec une femme qui lui ressemble beaucoup trop le lendemain. En plus, tu n'as pas l'air de me reconnaître. J'en déduis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment étrange pendant la nuit. »

Alice s'était endormie avec Monika. Pour être tout à fait honnête, cet homme avait un petit quelque chose de Monika. L'Allemande aurait-elle essayé de la faire s'intéresser à un mâle de sa famille pour s'en débarrasser ?

« Je suis d'accord avec vous. Il faut retrouver nos compagnons de litée. Vee ! »

La sexualité allemande était dure à provoquer même à poil et collée tout contre, donc le terme compagnon de litée était tout à fait approprié à la situation.

« Je suis Ludwig Beilschmidt. »

Elle se disait bien.

« Alice Vargas.

\- Tu as le même nom de famille que Feliciano. »

Elle ne connaissait pas de Feliciano Vargas. Mais c'était un détail. Il y avait peut-être un petit patelin des Alpes italiennes à s'appeler ainsi. Certains Italiens prenaient le nom de Vargas spontanément, sans vérifier les liens de sang avec leurs nations. Allez savoir.

Alice sortit de la pièce. Ludwig avait au moins fait l'effort de s'habiller correctement.

« Bon. J'irais en parler à Monika. Veuillez m'excuser maintenant, je dois m'occuper de l'Italie. J'espère que je n'en suis pas trop loin.

\- Justement. Où est Feliciano ?

\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom. Vee ! Quel village est-il ?

\- C'est l'Italie.

\- Mais non. C'est moi, l'Italie. Vee ! »

Ludwig avait l'air surpris. Enfin, quand même, les Allemands devaient savoir qui elle était à force d'entendre parler d'elle.

« Feliciano Vargas est l'Italie. Et vous avez pris sa place cette nuit.

\- C'est moi, l'Italie. Il faut que je trouve cet imposteur.

\- Pour l'instant, vous en tenez le rôle à merveille.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Le représentant de l'Allemagne.

\- Oh… »

Alice le regarda sous toutes ses coutures, avant de râler :

« Pour moi, la représentante de l'Allemagne s'appelle Monika. Et je dormais avec elle.

\- Il y a sûrement une explication rationnelle, conclut Ludwig.

\- Ou pas. Vee ! »

Apparemment, cette Allemagne-là avait autant en horreur que Monika ce qui n'était pas explicable scientifiquement parlant.

« On peut en discuter devant un petit-déjeuner. »

En rentrant dans le salon, Alice remarqua des photos de Ludwig et d'une personne masculine lui ressemblant énormément. Grâce aux photographies, elle se rendit compte du sexe inversé des nations par rapport au réel qu'elle connaissait. Ludwig lui donna les noms et les attributions de chacun, ce qui la conforta dans son idée.

« Il se peut que ma sœur Chiara Romana Vargas ait voulu s'en prendre à moi.

\- Lovino Romano ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

\- Il est fiable ?

\- Je n'aime pas lui faire des compliments ouvertement. Romano est extrêmement efficace et d'une fidélité à toute épreuve.

\- Mais ?

\- Il ne fait que m'insulter à longueur de journée. J'ai donc beaucoup de difficulté à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, soupira Ludwig. Je lui ai volé son frère adoré. »

Alice rit en entendant Ludwig se plaindre de ce Romano. Si sa sœur lui manifestait au moins du respect, elle serait satisfaite.

« Est-ce que je pourrais l'appeler ?

\- Il vaut mieux qu'il assure la continuité de la politique italienne le temps de régler cette histoire. Il doit être chez Espagne en ce moment. »

Ludwig appela Romano sur son portable, mais il ne répondit pas. Il essaya alors d'appeler Antonio. Après deux ou trois échanges passionnés, Ludwig ordonna à Antonio de rattraper l'Italie du Sud et de la capturer.

« Apparemment, ta sœur est là, elle aussi, la renseigna Ludwig.

\- Chiara sait sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé. Il faut l'interroger.

\- Antonio est la personne tout indiquée pour débusquer l'Italie du Sud et l'amener à parler.

\- Ludwig. De là où je viens, Chiara ne peut pas saquer Espagne.

\- C'est l'impression qu'on a de l'extérieur, jugea Ludwig.

\- Chiara a tout de même menacé d'éviscérer Carmen vivante sur la place publique.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois que Lovino a menacé de castrer Antonio, tu ne serais pas étonnée par ce genre de propos. D'après une photo récente, ses parties ont l'air intactes.

\- Chiara a vraiment failli le faire.

\- Cinéma, décréta Ludwig.

\- Je l'ai empêché de le faire. Il faudrait peut-être apporter du soutien à Antonio.

\- Je ne l'ai pas cru tout à l'heure quand il a dit qu'elle avait failli lui crever un œil.

\- C'est déjà arrivé par le passé, dit Alice.

\- Je vais demander à France et à Prusse de l'aider, mais je ne garantis pas que Chiara en sorte indemne. Ils sont complètement barges quand ils sont ensemble tous les trois.

\- Pas une pour rattraper l'autre, râla Alice.

\- Ah, pareil chez toi.

\- Eh oui. Ma peine rejoint la vôtre. »

Si ce pauvre Feliciano dormait encore tout nu dans le lit d'Allemagne sans arriver à se le taper, Alice partageait sa peine. La veille, Alice avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Monika qui l'avait méchamment repoussée. En fait, Monika avait cru qu'elle plaisantait lorsqu'elle lui avait fait son discours amoureux. En se couchant près d'elle, Alice n'avait pas osé remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Elle avait eu peur de se faire repousser à tout jamais de ses draps. Monika ne semblait pas intéressée par l'amour en général, alors se demander si elle était homosexuelle et amoureuse de sa meilleure amie se devait être de trop pour cette insensible.

« Il est si terrible que ça votre Bad Touch Trio ? »

Ce sont les bourreaux de cœur allemands les plus terribles. Elle préféra ne pas lui répliquer ce genre de phrase, parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il pouvait être moins sourd aux sentiments des Italiens que sa propre Allemagne.

« Je pense juste à ma situation. Je ne sais toujours pas où je suis et pourquoi j'y suis.

\- Je me fais du souci pour Feliciano… et aussi pour Romano. Si la situation ne se résout pas rapidement, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour prendre sa place ?

\- Je pense être apte à le faire. Quelle est la position du front ? Vee !

\- Nous ne sommes plus en guerre depuis plus de cinquante ans. »

Alice n'en crut pas ses yeux. Maintenant qu'elle y faisait plus attention, elle ne sentait aucune douleur à la perte violente de troupes italiennes dans son corps. Elle sentait des terres en paix, gorgées de soleil et bordées par la mer. Le mot vacances lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

« Depuis cinquante ans ?

\- Soixante même. Je veux dire en Europe.

\- Je suis en train de rêver et je ne veux pas me réveiller. Vee ! »

Ludwig ne réussit pas à avoir la France au téléphone, même en appelant chez Angleterre. Quant à Gilbert, lui aussi avait droit à une représentante féminine à attraper coûte que coûte.

* * *

En se réveillant, Feliciano Vargas se retrouva seul dans les draps. Pourtant, c'était le week-end. Normalement, Ludwig restait avec lui pour une partie de jambes en l'air matinale. Il râla de ne pas pouvoir profiter du corps de son petit ami ce jour-là.

Feliciano ne pourrait le ramener dans le lit que pour la sieste. Il devait faire particulièrement bien à manger pour l'inciter à dépenser toute cette énergie en trop.

Sans prendre la peine de se vêtir, il se dirigea automatiquement vers le salon.

Feliciano se prit une porte en pleine figure.

« Mais elle n'était pas là, celle-là ! »

Il entendit un petit soupir apeuré et des bruits de pas.

En faisant un peu plus attention à son environnement, Feliciano se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez Ludwig. Où était-il ?

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Une tête blonde sortit de l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bonjour. Est-ce que tu pourrais mettre quelque chose sur le dos ?

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je crois que je ne suis pas chez moi. Ça ne me dérange pas d'être tout nu, si vous n'avez pas d'habit à me proposer. Vee ! »

Apparemment, il avait choqué la jeune femme.

« Hetalia ! Je vais te chercher une serviette de bain !

\- Pourquoi s'embarrasser de tels trucs ? Vee !

\- Pour atteinte à la pudeur ! Et tu es un homme ! Et je suis une femme !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?, s'en amusa Feliciano.

\- J'espère que France a une bonne explication à ton arrivée.

\- Pourquoi France serait impliquée ? C'est un coup du trio infernal ?

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris. Tu serais l'Italie sans l'être vraiment.

\- Mais je suis l'Italie !

\- Tu n'es pas mon Italie.

\- Je ne savais pas que Romano avait une maîtresse allemande. Je vais pouvoir l'embêter avec ça. Vee ! Ah, non ! Il ne faut pas qu'Antonio l'apprenne. Il va être jaloux et se disputer avec mon jumeau. Vee !

\- Mets cette serviette sur le dos.

\- À vos ordres ! Madame ?

\- Monika Beilschmidt, la représentante de l'Allemagne.

\- Je ne savais pas que Ludwig avait un alter ego féminin.

\- Je ne savais pas non plus que tu existais pour Alice Vargas. »

Monika ressemblait beaucoup à Ludwig. Ses traits féminins étaient beaucoup plus fins que les siens, mais ses yeux avaient la même lueur de gentillesse. Sous un manteau vert militaire, elle portait un pantalon du même acabit et un débardeur noir laissant entrevoir son ventre délicieusement attrayant. Un chapeau vert surmontait ses cheveux blonds. De gros écouteurs pendaient autour de son cou.

Feliciano, ne voulant pas contrarier la maîtresse de maison, garda sa serviette sur le dos et commença à lui faire le dîner. Comme il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les choses dans la maison, il eut besoin de son aide à plusieurs reprises.

Apparemment, l'Italie se nommerait Alice Vargas pour Monika Beilschmidt. Feliciano ne serait pas étonné qu'il existe des représentantes féminines de leur pays sans qu'il en ait eu connaissance jusque-là. Sa propre existence était cachée au grand public. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Ils attendaient une certaine Marianne Bonnefoy.

Quand la représentante de la France arriva, elle vint avec Arthur.

Feliciano était rassuré de voir une tête familière. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être oppressé de toute part. Il lui semblait que quelque chose de terrible se déroulait en Italie. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce genre d'angoisse depuis très longtemps. Il apprit qu'il était dans un autre univers et qu'il avait pris la place de la représentante italienne, sans que ce soit désiré par une certaine Angleterre ayant lancé un sort hyperpuissant.

Apparemment, Monika avait l'air d'avoir autant de mal que lui à digérer la nouvelle.

Feliciano comprit que cet univers-ci était en guerre. Il devait assurer l'intendance de cette Italie pendant au moins un an.

« Je n'ai pas pris les armes depuis plus d'un demi-siècle. Vee !

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu as été quelqu'un de particulièrement efficace durant tes dernières guerres, se moqua de lui Arthur.

\- J'ai assuré la victoire des Alliés en retournant ma veste.

\- Au dernier moment.

\- C'était pensé depuis le départ. Vee ! »

Monika le fusilla du regard. Oh ! Il avait dit un truc qui ne fallait pas. Alice avait sûrement utilisé le même stratagème et Monika ne s'en était jamais rendu compte jusque-là. Feliciano se maudit de mettre toujours aussi facilement les pieds dans le plat.

« Je… Je… Je ne suis pas Alice ! Vee ! Vee !

\- Bravo pour le rattrapage, le félicita Marianne.

\- Tu as intérêt à être plus efficace que chez toi, le gronda Monika.

\- Tu es aussi méchante que Ludwig.

\- À ta place, je ne compterais pas sur ses aptitudes militaires, Monika, lui suggéra Arthur. Il est plus doué en négociation pacifique.

\- On est mal barré, se plaint Monika. Il faut trouver un moyen de ramener Alice et les autres au plus vite. On comptait déjà pas mal sur Angleterre comme moyen de dissuasion. Quelles sont tes compétences en magie ? »

Le mot « magie » avait l'air d'écorcher la bouche de Monika.

« Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Lisa.

\- Pour ne pas dire, pas du tout, précisa Marianne.

\- Les hommes, vous n'êtes que des mauviettes ! »

Arthur allait répliquer une méchanceté, mais Feliciano tira sur la manche de son vêtement. Monika s'en alla de la pièce.

« Comme Ludwig, elle va bouder. Laisse-lui le temps de s'y faire ! Vee ! N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen de refaire ce transfert au plus vite ?

\- J'aimerais tous vous réunir pour en parler, lui dit Marianne. Ce serait bien que Monika assiste à la réunion.

\- Je vais lui en parler », proposa Feliciano.

Aussi étrange que ça puisse l'être, Feliciano avait l'impression de connaître assez Monika pour la convaincre.


	6. Chapter 6

Roderich patientait comme il le pouvait avec des livres tirés de la bibliothèque personnelle de Marianne Bonnefoy.

Si ce rustre d'Angleterre avait au moins eu la courtoisie pour leur tenir compagnie, Roderich aurait aidé les autres à lui soutirer des informations sur ce qui leur arrivait.

Arthur avait l'air de savoir dans quoi il mettait les pieds. Contrairement à eux tous.

« À votre avis, pourquoi sommes-nous là ?, demanda un homme ressemblant beaucoup à Alfred.

\- J'en sais rien, bro » ! »

Alfred avait donc un frère. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué ce fait notable ?

« Al, d'après les dernières nouvelles, on n'a aucun lien de parenté…

\- Je m'en fiche. On a été élevé ensemble. Alors tu restes mon bro !

\- D'accord. Al ».

Comment deux personnes aux tempéraments aussi opposés avaient-elles pu avoir des parents en commun ?

« Est-ce que vous croyez que cette Lisa veut envahir notre monde ?

\- Elle l'aurait déjà fait, statua Natalya. D'après Arthur, elle n'en est pas à son coup d'essai. À mon avis, elle ne peut pas rester assez longtemps dans notre monde pour monter un plan de conquête. »

Les auras de nation de Natalya et d'Arthur avaient considérablement augmenté depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet Univers. Parallèlement, celui d'Alfred avait diminué de manière effarante. Roderich n'aimait pas vraiment que la géopolitique soit bouleversée d'un monde à un autre. Il serra les dents, pressentant que son pays était en guerre. Après avoir autant connu la paix, la sensation douloureuse l'effrayait. Depuis tout à l'heure, il avait des sueurs froides et se sentait pâlir de minute en minute.

« C'est peut-être pour voler tous les pouvoirs magiques d'Arthur, s'aventura Alfred.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'il reste à lui voler, se moqua Romano.

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Elle doit avoir une raison bien précise en tête, mais laquelle ?

\- Il y a peut-être des choses qu'elle ne trouve que dans notre Univers. »

La plupart d'entre eux approuvèrent d'un grand signe de tête.

« Ou elle se prend juste des vacances, soupira Roderich.

\- Elle est bizarre ton idée, Rody. »

Il détestait quand Alfred l'appelait comme ça. Ce surnom frôlait de peu celui de Sissi l'Impératrice en matière de dégoût personnel. Il ne supportait pas qu'on atrophie son prénom.

« Vous ne sentez pas la guerre, grimaça-t-il.

\- Tu dois être plus proche du front que nous.

\- Je le ressens aussi, avoua Natalya. Mais, j'ai l'impression d'avoir assez de ressources pour y faire face.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas, soupira Roderich.

\- Putain ! Il vaudrait mieux ne pas nous échanger de telles informations, bande d'idiots. Natalya est notre ennemie. Si nous devons rester longtemps, nous allons devoir nous battre contre elle.

\- Ou passer des traités d'alliance…

\- Bordel ! J'ai compris, s'exclama Romano. Lisa nous a fait venir pour nous occuper de la merde qu'elle a foutue en Europe à sa place ! Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir ! Je vais tout faire pour créer un bordel monstre et ainsi savourer ma vengeance…

\- C'est complètement stupide, Romano, signifia Roderich. Je pensais ton sens de la survie beaucoup plus développé. Nous sommes liés aux terres et aux habitants de ce monde. On ne doit pas faire n'importe quoi.

\- On dit bien : "les rats quittent le navire"… ça sent mauvais tout ça.

\- J'ai une terrible impression d'étouffement, avoua Alfred. Comme si j'étais encore sous la coupe d'Angleterre…

\- D'après la carte, tu es encore une colonie anglaise, dit Romano avec amusement.

\- Il va falloir y remédier.

\- Qui te dit que l'America féminine serait d'accord, dit Matthew. On devrait intervenir le moins possible.

\- On va se faire chier, commenta Romano.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre », soupira Roderich qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Roderich avait espéré ne plus jamais ressentir l'étreinte terrible de la mort, de la souffrance et des privations. Vraiment, il désirait plus que tout revenir chez lui et étreindre Elizabeta.

Sophia massa sa pauvre tête massacrée à coup de poêle par une femme hystérique.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faisiez-vous dans mon lit à la place de mon mari ? »

Elle avait une voix stridente. Sophia frissonna de peur en la voyant lever à nouveau son instrument de cuisine destructeur.

« Attends ! Attends ! J'essaie de me souvenir ! »

Sophia tenta de s'asseoir. Elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à cause de sa tête qui lui tournait. Sa « femme » n'y était pas allée de main morte.

« Tu me rappelles vaguement quelqu'un », lui dit son interlocutrice.

En toute logique, elle devait ressembler au mari de cette femme. Sophia sentait que ce serait difficile de jouer le rôle de cette personne sans le connaître plus.

« Voyons, chérie. Tu ne reconnais plus ton mari, tenta Sophia.

\- J'ai un peu de mal, là.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas en pyjama ! Et… et… et… Tu es physiquement différent, Roderich ! »

Sophia fronça les sourcils parce qu'une nation de son Univers l'avait déjà appelé par ce prénom. Elle était féminine. Que diable !

La jeune femme aux boucles brunes tenait fermement sa poêle et fermait de temps à autre les yeux comme si elle ne supportait pas sa vue. Tout de même, Sophia ne se considérait pas comme particulièrement repoussante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sa « femme » montra sa poitrine d'un mouvement circulaire puis s'administra à elle-même un coup de poêle.

« Je suis en plein cauchemar !

\- Mais arrête de te cogner ! »

Sophia réalisa à ce moment-là que ce ne devait pas être Espagne. Espagne devrait être un homme. Alors, cette femme avait un alter ego masculin dans son monde. Oh. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Hongrie ?

« Mais arrête, Eli !

\- Tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis longtemps. Confirme-le-moi ! Tu es différente… Je veux dire que tu es différent ! »

Sophia se prépara à jouer la comédie. Elle baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte de ses attributs féminins et cria :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ce n'est pas normal !

\- Tu le vois, toi aussi !

\- Bien sûr ! Et je le sens aussi ! Ce n'est pas normal !

\- On va trouver une solution, Sophia… Je veux dire Roderich. »

Elizabeta la prit dans ses bras. Sophia se posa tout un tas de questions sur cette Hongrie. Dans son monde, on s'était toujours moqué d'Eli parce qu'il n'avait pas su différencier son propre sexe masculin du féminin. En serrant cette jeune femme contre elle, Sophia se demanda avec angoisse si elle n'avait pas confondu les deux Eli elle aussi.

Eli l'avait appelé Roderich. Elizabeta avait su son prénom immédiatement.

Sophia eut peur.

Est-ce que les deux Hongrie avaient été interverties sans jamais retrouver leurs mondes de naissance ?

Est-ce que Lisa lui avait promis monts et merveilles pour l'abandonner lâchement dans cet Univers complètement inconnu ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Je reviens de convention ! C'était génial. Et maintenant, avoir un chapitre d'avance sert à quelque chose ! Oui. J'avais prévu que je ne pourrais pas écrire le week-end dernier._

_Merci pour les reviews anonymes. Ce chapitre est plus long Yacchan412 ;). Et j'espère que les réactions de Romano te plairont toujours autant._

* * *

**Biélorussie**

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Nicolai avait fini par trouver un couteau sous l'oreiller de la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé. Même s'il préférait les couteaux de lancer à ceux de poings, il s'était senti rassuré de tenir une arme. Pourquoi avait-il lâché ses lames attitrées ?

Quand il s'était aventuré dans le salon, il avait rencontré une femme forte assez émotive. Quelque part, elle lui faisait penser à sa sœur Russie. Ceci ne l'avait pas empêché de se glisser derrière elle et de la menacer de l'égorger.

« Je suis Ukraine. Je m'appelle Elena. Ma sœur Biélorussie ne vous a pas averti que j'arrivais aujourd'hui !

\- Je suis Biélorussie et je m'appelle Nicolai. »

Elena soupira :

« Tu aurais pu m'avertir que tu voulais changer de sexe. Je croyais que tu voulais te marier avec notre frère Russie et avoir plein d'enfants… Tu ne pourras plus lui faire cette blague sale avec ta nouvelle apparence. »

Nicolai leva un sourcil, relâcha sa prise puis dévisagea cette femme.

Il y avait dans la rondeur de son visage, la qualité de ses cheveux et l'expression de son visage un véritable air de famille. Elle ressemblait vraiment à son frère Ukraine.

Nicolai se frotta les yeux en évitant le tranchant de son couteau. Il fit ensuite le tour de cette femme étrange n'arrivant pas à assimiler cette information étrange. Il ne savait pas ce que Lisa lui avait lancé comme sort. En tout cas, il était suffisamment puissant pour le déboussoler complètement.

« Je vais appeler grand-frère Russie.

\- Anya.

\- Euh. Vanya * plutôt. Tu sais Ivan. »

Nicolai s'assit dans le canapé en jouant avec son arme blanche. Il observa pensivement son environnement. Il était persuadé d'être en pleine hallucination. Il se décida à ne plus menacer qui que ce soit tant qu'il ne reconnaissait personne.

Par contre, la prochaine fois qu'il croisera Lisa, elle prendrait cher.

« Ivan ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. On va en discuter tranquillement en famille, Natalya.

\- Nicolai.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es teint les cheveux ?

\- Ils ont toujours été comme ça.

\- Tu avais les cheveux un peu plus foncés », tenta Elena.

Ce ne devait pas être son frère, parce qu'il ne lui parlerait pas coloration. Lisa essayait de lui faire perdre la tête. Il ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Je vais attendre que ça passe. »

Les sorts avaient tous une portée et une durée limitées, d'après ses recherches. Un peu de patience…

« Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner préféré. »

Son frère se montrait aussi prévenant que d'habitude. Quel était l'artifice ? Il touchait bien le tissu du fauteuil. Donc, le décor devait être réel, mais pas les personnes. Putain de sort ! Son système nerveux était gravement touché.

Nicolai regarda attentivement Elena.

Lisa aurait-elle osé changer d'apparence, le transporter dans une maison artificielle et se faire violence pour lui servir le petit déjeuner, juste pour obtenir des informations confidentielles ?

Mouais… Son sort avait quand même bien foiré. Si elle avait voulu connaître ses plans, elle ne serait pas trompée sur l'apparence de ses proches.

Et un sort que loupait Lisa, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout.

Méfiant, il préféra ne pas toucher au repas.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette idée saugrenue. Tu as toujours été très féminine. De plus, tu m'avais dit que tu avais un petit copain.

\- Je suis marié.

\- Mais tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! Tu t'es marié en secret ?

\- Mais non. J'ai invité toute la famille à mon mariage avec Gretchen.

\- Gretchen ?

\- Prusse, voyons ! Ma femme !

\- Tu détestes Gilbert !

\- J'hallucine complet. C'est totalement pas badass ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es ! Je ne veux plus t'écouter ! Je ne veux pas de ton Ivan que je ne connais pas ! Je ne parlerai qu'à ma femme ! »

Nicolai lui montra son anneau qui le liait éternellement à la Prusse, alors que son autre main brandissait son couteau.

« Je vais demander à Prusse de venir te voir, dit prudemment Elena. Mange quelque chose.

\- Je ne toucherai à rien qui pourrait m'empoisonner.

\- Tu peux te préparer à manger tout seul, si tu as peur. Je ne te connais pas non plus. Seulement, je sais reconnaître une nation de ma famille. Et tu l'es. Tu devrais me faire confiance.

\- Je n'ai confiance qu'en Anya et Viktor, les véritables Russie et Ukraine. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Mes ennemis m'ont sûrement tendu un piège, alors je ne peux pas te faire confiance.

\- Même si tu ne me fais pas confiance, je trouverai ce qu'il t'est arrivé. »

Nicolai ne pensait pas qu'une projection de son esprit puisse l'aider… Ou alors, il était très atteint… Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte absolument pour protéger sa nation. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par la peur de perdre l'esprit. Il s'agissait d'un sort maléfique et il le vaincrait.

_Note : *(Vanya est le diminutif affectueux du prénom Ivan d'après mes souvenirs)._

* * *

Natalya apprécia comme il se doit le retour d'Arthur. Angleterre prenait son voyage dans un autre Univers avec un flegme encore plus légendaire que celui d'un Britannique habituel. Comme il était déjà revenu dans le bon Univers, Natalya se doutait qu'il existait un moyen de le faire. Ceci prendrait du temps à ce qu'elle avait compris, mais c'était possible. Natalya avait envie de dire à la bande d'imbéciles autour d'elle qu'ils n'avaient pas à se faire autant de soucis pour rien.

L'intelligence vive n'avait jamais été une caractéristique très prononcée d'Alfred. Il raisonnait plus correctement sur le long terme que sur l'immédiat. Elle avait espéré que Matthew soit un peu plus rapide à comprendre la situation. Il était tout de même excusable. Il venait d'apprendre l'identité de sa mère biologique. Ce ne serait peut-être pas évident pour lui de revenir. Natalya préférait ne pas faire de suppositions sur les circonstances de sa naissance et de celle d'Alfred. Ils étaient nés à quelques jours près et étaient considérés comme des frères voire des quasi-jumeaux par leurs parents Arthur et Francis…

Natalya préférait ne pas faire de fausses suppositions sur ce genre de coïncidences, mais ne serait pas étonné que le précédent échange entre les deux mondes se soit fait à cette période. Évidemment, il s'était fait environ à ce moment-là de l'Histoire puisque Marianne était la mère de Matthew. Arthur et Francis étaient en pleine période pirate et corsaire et donc la plupart du temps introuvables. Logiquement, la disparition de l'un ou de l'autre serait passée inaperçue.

Romano râlait sans vraiment s'interroger sur la raison de leur venue dans ce monde. Ses mots grossiers commençaient à l'énerver.

Quant à Roderich, la peur le faisait se recroqueviller en position fœtale. Elle concevait que la guerre était douloureuse, surtout quand elle arrivait dans votre corps de nation de manière aussi intense et brutale. Mais bon, en tant que femme, elle trouvait que certaines périodes du mois pouvaient les équivaloir. Les hommes étaient des chochottes.

En plus, il fallait dire que le petit ajout aux victimes aurait pu être plus chanceux. Plus chochotte n'existait pas.

Feliciano prit dans ses bras Romano qui devint tout rouge et balbutia une gentillesse de son cru.

La nouvelle arrivante était assez impressionnante, même si elle semblait complètement déboussolée par leur arrivée et son implication involontaire dans leur malheur.

« On aimerait savoir comment rentrer chez nous, bordel de merde ! »

Romana avait ainsi explicité la préoccupation de la majorité des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Ne me dites pas qu'une autre de nos alliées s'est barrée », commenta Monika.

Marianne présenta tout un chacun à Allemagne qui avait l'air de se désoler de ce vide dans ses soutiens militaires.

« Arthur, à toi l'honneur d'expliquer le moyen de retour, se déchargea Marianne. Tu les connais mieux que moi.

\- Ceci pourrait être mieux pris par quelqu'un d'extérieur, tenta Arthur.

\- Je ne crois pas, minauda Marianne.

\- Bon… Alors, nous avons été intervertis avec nos alter ego féminins d'un autre monde avec une Europe en pleine guerre froide.

\- Alors que j'avais tout fait pour éviter ça dans le nôtre », soupira Alfred.

Les Européens le fusillèrent du regard. Même si America avait été un allié important dans leur unification, ils avaient tout de même fait tout le boulot pour s'entendre et s'entraider pour ne pas se trouver au milieu de deux feux adverses. Ah, la survie, quand tu nous tiens.

« Alfred, tu devrais éviter de fanfaronner alors que tu n'es qu'une colonie, osa Natalya qui se sentait vraiment l'âme courageuse. Le rapport de force n'est pas en ta faveur dans ce monde. »

Elle aurait voulu rajouter un « mon chéri » sarcastique, mais elle ne désirait pas qu'on découvre le tenant de sa relation avec l'ennemi juré de son frère bien-aimé. Et elle avait toujours rêvé pouvoir rabattre le caquet d'Alfred politiquement parlant.

« Bien… Maintenant que l'ambiance est plombée, plombons-la encore plus. Continue Arthur !

\- Il existe un moyen connu de revenir à notre juste place.

\- Dépêche-toi d'accoucher Arthur, bordel.

\- En l'occurrence, ce sera plutôt à Marianne que ce rôle reviendra.

\- Elle n'est pas drôle ta blague, Arthur », s'insurgea Marianne.

Le tout fit tilt dans l'esprit de Natalya qui ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise et resta crispée là-dessus un certain moment. Les autres n'avaient pas encore capté l'ampleur du problème. Et là, elle pouvait faire sa chochotte.

« Faîtes des bébés si vous en avez envie, soupira Roderich. Revenons au sujet principal.

\- Justement. Le seul moyen connu consiste en la reproduction.

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous avez fait trembler les lustres de Versailles cette nuit, compléta Romano.

\- Je me suis dévouée pour ramener Lisa de force ici avant qu'elle ne commette d'horribles dégâts chez vous, essaya Marianne pour les dérider.

\- Mais il n'en est pas question !, s'insurgea Natalya.

\- Tu crois vraiment à leur blague, se moqua d'elle Alfred en lui serrant la main.

\- Si tu réfléchissais deux secondes sur ta naissance, tu comprendrais qu'ils ne blaguent pas. »

Matthew prit une jolie teinte vermeille. Romano tirait plus sur le rouge tomate. Roderich avait préféré cacher son visage. Feliciano pâlissait à vue d'œil. Alfred fut le dernier à envisager la chose.

« No…

\- J'ai toujours dit que j'étais ton "daddy", mais en fait Lisa et Francis sont tes parents biologiques.

\- Il faut dire que nos deux couples ont eu la même idée de génie pour revenir. Les deux fois, précisa Marianne.

\- On avait dit qu'on ne parlerait pas de la deuxième fois, râla Arthur.

\- Donc, vous allez mettre en route votre troisième enfant, insista Natalya. Mais êtes-vous vraiment certain que c'est le seul moyen de refaire le transfert ?

\- Lisa a parlé d'énergie de transfert liée à la naissance. En fait, ceci rééquilibrait tout. Les enfants sont des jumeaux de sexe opposé et ne peuvent exister dans le même monde. Et par une loi étrange et combinée de la biologie et de la magie, il emporte l'un de ses parents avec lui dans son monde d'origine. »

Des jumeaux, en plus… Bon sang !

« Et que se passe-t-il si les parents viennent du même monde ? »

Natalya serra très fortement la main d'Alfred. Quel idiot !

« Ah… Il faudra demander à Lisa… Quand elle reviendra. »

Merci, Arthur, de nous abandonner à notre triste sort.

« Tu aurais pu attendre avant de défouler tes hormones.

\- Si Lisa ne défoulait pas les siennes quasi immédiatement, j'aurais attendu pour passer plus de temps avec Marianne. »

Marianne sembla ravie par cette déclaration d'amour inattendue. Vu comme ils se mangeaient du regard dès qu'ils se sont revus, Natalya ne les imaginait pas s'abstenir après une telle séparation.

« Et que fait-on quand on est complètement de l'autre bord, bordel de merde ? Comme mon frère, j'entends.

\- Romano. Je suis bisexuel », s'en offusqua Feliciano.

Après l'avoir dit, Feliciano fit un clin d'œil à la pauvre Allemagne perturbée par une telle attention malvenue.

« Tout le monde sait que tu préfères les hommes, Romano, l'enfonça Roderich. Pas la peine de te cacher derrière ton frère !

\- Et quand bien même, je ne tromperai pas mon mec ! C'est inconcevable. Il a peut-être pour emblème les taureaux, mais il n'a sûrement pas envie de se retrouver avec des cornes de cocu.

\- Il me semble qu'il a dit qu'il te tuerait par passion amoureuse puis se suiciderait ensuite, si tu le trompais, commenta Feliciano.

\- C'est ça dans les grandes lignes… gros bordel. Franchement, Feli, tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas bi. Arrête avec cette façade ! On est dans la merde, tous les deux.

\- Mais c'est vrai !, s'offusqua Feliciano.

\- Au moins Roderich est dans son élément, lança Natalya.

\- Quand bien même, je ne tromperai pas ma femme.

\- On dirait que notre monde vous plaît.

\- Et autant être claire dès le début, ajouta Monika, je ne vous aiderai pas. »

Apparemment, la blonde n'avait pas envie de faire des enfants avec eux.

« Ah, j'ai compris ! Tu es avec Alice Vargas, mon alter ego, dit Feliciano.

\- Mais non !

\- Mais alors pourquoi ai-je pris sa place dans ton lit ? »

Les nations du monde de Feliciano ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer bruyamment.

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois où s'est posée la question pour toi, espèce d'idiota ! Pourquoi dormais-tu dans le lit de Ludwig pour ne rien y faire ?

\- Je n'y faisais pas rien. C'était de la séduction passive ! »

Monika passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

« Oh, je n'aurais pas dû dévoiler la tactique de mon alter ego…

\- Elles sont plus lentes que vous au démarrage. Je croyais que c'était impossible, bordel !

\- On va arrêter de parler de la vie privée de Monika et d'Alice. Ceci met Monika dans l'embarras, tenta Marianne. Le plus important, c'est que vous arriviez à trouver votre âme sœur dans ce monde pour rentrer dans le vôtre.

\- On n'a pas envie de tromper nos hommes !

\- Ou nos femmes !

\- Voyez ceci comme une opportunité d'avoir un bébé à ramener avec vous.

\- Elizabeta me tuera à coup de poêle.

\- Bastardo n'est pas capable d'élever un enfant. C'est mort.

\- Il n'en est pas question, statua Natalya fermant ainsi le clapet d'Alfred.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça lui plaira, dit Matthew. Et Gil va être impossible à vivre avec un enfant dans les pattes. Il risque d'être encore moins mâture que l'enfant.

\- Je ne sais pas comment Ludwig prendrait la nouvelle », dit Feliciano pensif.

Marianne soupira bruyamment avant de leur annoncer :

« Espérons que vos alter ego aient moins de scrupules que vous pour se taper vos compagnons ou compagnes !

\- De quoi !

\- Voyons, c'est ce qu'elles sont allées faire ! Et si elles réussissent, tant mieux pour elles, elles reviendront. Et vous aurez raté cette opportunité. », contra Marianne.

Natalya eut alors très peur, parce que son alter ego n'était pas parti de son propre gré dans l'autre monde. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être séparée d'Alfred et d'être obligée de lui être infidèle pour le retrouver.

« Il va falloir qu'on discute, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Elle n'a pas intérêt à toucher à Antonio !

\- Je lui souhaite bonne chance avec Ludwig, en rit Feliciano.

\- Ta confiance en ton homme est épatante, Feliciano, le complimenta Roderich.

\- Non, mais surtout qu'il ne va pas la calculer ! Je risque de me lasser de notre séparation avant lui, rétorqua Feliciano en faisant un petit coucou à Monika.

\- Feli, ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Je serais étonné que mon alter ego s'intéresse à Elizabeta. Ce sont deux femmes. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle recherche.

\- Bien ! Je vous laisse digérer tout ça, dit Marianne en prenant de manière possessive le bras d'Arthur. On a des choses à faire.

\- Ce n'était pas du tout discret, râla Arthur en la suivant vers la porte la plus proche.

\- On ne va pas leur mentir, ce ne sont plus des enfants. »

Marianne referma la porte. À clef. Monika ouvrit la bouche d'indignation et essaya d'ouvrir la seule sortie de la pièce. Elle avait véritablement peur d'eux. Il était vrai qu'elle avait dû supporter toute une demi-journée Feliciano qui lui avait fait des avances pour s'amuser et ensuite elle se retrouvait enfermée dans une salle avec lui. Il fallait y rajouter d'autres hommes cherchant une femme pour retourner dans leur Univers d'origine. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres quand même, prêts à se jeter sur la première femme venue...

« Ouvre-moi Marianne !

\- Ça pourrait te faire du bien Monika, répondit Marianne. Tu es tellement coincée ! »

Monika défonça la porte et s'enfuit.

« Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression d'être effrayant. Même avec Ludwig. », dit Feliciano.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Elles me motivent énormément. Et j'espère être à la hauteur de tout ce grand n'importe quoi !_

* * *

Antonio se prépara à partir, prenant le nécessaire pour boire, s'orienter et se restaurer, dans son sac à dos. Il n'avait pas couru après Italie du Sud depuis des siècles.

Maintenant, Romano était assez grand pour bouder tout seul en pleine nature et revenir la queue entre les jambes sans se perdre. Parfois, il revenait avec des bleus et des plaies légères. Il se plaignait, même s'il n'avait pas qu'à s'en aller comme ça.

Heureusement, les vieux réflexes d'Antonio pour retrouver quelqu'un se réveillaient.

Il retrouva des traces de pas dans le jardin. Vu comme les tomates avaient été épargnées par le passage de cet ouragan dans ses plantations, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une Italie du Sud.

Ludwig lui avait expliqué que cette femme d'un Univers parallèle Chiara Vargas avait remplacé son Lovino et connaissait sûrement le moyen de le faire revenir. L'Allemand trouvait toujours les mots pour le motiver. De toute façon, l'amour le motivait toujours. Il allait sauver Lovino ! Quel que soit le moyen à employer, il se dévouerait.

Antonio espéra attraper Chiara avant la frontière, car il pourrait motiver des espagnols à lui prêter main forte. Quand il s'agissait d'autres populations européennes, il devait se montrer plus persuasif que d'habitude. Antonio n'était pas sûr que Francis apprécie qu'il mobilise des français à des fins personnelles. Au moins son meilleur ami le lui pardonnerait en tant que nation.

Il aperçut plusieurs branches cassées, témoin d'un signe d'énervement typiquement italien.

En fait, c'était aussi facile que de suivre Lovino. Ce soir, il devrait l'avoir rejointe. Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point. Italie du Sud courrait plus vite, certes, mais possédait beaucoup moins d'endurance que lui. Antonio pouvait marcher jusque tard dans la nuit à un rythme modéré.

Antonio avait d'autres problèmes à régler que cette femme étrange. Elle ressemblait tellement à Lovi chéri dans sa manière de se comporter ou d'être qu'il avait vraiment cru que Lovino avait été transformé en femme par un magicien quelconque.

Il se trouvait bien bête d'avoir avalé ce mensonge.

Franchement, cette personne avait osé l'induire en erreur à peine arrivée chez lui. Chiara devait avoir un objectif bien précis en tête. Il détestait qu'on se paye sa tête et qu'on séquestre son Lovi. Il allait l'attraper, lui faire la morale, histoire de la culpabiliser, et l'interroger.

Après une journée de marche, il finit par la trouver à bouder au bord d'une route. Apparemment, elle avait cassé l'un de ses talons. Aussi maladroite que son homologue, c'en était presque attendrissant. Antonio prit son courage à deux mains pour lui sauter dessus, l'immobiliser et l'attacher dès qu'il n'y aurait pas de voiture.

Antonio la ceinture de ses bras. Chiara se releva en perdant l'équilibre. Ils roulèrent-boulèrent dans le fossé dans un grand cri commun et se retrouvèrent pêle-mêle à se battre entre eux.

« Espèce d'idiota !

\- Impostrice ! Où est Lovino ?

\- Oh ! Je vais devoir te buter maintenant que t'es au courant !

\- Ne me tire pas les cheveux ! Ne me tire pas les cheveux !

\- Je savais que c'était ton point faible, bastardo !

\- C'est le tien aussi !

\- Chigi ! »

C'était déloyal de tirer sur la boucle. Mais c'était elle ou lui !, dira-t-il pour sa défense.

Ayant réussi à l'immobiliser, Antonio reprit de toute sa superbe puis l'emmena loin de la route, là où personne ne viendrait s'inquiéter pour une jeune femme sans défense aux mains d'un terrible séducteur espagnol.

« Déballe-tout ! Que viens-tu faire dans notre monde ? »

Chiara le dévisageait méchamment. Heureusement, Antonio était immunisé contre les yeux de tueur des Siciliens. Chiara resserra ses genoux visibles de sous sa jupe marron dans une tentative plus ou moins réussie de se prémunir de son regard. Antonio essayait de se concentrer sur son visage, encadré par des cheveux bruns, qui exprimait clairement toute sa colère.

« Pourquoi gâches-tu toujours tout, idiota ?, se plaint-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, sourit Antonio. Peut-être parce que tes plans sont trop tordus pour être réalisables…

\- Ce n'est pas moi à l'origine du plan. »

Antonio s'en doutait puisqu'une certaine Italie du Nord s'était retrouvée embarquée dans le processus sans le vouloir.

« Qui ? Ta sœur jumelle avait l'air de ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Comment ? Alice est ici ! Putain de merde ! Ce n'était pas prévu, ça !

\- Heureusement qu'elle est là pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, tenta Antonio.

\- Elle fait chier ! Elle devrait se mêler de ses oignons ! Franchement, elle abuse ! Elle a encore tout fait capoter !

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, si elle se retrouve dans un monde totalement inconnu. En plus, c'est certainement de ta faute à toi !

\- J'ai rien à voir là-dedans. »

Antonio ne pensait pas que la mauvaise foi de Chiara pourrait aller jusqu'à nier une vérité totalement indéniable par des faits tangibles.

« Tu dois savoir pourquoi tu es là. Et ne me mens pas. Tu as dit toi-même que le transfert d'Alice n'était pas prévu. Donne-moi le nom de tes complices.

\- Ma complice, c'est Angleterre. Lisa Kirkland.

\- D'accord.

\- Elle avait comme plan de séquestrer France et de se taper Japon.

\- De quoi ! »

Chiara avait un petit sourire satisfait. Antonio se douta qu'elle lui avait lâché le nom de la plus problématique de ses complices dans le but d'attirer l'attention sur elle seule.

« France ne répond pas au téléphone. Je me demande ce qu'elle lui a fait, minauda Chiara.

\- J'enverrai quelqu'un de confiance l'aider. Merci pour ta coopération… Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ce monde ?

\- Procréer. »

Antonio la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, à la limite de l'asphyxie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

« Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui alors ?

\- Je ne comprends pas bastardo. »

Antonio se désigna du doigt avant de balbutier.

« Procréer avec moi ?

\- Putain ! Mais t'es complètement barge ! T'es tombé sur la tête ! Je ne veux pas de toi, espèce de gros pervers qui agresse les auto-stoppeuses ! Putain ! Je suis attachée ! Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! Je vais hurler ! Je vais hurler !

\- Tu hurles déjà !

\- A l'aide ! »

Antonio la bâillonna par précaution. Il essaya de la calmer en lui disant qu'il ne l'agresserait pas sexuellement. Comment allait-il faire pour la conduire jusqu'en Allemagne ? Les frontières de l'Union Européenne ne procédaient pas au contrôle des personnes, mais les douaniers réagiraient fortement en s'apercevant qu'une femme était transportée contre son gré.

Il allait devoir la raisonner. Ce ne serait pas de tout repos avec cette tête de mule.

* * *

Carmen devait accueillir les nations masculines à leur arrivée chez Angleterre. Elle avait réservée une chambre loin du champ d'action du sort pour rester sur place. Malheureusement, elle s'était endormie à son hôtel et ne s'était réveillée qu'au petit matin. Il n'y avait eu personne chez Angleterre.

Consciente d'avoir fait une erreur monumentale, Carmen se rendit chez France. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris dans les non-dits de Lisa, un certain Arthur Kirkland connaissait très bien Marianne Bonnefoy. Sa meilleure amie ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce petit secret. Elle était offensée.

Elle arpentait les couloirs du château de Versailles avec la ferme intention de déranger Marianne et de lui demander son aide. Tous les domestiques lui firent savoir qu'elle était très occupée. Même pour une amie de longue date. Carmen eut ses soupçons renforcées quant à la présence de nouvelles nations à Versailles.

Elle croisa Monika, rose comme un pamplemousse. Carmen, charmeuse, lui demanda « innocemment » si elle avait des nouvelles de Sophia. Elle cherchait sa femme qu'elle ne retrouvait plus. Monika lui conseilla de demander à France. Mais France était occupée… Et là, Monika devint d'une couleur rouge plus prononcée.

Monika savait, par elle ne savait quel tour du mauvais sort.

Carmen ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu être au courant de toute cette histoire de transfert. Est-ce que les services secrets allemands l'espionnaient ?

« Putain ! Fais chier ! Je ne vais pas rester des plombes dans cette salle à déprimer mochement avec vous tous !

\- Je ne déprime pas, fratello ! Elle est mignonne l'Allemande ! »

Monika avait l'air de vouloir s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre.

« Je sais que tu adores les patates ! Pas la peine de le rappeler ! Et t'es pas bi !

\- Ne pars pas en vadrouille ! Vee ! »

Carmen adorait la situation bordélique crée par Lisa.

« On dirait bien que tu as un prétendant, se réjouit pour elle Carmen.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche.

\- Certains hommes sont excités par les vierges guerrières. »

Pauvre petite chose qui rougit au mot « vierge ». Carmen était désolée pour sa vie sexuelle.

« Il a l'air gentil, essaya-t-elle.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, répondit Monika. Demander à Sophia de partir dans un autre monde dans les circonstances actuelles est irresponsable.

\- Pas tellement. Elle souffrait trop de cette guerre n'en finissant pas. Je vais aller aguicher mon prétendant.

\- Je suis peut-être inexpérimentée, mais je comprends mieux l'amour que toi.

\- Si seulement… »

Carmen n'avait pas besoin de recevoir des leçons d'une personne incapable de se mettre en couple avec sa moitié. Maintenant qu'elle avait reconnu un Italie du Sud masculin, elle n'allait pas gâcher sa chance d'apprendre où se trouvait l'Autriche.

« Buenos dias !

\- Ah, putain ! Espagne ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Voyons, mon chou ! Je pense que tu es déjà au courant de ce que je recherche.

\- Un plan cul. »

Carmen ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi cru. Il lui plaisait bien en fait.

« Exactement. Où est le cul d'Autriche ?

\- Putain, t'étais au courant ? T'es qu'une pute ! »

Carmen lui donna un coup sur la tête. Elle détestait se faire insulter de la sorte. Au moins, Monika avait pris des gants dans sa manière de s'exprimer sur ce qu'elle pensait.

« C'était une décision commune avec ma chérie. Tout ceci ne te regarde pas !

\- Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Je subis les conséquences de vos conneries !

\- Tu subis les conséquences de la connerie de Chiara Vargas surtout.

\- Normalement, t'es sensée être un modèle pour elle. C'est toi qui n'assure pas ! Putain ! »

Carmen ne savait pas comment interpréter ce « putain ! ». Etait-ce une simple ponctuation ?

« Je ne suis pas une pute, clarifia-t-elle. J'aime ma femme. Et nous avons décidé de solliciter l'aide d'un homme bien portant pour agrandir notre famille. Evidemment, nous nous assurerons de leur consentement. »

Suite à sa tirade, son épaule se dénuda, la rendant encore plus sexy. Elle avait du charme et adorait en jouer.

« Bon courage ! Roderich aime sa femme ! Ils s'adorent tellement qu'ils ont construit un Empire ensemble ! Va rivaliser avec ça ! Tu ne reverras jamais ta gonzesse ! »

Carmen lui fit un doigt d'honneur et se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée par l'Italien.

Quand elle ouvrit la pièce, Carmen fut surpris par le nombre de personnes inconnues présentes, mais ne se démonta pas pour se présenter et demander sensuellement Roderich.

« Allez ! Finissons-en !

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas le regretter, hurla un blond à lunettes.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, America. »

Les autres nations blêmirent quand il lui tendit le bras. Gentleman, par-dessus le marché. Ce noiraud lui plaisait vraiment avec ses manières et son port droit.

Carmen tira la langue à Italie du Sud, puis déchanta quand Roderich lui fit une proposition à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

« Il n'en est pas question !, cria-t-elle.

\- Après m'avoir mis dans cette situation désagréable, je vous conseille d'assumer vos décisions. Je pourrai me montrer moins coopératif. »

Carmen partit avec l'Autrichien au bras, avec le ricanement machiavélique de ce sale gamin italien en fond sonore.


	9. Chapter 9

« Laisse-moi entrer !

\- Non merci », hurla Japon en serrant sa couverture contre son pauvre petit cœur affolé.

Kiku était effrayé par cette femme étrange.

Tout d'abord, Lisa Kirkland était arrivée sur un balai volant en provenance directe du pays d'Harry Potter.

Sorcellerie !

De plus, ce devait être Arthur travesti et en mode femelle punk. Kiku se souvenait de cette mauvaise période historique où l'anglais était devenu grossier et difficilement raisonnable. Seul Francis savait le prendre… Sans mauvais jeu de mots ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'un Français possessif envers son cher amour…

Tout ceci n'était pas le pire !

Arthur voulait se présenter à lui sous sa nouvelle identité sexuelle pour faire des enfants !

Enfin Lisa !

Kiku luttait pour ne pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour les trois prochains siècles à venir. Ce devait être une caméra cachée. Kiku déduisait de l'appel d'Alfred que cet évènement avait une origine digne des enfantillages du pays de la liberté. Et Arthur suit Alfred dans ces délires !

« Va-t'en ! Je t'en conjure !

\- Je t'aime !, cria Lisa.

\- Francis t'en voudra jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

Kiku apprécia ce blanc salvateur chez son interlocutrice.

« Je m'en fiche !

\- Est-ce que tu t'es disputée avec lui ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis des siècles.

\- Ah, oui… J'avais oublié. »

Kiku avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Il préféra appeler America pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

« C'est America à l'appareil ! Qui c'est ? »

La voix féminine semblait assez stressée. Kiku donnerait cher pour connaître cette appli.

« Bonjour. C'est Japon. Arthur est devant chez moi. Est-ce que tu pourrais lui demander d'arrêter de me mettre mal à l'aise, s'il te plaît ?

\- Alors, surtout, tu ne l'autorises pas à entrer chez toi. Elle pourrait te faire des choses…

\- C'était mon intention de me préserver de ses intentions !

\- Lisa va finir par se lasser et retourner délivrer France. Enfin, j'espère… Pauvre homme….

\- Pourrais-tu l'appeler pour lui dire d'arrêter, s'il te plaît ?, tenta Japon.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait son portable. J'ai déjà essayé…

\- Viens, s'il te plaît.

\- Je n'ai pas de passeport…

\- Comment ?

\- Avec ma nouvelle tête ! Je n'ai pas encore fait les formalités.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, America !

\- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir la vérité !

\- Je veux savoir. Ce ne peut pas être pire qu'Arthur pensant pouvoir me faire des bébés en changeant d'identité sexuelle.

\- On vient d'une autre dimension. On a échangé nos places avec vos nations habituelles. C'est l'idée de Lisa ! Et effectivement, elle en veut à tes spermatozoïdes ! Moi, c'est Amélia Jones, sa fille aînée. »

Kiku cria de manière peu virile, avant d'avouer à Amélia et à Lisa en même temps.

« J'aime le yaoi ! »

Franchement, qui en douterait en connaissant son amitié sans faille avec Allemagne et Italie ? Ils ne discutaient pas seulement à propos de de fleurs dans les champs, de ballons et de chats. Ils parlaient aussi littérature.

« No, fit Lisa de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Je te plains, mec… Elle connaît une ribambelle de sorts pas sympas du tout. Ne l'invite surtout pas à rentrer », dit Amélia.

Kiku flippait à mort. Il ne sortirait plus jamais de chez lui ! Pour se calmer, il pensa fortement à ces mangas avec des hommes légèrement stéréotypés dans des positions nécessitant souplesse et oubli de l'amour propre. Il visualisa des torses bien bâtis, des cuisses fortes et des sexes masculins de compétition.

Tout à coup, il sentit comme un vent de magie, le chamboulant d'une sensation oubliée.

« Effectivement, je n'ai aucune chance de t'intéresser, se désespéra Lisa après ce voyeurisme mental. Bon, je vais changer de plan. »

Béni soit le yaoi ! Kiku soupira de soulagement puis en avertit Amélia :

« Je pense qu'elle va retrouver mon père. Seulement, je ne connais pas son identité.

\- Il sera sûrement ravi de la revoir, s'en amusa Kiku. Surtout si elle fait preuve d'autant de subtilité…

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle me le présenterait un jour. Seulement, je ne sais pas comment sortir du pays ou vous avertir du problème de manière générale… Je n'ai pas les mots de passe d'Alfred pour accéder à Internet.

\- Je peux pirater son compte et mettre le message que tu veux…

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Alfred apprécie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il aura juste une crise de paranoïa. Il s'amusera à améliorer ses systèmes de sécurité. Il me paye parfois pour les tester.

\- OK. Je pense que c'est important que tout le monde sache que plusieurs nations féminines sont en liberté pour trouver des nations masculines pour procréer. Évitons de mauvaises gueules de bois, des lendemains bizarres et des enfants indésirés !

\- Je te fais un communiqué.

\- Oh, t'es un rapide. Tu pourrais me faire un passeport et une carte d'identité.

\- Il faudra juste attendre que tu le reçoives en colis international. Il me faudrait ta photo.

\- Merci, Kiku. Tu es un ange. »

Kiku rougit au compliment. Lisa l'avait complètement switché yaoi, mais Amélia le faisait revenir définitivement du côté du hentai. Elle était trop kawai sur sa photo.

Ponko Honda tournoya sur elle-même, entraînant dans son mouvement les pans de son kimono rose et violet et ses cheveux noirs. Un vent frais accompagné d'une multitude d'odeurs florales envahit la maisonnée de Lisa Kirkland.

Marianne lui avait demandé d'effectuer un gros ménage de printemps chez sa dulcinée pour éviter tout risque de sorts étranges sur d'anciens squatteurs.

Le vent s'engouffra dans le salon, la salle de bain, leur chambre à coucher et s'aventura dans la cave.

Ponko ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction, en s'apercevant du boulot monstrueux à réaliser dans cet endroit sordide. Aurait-elle assez de magie pour nettoyer cette cave ignoble ?

Elle devait profiter de l'absence de Lisa.

Ponko prit le balai de la cuisine, l'agita dans les airs pour dépoussiérer la pièce puis descendit dans l'antre de la sorcière.

Elle se retint de vomir en constatant ce que Lisa y conservait ainsi que l'état des dalles sur le sol.

La Japonaise invoqua toutes les divinités bénéfiques connues de son peuple pour effacer ce pentacle de sang.

Effectivement, les sorcières et les magiciennes s'attiraient aussi inexorablement que le bien et le mal. Seulement, il y avait des limites à ce que Ponko pouvait tolérer comme horreur chez sa sorcière bien-aimée. Et dire qu'elle avait fait l'amour au-dessus de ses squelettes.

Ne pas craquer ! Ne pas fondre en larmes ! Penser au yuri lui donnerait du courage !

Il fallait trouver la force de résister au côté obscur là où on le pouvait !

Une grosse paire de seins malmenés faisait amplement l'affaire.

Ponko avait hâte de voir les dernières créations de son pays si extraordinaire. Et elle avait raté la sortie de ses magazines préférés pour sa sorcière. Heureusement, on allait les lui garder chez elle. Elle pourrait s'y intéresser pendant des heures, une fois rentrée au pays.

Non, mais franchement, Lisa l'avait abandonnée à son triste sort pour des mois et des mois. Sans sexe ! Elle avait le droit de se rincer l'œil dans les publications journalières.

Japon avait voulu décourager Lisa de pratiquer cette folie. Les dernières fois, Lisa était tombée sous le charme de France. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Et une fois revenue, est-ce que Lisa s'intéresserait à nouveau à Marianne ?

Ah ! Le pouvoir démoniaque du shojo est à l'œuvre !

Ponko complexait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait la belle brune. Non mécontente d'être habillée comme une déesse de la mode, Marianne ne se gênait pas pour tomber tous ses vêtements. Une telle poitrine mériterait d'être dessinée dans le prochain manga pour les adultes. Tellement jolie, tellement rebondie, tellement douce... C'était un accident… En comparaison, Ponko avait l'impression d'être plate comme une limande. Une fois, elle avait demandé à Lisa si elle ne connaissait pas un sort pour booster son potentiel « séduction ».

Lisa avait été trop kawai en lui disant qu'elle était magnifique et qu'elle ne changerait rien à son apparence.

Ponko en avait rougi toute la nuit, serrée entre les bras de sa blonde.

La Japonaise mit des heures et des heures à nettoyer l'endroit et ne s'accorda du repos qu'à la toute fin de son labeur. Elle monta dans la chambre de Lisa, se glissa sous la couette et respira son parfum. Lisa lui manquait déjà. Ponko espéra qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bêtise et qu'elle revienne très vite à la maison. Sans enfant, si possible. Pourquoi n'écoutait-elle jamais son avis ?

Oui. Un bébé, c'était kawai. Oui. Elle aimerait en avoir un et connaître les joies de la maternité. Pour réaliser ce rêve, Ponko devait accepter que Lisa couche avec un homme d'une autre dimension et abandonne l'un de ses enfants à la naissance. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Et pourtant, Lisa était partie à la première occasion pour combler leur foyer d'un nouveau petit être.

Quand Lisa reviendrait, Ponko lui passerait un sacré savon. Et après, seulement après, elle irait pouponner en boudant ostensiblement.


	10. Chapter 10

Après toutes ces révélations terribles, Matthew avait préféré fuir la compagnie de ses semblables pour visiter le château de Versailles de ce nouveau monde. De toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à lui dans les couloirs. Ses camarades d'infortune, Marianne et Monika avaient certainement oublié son existence même. Alors, autant satisfaire sa curiosité concernant cet Univers en déambulant dans les bâtiments de cet endroit plein de charmes.

En avisant les tableaux décorant le château, Matthew se rendit compte que l'Histoire de France avait pris un tournant bien différent de celui qu'il connaissait.

Marianne, bien que son nom soit républicain au possible, possédait encore une Royauté. Matthew se demanda si le couple royal séjournait au château et si Marianne désirait cacher leur existence encore longtemps à son gouvernement. Enfin, pour Matthew, ceci reviendrait au même.

Personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à lui. À part sa famille. Quand ça leur prenait. Sa mère venait de se carapater avec son père pour procréer à nouveau. Marianne aurait pu faire un effort pour le connaître un peu mieux. Heureusement, Gilbert se préoccupait véritablement de lui.

Matthew préférait ne pas penser à son amoureux qu'il devrait tromper à un moment ou à un autre pour le retrouver.

De plus, il sentait qu'il aurait d'énormes difficultés à attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit.

« Canada !

\- Ah, enfin ! Tu t'en souviens ! Kuma !

\- Bonjour, mon amour ! »

Matthew serra fortement son ours, l'amenant au bord de l'asphyxie, en tombant face à face avec une aura et un sourire aussi avenants que la Sibérie. Il accepterait tout, mais pas ce pays-là !

« Russie !

\- Je m'appelle Anya. Soyons plus qu'ami. »

La jolie et grande Russe l'attrapa entre ses bras forts pour l'étouffer avec sa poitrine opulente.

« Je suis venue en visite diplomatique pour rencontrer France, mais celle-ci est bien trop occupée pour me recevoir dignement. Quand je t'ai aperçu dans les couloirs, j'ai eu envie de jouer avec toi. »

Heureusement, Anya le relâcha. Il put reprendre sa respiration et son ours aussi. Il n'appréciait toujours pas les câlins russes, même si Ivan comptait parmi ses amis.

« Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie. »

Il fallait toujours le préciser avec Russie, ne savait-on jamais.

Anya eut une sorte de petit rire qui se voulait de connivence, mais, sur la fin, il prit une tournure machiavélique et jeta un froid dans l'assistance. D'un Univers à l'autre, certaines caractéristiques ne changeaient pas.

« Je suis la femme de Marguerite Williams. Et donc…

\- Il n'y a pas : "et donc". »

Anya avait beau être une femme magnifique avec ses longs cheveux de platine, ses yeux de violines et ses formes avantageuses, mais elle n'en restait pas moins Russie avec un manteau rose et avec une pelle à la main.

« Voyons ! Canada, je suis ta plus grande chance de rentrer chez toi. Qui d'autres s'intéresseraient à toi ?

\- Prusse…

\- Je te déconseille de cocufier mon frère Biélorussie.

\- Elle fait quoi ta Marguerite avec mon chum, si je m'abuse. »

Anya devint blanche comme un linge, avant de rétorquer :

« Nous nous sommes séparées temporairement, comme ça personne ne trompe personne.

\- C'est un peu bancal comme raisonnement.

\- Je suis Mère Russie… Même si je considère mes citoyens comme mes enfants, les autres nations se moquent de moi. Je vais y mettre un terme avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir un enfant. On ne se moque pas de notre Russie, même si… »

Attendez deux minutes… Pourquoi disaient-ils aussi « Mère Russie » dans leur monde ? Matthew ne préférait pas savoir ce que faisait Ivan dans ces moments de libre. Oh, non !

« … Même si, quoi ?

\- On dit aussi : "Mère Russie" pour lui.

\- Ah !

\- Oui.

\- Il a des enfants ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Pourtant, tu devrais savoir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

\- Je suis avec Prusse.

\- Ah ! Tu ne me trouves pas jolie ! »

Que répondre pour ne pas se faire agresser sexuellement ou tabasser ? Matthew voudrait disparaître dans le néant.

« Tu es jolie, sans contexte, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par ta proposition. »

Et là, elle fondit en larmes. Matthew n'aimait pas voir les filles pleurer, alors il la prit dans ses bras. Était-ce une caresse pas du tout subtile dans son dos ? Il allait faire comme s'il n'avait rien senti qui prêtait à confusion.

Après, Anya lui fit un bisou esquimau avec le nez en le retenant par les épaules avec une poigne dantesque. Matthew craignait le moment où elle allait l'embrasser.

« Mapple ! »

Matthew n'osa pas mettre ses mains sur la poitrine d'Anya pour la repousser. Elle pourrait le prendre comme une invitation à approfondir son harcèlement sexuel. Mais elle venait de lui mettre la main aux fesses !

Heureusement, son ours grogna méchamment pour défendre sa vertu. Anya se détacha de lui, craignant apparemment les méchantes humeurs des ours polaires.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé, essaya une nouvelle foi Matthew, alors que son ours se mettait debout et entre eux.

\- C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas bien ! »

Russie et ses difficultés à se faire des amis, le retour. Matthew pesa le pour et le contre pour s'en faire une alliée. Très peu de monde arrivait à le voir ou à l'entendre. Autant mettre toutes ses chances de son côté…

« Je m'appelle Matthew. Nous pouvons être amis. Seulement amis. »

Anya fit une tête d'enterrement.

« À quoi pensiez-vous en échangeant nos places d'un Univers à un autre ? Franchement, tabernacle. »

* * *

Marguerite avait toujours trouvé Gretchen dérangeante au possible. Sa version masculine lui tapait autant sur les nerfs.

Après qu'il ait tenté par tous les moyens de lui faire l'amour, Gilbert l'avait laissée tranquille quand elle avait avancé l'argument que son nouveau corps la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Prusse avait toujours eu de la ressource, de l'imagination et de la ténacité pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ceci expliquait certainement son maintien au rang de nation alors qu'il avait perdu son statut de pays.

Après, il pouvait se révéler bête comme ses pieds. Gilbert lui avait fourni tous ses mots de passe sur Internet. Marguerite s'était commandé un passeport et toutes sortes de pièces d'identité en utilisant l'influence de son double masculin.

Le seul problème serait de supporter Gilbert encore quelques jours.

Bon côté des choses. Si jamais Marguerite n'arrivait pas à convaincre Russie d'entretenir une relation à court terme avec elle, elle pourrait toujours jeter son dévolu sur le Prussien. Gilbert entretenait jusque-là une passion torride avec son Canadien et semblait embarrassé d'être repoussé à chaque seconde de la journée.

Marguerite détestait d'être papouillée à la moindre occasion. Elle était persuadée qu'il connaissait à présent toutes ses rondeurs par cœur. Malgré toutes les menaces de son ours, Gilbert n'avait pas arrêté de la caresser et de la palper. S'il continuait ainsi, la Prusse ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir à la surface de cet Univers.

Puis, à un moment de la journée, Gilbert changea radicalement de comportement. À vrai dire, elle l'avait constaté après un coup de téléphone de la part de son petit frère chéri, awesome lui aussi, mais pas autant que lui.

Allemagne. Ludwig. Allemagne ne téléphonait que pour d'excellentes raisons à ses proches, à ses alliés ou à ses ennemis. Une fois, Alice lui avait confié qu'elle était obligée d'appeler Monika pour avoir de ses nouvelles tout simplement.

Ce n'était donc pas un coup de fil anodin.

Vu comme Gilbert la regardait avec suspicion, Marguerite se douta que l'une de ses camarades d'aventure avait déjà vendu la mèche. Elle mettait Chiara et Lisa en haut de ce classement. Sophia avait assez de classe et de talent pour se sortir de toutes situations compromettantes. Amelia avait été mis hors course d'entrée de jeu, mais ne savait-on jamais ? Sa pseudo-sœur avait beaucoup de ressources elle aussi pour embêter ses semblables.

Allez, un petit coup de fil à America serait distrayant.

« Je vais appeler mon frère.

\- Je t'en prie. Fais ce que tu veux. »

Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, Amelia lui répondit.

« Hi, sister !

\- Hi. Comment tu t'en sors ?

\- Bien. Très bien, la nargua Amélia. Sûrement mieux que toi.

\- J'en doute.

\- J'ai assez à manger pour la semaine. J'espère que d'ici là, vous viendrez me ravitailler. Je ne connais même pas le code de la carte bleue d'Alfred… Heureusement, elle a le paiement par contact… Je vais pouvoir commander dans des fast-foods.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies le moral… »

Marguerite n'aimait pas vraiment la naïveté d'Amélia qui lui avait coûté son indépendance et certainement bien plus à présent, mais il s'agissait de sa petite sœur qu'elle devait protéger coûte que coûte de Lisa.

« … Je viendrai te voir dès que je peux pour t'aider. »

Marguerite détestait que Gilbert écoute aux portes.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, répondit Amélia.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai demandé de l'aide à l'un de mes états.

\- Et il t'a cru ? »

Canada craignait le pire pour sa petite sœur, si naïve, si jeune et tellement coloniale.

« Oui, bien sûr.

\- Je crois que je passerai pour plus de sécurité.

\- Pas la peine, crois-moi.

\- Je suis dans la même situation que toi. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile. J'attends mes papiers à la maison avec Prusse.

\- Avec Prusse ?

\- Mon chum, je te rappelle.

\- Oh… Bon courage pour le supporter.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas… Il n'arrête pas de me harceler. »

Gilbert lui fit un sourire timide, alors qu'Amélia riait de sa situation.

« Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours, lui dit Amélia. Tu savais qu'il y avait un réseau Intranet où toutes les nations communiquaient entre elles.

\- Oui.

\- Ah. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu y vas souvent.

\- J'ai regardé hier.

\- Mais il y a des posts toutes les heures… Apparemment, Italie adore poster des photographies de pâtes, de pizza, de tiramisu, etc.

\- Grand bien lui en fasse.

\- Normalement, je devrais poster régulièrement puisqu'Alfred le faisait.

\- Un jour ou deux en manque d'inspiration, ce n'est pas si grave…

\- Je n'appelle pas vraiment ça de l'inspiration.

\- Et comment peux-tu aller sur l'Intranet ?, se méfia Marguerite.

\- Il avait laissé sa session allumée… »

Parfois, l'éducation de Lisa avait déteint sur Amélia. Amélia se révélait dans une innocence et une naïveté à toute épreuve, mais également aussi dans la même fourberie et adepte du suspense que sa mère biologique.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as posté des choses sur l'Intranet ! Ne regarde pas Gilbert !

\- J'ai déjà regardé ! J'attendais juste le bon moment », lui répondit Gilbert.

Gilbert avait sorti un pistolet.

« Kumajie ! Attaque !

\- Gilbird ! Attaque ! »

L'oiseau de Gilbert fondit sur l'ours et lui picora le crâne avec son bec, attirant complètement son attention.

« Amélia, je te laisse !

\- Je peux venir à ton secours. I'm the hero… »

Marguerite attrapa une batte de base-ball.

« Ne m'oblige pas à tirer, la menaça Gilbert.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à défoncer ta petite gueule d'ange. »

Malheureusement, Gilbert était un très bon stratège. Il l'avait acculé dans le coin de son lit. Il la tenait en joue avec une arme à feu, mais possédait également une épée à la ceinture.

« Rends-toi immédiatement. Quiconque connaît mes exploits sait qu'il ne peut rien contre moi.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu oseras me tirer dessus. »

Marguerite sursauta quand une balle vint se loger dans le mur, près de sa tête.

« N'en sois pas si sûr. Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi. J'ai encore assez de balles pour te vider ton sang. »

La lueur froide dans les yeux de Gilbert la convainquit qu'au moindre mouvement suspect, il n'hésiterait pas à vider son chargeur. Marguerite comprit que, de toute manière, elle serait maintenant recherchée de partout si elle échappait à Gilbert. Et blessée, elle ne s'enfuirait pas très loin.

« Tu as gagné. »

Marguerite se rassura en sentant que les gestes de Gilbert pour l'attacher étaient dénués de toute caresse déplacée.

Elle se promit de ne pas lui rendre la vie facile.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà... Ce chapitre m'a fait un bien fou. On va dire que ça sent le vécu de cosplayeuse. ça m'a permis de vérifier la théorie comme quoi Angleterre avait rendu Canada invisible parce qu'il est trop mignon pour son propre bien. Si ! C'est pour cette raison ! J'en suis intimement persuadée ! Et l'ours aussi a eu droit à son lot de câlins, mais lui, on en demandait l'autorisation à sa propriétaire. Non ! Prusse ne m'a pas attachée...Ne vous faîtes pas des idées comme ça. Et ne le faîtes pas ! xD.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci pour les reviews ! Elle m'encourage à écrire des choses encore plus débiles ! Continuez !_

* * *

Ludwig soupira de désespoir, quand il ouvrit l'intranet des nations. America avait encore fait des siennes ! Japon l'avait soutenu dans son action avec une ferveur inégalée qui retomba comme un soufflet après une révélation inattendue.

Allez savoir comment Alfred était déjà au courant de la situation pour la balancer sur le net avec la subtilité d'un troll en puissance.

Ceci s'appelait de l'espionnage ultra efficace réalisé en moins de quelques heures sur toute la surface planète terre. En tant qu'Européen, il trouvait ce fait extrêmement flippant !

De plus, America avait dévoilé l'identité et les desseins de la plupart des femmes s'étant introduites dans leur monde.

Oui, flippant !

Évidemment, Ivan n'appréciait pas vraiment que l'Américain fasse ainsi son intéressant et l'exprimait dans ses commentaires.

Ludwig se serait bien tapé la tête contre un mur à cause de leurs enfantillages, si Ivan n'avait pas rajouté avec un smiley humoristique qu'il avait maintenant un grand frère. Lequel ? Allez savoir.

De ce fait, Ludwig hésitait à ajouter son grain de sel. Apparemment, Antonio et Gilbert étaient bien trop occupés de leur côté pour valider l'histoire d'Alfred. Kiku affirmait avoir croisé Lisa Kirkland. En lisant les commentaires tous plus débiles les uns que les autres des ignorants de cette planète, Ludwig avait bien envie de pousser une gueulante en majuscules pour leur dire qu'il avait déjà pris une partie de la situation en main.

C'est là qu'il tomba sur le commentaire de Chine :

« Cette situation est déjà arrivée par le passé, aru. Donnons-leur ce qu'elles veulent. Nous en serons débarrassés pour un bon moment. Aru ! Mes petits frères et sœurs sont en fait mes enfants ! Aru ! Maintenant, je me sens trop vieux pour en avoir d'autres. En plus, ils ne sont jamais contents ! Aru ! »

Évidemment, ce commentaire avait déchaîné la fureur des Asiatiques, croyant à une blague de leur frère aux tendances paternelles. Évidemment, Yao répondit :

« Vous croyez vraiment que les Méditerranéens et les Nordiques sont nés dans les choux… Et j'en passe ! »

En voyant les commentaires salaces du Danemark sur la relation supposée incestueuse entre Suède et Finlande, Ludwig préféra intervenir avant qu'une guerre n'éclate en Europe du Nord.

« J'AI PRIS DES DISPOSITIONS POUR ARRÊTER LES MANIGANCES DE CHIARA VARGAS ET DE… MAG WILLIAMS. JE SUIS EN PLEINE DISCUSSION AVEC L'ITALIE DU NORD, ALICE VARGAS, POUR TROUVER UNE SOLUTION À LONG TERME. SI VOUS CROISEZ L'UNE DES PERSONNES CITÉES PAR AMERICA, TENTEZ DE L'ARRÊTER DANS SES PROJETS. N.B. LES KIRKLAND, IL FAUT ALLER DÉLIVRER FRANCIS CHEZ ARTHUR AVANT QUE LISA N'EN VEUILLE À SON CORPS DÉFENDANT ET TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Quand c'était en majuscule, tout le monde savait qu'il s'agissait d'un communiqué allemand ou urgent.

Juste retour des choses, les Kirkland lui dirent qu'ils n'étaient pas ses larbins, mais comme il s'agissait de défendre la vertu de Francis, il le ferait parce que ce serait marrant de lui venir en aide. Ah, ceux-là. Il ne supportait plus cette famille.

Par contre, America demanda comment Alice s'était retrouvée embarquée dans l'aventure, parce que ce n'était pas prévu.

Ivan surenchérit en disant que son frère Nicolai semblait complètement désorienté.

Ludwig expliqua qu'Alice n'en savait rien, mais elle connaissait bien Nicolai, la Biélorussie. Il demanda à America ses sources.

Entre-temps, un pervers de la Méditerranée avait fait une remarque vulgaire sur ce qu'il pensait de sa discussion avec l'Italie du Nord et prenait déjà la défense de sa petite sœur.

L'intranet était une débilité conçue par America, Japon et Estonie, parce qu'ils pensaient qu'un réseau social renforcerait leurs liens.

C'était juste une grosse cour de récréation qui compliquait les choses plus qu'elle ne les simplifiait !

En relisant les commentaires, Ludwig comprit enfin ce qu'America cachait. Seulement, Ivan avait déjà fait la déduction tout seul comme un grand.

« Mon rival s'en est allé pour laisser la place à une fillette apeurée ! Je vais dominer le monde ! »

Heureusement, Amelia Jones avait du répondant et une mère Anglaise capable de latter Russie en deux-trois mouvements.

Gilbert intervint enfin pour dire qu'il était terriblement génial et qu'il avait arrêté le Canada. En jouant la provocation, il précisa que Russie pouvait lui être reconnaissant d'avoir stoppé la furie qui voulait son patrimoine génétique. Ivan détestait généralement d'être redevable. Et en particulier, quand il s'agissait d'être redevable à Gilbert, il en devenait furax.

Alice voulut pacifier la situation grâce au compte de Feliciano. Seulement, poster une photo de tiramisu n'aiderait sûrement en rien… Ludwig fut surpris de voir qu'un bon nombre de nations était maintenant tiraillé par la faim, grâce à ce message subliminal, et allait donc faire une pause pour manger un casse-croûte.

Il avait oublié à quel point l'Italie pouvait être terriblement efficace dans certaines situations critiques et pouvait agir comme un vendeur de pains au chocolat.

Même lui sentait son ventre gargouiller. Mais il se reprit bien vite en voyant un message en majuscule ne provenant pas de lui.

Antonio appelait à l'aide. Il s'était fait arrêter par les douanes à cause de Chiara Vargas, aussi turbulente que son homologue masculin.

Évidemment, ses frères demandèrent toute l'histoire passionnante et exaltante de son road trip dans la pampa avec une jolie brune, mais Ludwig les coupa court en lui demandant qu'elle était la frontière en question et combien de temps restait-il avant qu'elle soit libérée.

Chiara s'était déjà fait la malle, mais lui s'était fait attraper.

Ludwig le laissa raconter sa passionnante histoire avec la belle Italienne. Les Méditerranéens posaient beaucoup de questions sur son caractère et son physique. Ludwig lâcha l'affaire en ordonnant à Gilbert de revenir en Europe avec la Canadienne. Ivan demanda également à ce que Gilbert parle à Nicolai, parce que le Biélorusse, persuadé d'être dans une illusion, n'accepterait la vérité que venant de sa bouche. Il en coûtait au Russe de demander ce service à Gilbert, au vu de tous les « kol, kol, kol » dans son message.

Hongrie apporta son témoignage en postant des images d'une pauvre Sophia, bâillonnée et attachée sur son lit. La belle aristocrate ne perdait pas de sa superbe, foudroyant du regard la photographe. Elizabeta avait écrit que, si elle était encore un homme comme à l'origine des temps, elle lui aurait fait subir les pires outrages pour retrouver son Roderich. En plus, Sophia était trop mignonne.

Les plus sceptiques doutèrent de la bonne foi de Hongrie. Elle avait tendance à se tromper sur le sexe des gens.

Ludwig hésita à envoyer quelqu'un sauver Sophia, mais il le fit en majuscule en message privé à Roumanie. Au moins le blond serait une distraction suffisante pour la belle brune, le temps que tout se calme.

Alice rit en voyant tous les messages.

« En fait, vous êtes comme nous. Monika s'arrache les cheveux à chaque fois qu'on cherche un compromis, s'en amusa-t-elle. Tu crois que je devrais mettre une image de gâteau bien chargé en graisse et en sucre pour les calmer ? Vee !

\- Fais comme tu le sens, Italie. Tu es plus douée que moi pour ce genre de choses. »

Alice lui fit un grand sourire. Ludwig s'en sentit troublé. Combien de fois dans sa jeunesse avait-il souhaité que son meilleur ami soit une femme ? Il avait longtemps nié son amour pour Feliciano à cause de son sexe. Après des discussions houleuses, Feliciano lui avait bien fait comprendre que tout ce qui importait dans la vie était l'être aimé. On ne retirait de véritable plaisir dans l'union charnelle qu'avec celui-ci, parce qu'on lui faisait aveuglément confiance.

Feliciano lui manquait déjà. Alice lui ressemblait beaucoup, sans être lui. Il préférait pour l'instant ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le ramener près de lui. Il allait demander à un grand frère protecteur de la Méditerranée de veiller sur Alice. Il ne supporterait pas très longtemps sa présence chez lui. Elle réveillait en lui un désir et un fantasme longtemps enfouis.

* * *

Monika avait croisé Anya qui martyrisait l'une des pauvres nations masculines. Les problèmes s'annonçaient déjà.

« Bonjour, Anya. Pourrais-tu laisser ce pauvre homme tranquille ?

\- C'est le futur père de mes enfants !

\- Sérieusement, il faudrait que nous signions une trêve. Au moins, pendant quelque temps. »

Franchement, Marianne pourrait s'occuper elle-même de ce genre de manœuvre.

« Je suis au courant de la disparition de Nicolai et de celle de Lisa. Nous sommes à égalité de perte. Pourquoi nous arrêter ?

\- Il n'était pas prévu que deux personnes s'en aillent dans l'autre monde, l'informa Monika. Je pense que Lisa ne maîtrisait pas la portée de son sort. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver ?

\- Tu as peur de la mort de nations sans importance.

\- Si tu perdais ton frère dans la manœuvre, je pense que tu le regretterais toute ta vie. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se pose et qu'on réfléchisse à des solutions.

\- J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut sous la main pour faire revenir ma chérie !

\- Mais lâche-moi, Anya, tenta le blond coincé entre son coude et son sein.

\- Tu as peut-être trouvé la solution à ton problème personnel !

\- Mapple ! Défends-moi Allemagne au lieu de m'enfoncer !

\- Seulement, Anya, ton frère ne voulait pas se retrouver dans ce monde et tu connais tout comme moi son attachement à Gretchen.

\- Il veut encore se marier avec moi. Kol, kol, kol.

\- Il dit ça pour se moquer de toi. Nicolai est incapable de la tromper.

\- Et sa remplaçante ?, s'enquit Anya, tout d'un coup assez concernée pour laisser échapper la solution à ses problèmes personnels.

\- Fidèle à son homme, venu lui aussi de l'autre monde.

\- On la signe quand cette trêve ?

\- Je savais que tu étais raisonnable, Anya.

\- Mais où est-il parti ?

\- Qui ?

\- Je sais plus. »

Monika se félicita d'avoir au moins sauvé un Canadien dans cette histoire. Elle devait vraiment faire tout elle-même. Elle était contente d'organiser la signature d'une trêve à la guerre. Bien que les autres nations la voient seulement comme une commandante militaire accro à la guerre, Monika ne faisait simplement que son devoir envers sa nation. Elle aurait préféré passer son temps à développer l'économie de son pays plutôt que de se battre pour des questions de domination du monde entre Lisa et Nicolai. Et même, elle préfèrerait perdre son temps avec Alice plutôt que se battre. C'était dire comme sa loyauté envers son pays flanchait !

Monika frémit d'horreur en croisant Feliciano. Alice avait toujours eu tendance à lui mettre les nerfs à rude épreuve. Le terme à fleur de peau serait plus exact. Monika se rendait compte que l'Italie du Nord masculine lui semblait pire.

Il aurait fallu vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas constater les efforts constants d'Alice pour lui plaire ou la séduire. Et encore, ce serait oublier le sens tactile et l'ouïe très développés des aveugles. Et même le goût et l'odorat… Il fallait être insensible. Voilà, le mot. Ceci avait gêné énormément Monika qui s'était alors posé des questions sur son orientation sexuelle. Maintenant, plus aucun doute, elle était homosexuelle. Feliciano la rebutait à un point innommable !

Ce qui mettait Monika hors d'elle était qu'Alice n'avait pas désiré se faire transférer dans un autre monde. Tout comme Nicolai. Monika l'imaginait perdue, complètement déboussolée et entourée d'hommes tous très intéressés par son utérus. Presque, elle ferait… Non… Elle allait oublier cette idée débile… Feliciano venait de lui envoyer un baiser dans les airs. Parfois, elle aimerait être aussi vulgaire que Gretchen et arrêter de rougir comme une jouvencelle.

Pour retrouver sa meilleure amie, Monika se demandait si elle devait se faire violence et supporter un dragueur Italien. Elle s'imaginait plus sa première fois avec Alice qu'avec ce Feliciano. Un frisson terrible lui parcourut l'échine.

Monika entra dans le bureau de Marianne pour contacter tous les belligérants et ainsi signer une trêve, mais elle tomba sur Carmen et Roderich, en train de s'expliquer.

« C'est hors de question !

\- Mademoiselle Espagne, je vous trouve aussi splendide que délicieuse, mais je tiens à rester fidèle à mon aimée. Sachez que je suis déjà rebuté à l'idée de mon concours dans la conception de votre enfant…

\- Mais avez-vous conscience de tout ce que ceci implique !

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à y réfléchir avant de chambouler l'ordre cosmique ! C'est une méthode que j'ai envisagée avec ma femme, parce que nous n'arrivions pas à avoir des enfants.

\- En plus, tu es stérile !

\- Aucune nation ne peut se vanter d'être particulièrement féconde. Mon couple est stérile.

\- Alors je ne comprends pas tes réticences, mon chou. »

Roderich fusilla du regard la main de Carmen posée sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'elle la retire, comme l'Autriche savait si bien le faire.

« Vous me forcez dans toute cette histoire à coucher avec vous. Soyez heureuse que je veuille bien vous fournir mes gamètes !

\- Demander l'aide de la procréation médicalement assistée, alors que nous pourrions en retirer du plaisir, c'est insensé !, s'énerva Carmen.

\- Je pense que c'est surtout le traitement hormonal et les ponctions qui vous effraient, ma chère Espagne. Vous l'avez bien cherchée. Je vous laisse y réfléchir. »

Anya et Monika regardèrent passer l'Autrichien sadique avec un grand respect.

« Heureusement, je ne suis pas tombé sur celui-ci, soupira Anya qui avait une peur atroce des piqûres.

\- Il va faire part de sa bonne idée à tous ses camarades… Pas la pelle, Anya ! Non, Russie ! Non ! Fuyez ! Autriche ! »

Heureusement, cet homme avait le sens de la survie.

« On n'a pas encore signé la trêve !, hurla Anya, ravie de se mesurer à Monika.

\- Je vais t'aider, Anya, cria Carmen. Reviens ici, Roddy chéri !

\- Carmen, tu ne peux pas forcer ce pauvre homme à tromper sa femme !

\- Tu n'as jamais vu le programme des centres de procréation. Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Déconcentrée, Monika se prit une partie de la pelle en plein visage, ce qui l'assomma assez pour qu'Anya lui échappe.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle tomba sur un sourire magnifique et une main tendue.

« Alice. »

Le regard, face à elle, lui sembla assez attristé.

« C'est Feliciano. Désolé. Comment te sens-tu ? Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte.

\- Toute cette histoire m'énerve profondément… », dit Monika en se mettant elle-même debout.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Ce serait trop étrange.

« … j'essayais de convaincre Russie de signer un cessez-le-feu, quand elle et Espagne se sont mises en tête de capturer Autriche.

\- Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais Roderich a toujours su s'en sortir avec diplomatie.

\- Je crois qu'il est plus doué à ce jeu-là avec des hommes.

\- Ah… Effectivement », en rit Feliciano.

Il ressemblait à Alice, mais c'était un homme. Monika évita son bras qui voulait attraper le sien.

« Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? Tu me blesses.

\- J'ai très bien compris que tu étais en couple avec l'Allemagne de ton monde. C'est hors de question qu'on ait un enfant ensemble.

\- Je sais… »

Monika fut étonnée qu'il en vienne à la même conclusion.

« Je croyais que tu voulais… Avec ton comportement…

\- J'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère. À partir de maintenant, ils vont tous y réfléchir sérieusement. De plus, on dirait que certaines nations nous attendent de pied ferme… Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. Tu devrais être en train de me courir après comme les autres.

\- J'aimerais que tu n'aies pas été embarqué dans cette histoire. Vraiment. »

Monika réfléchit quelques instants. Est-ce qu'elle serait prête à utiliser la solution trouvée par Roderich ? Aurait-elle le courage de le demander à Feliciano ? Pour retrouver Alice.

« Moi aussi. Tu es amoureuse d'Alice, pas vrai ? »

Monika rougit énormément. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, même pas, à Alice qui, pourtant, attendait une réponse de sa part depuis trop longtemps.

« Oui…

\- Ludwig a déjà rêvé d'Alice. »

Surprise, Monika tourna brusquement la tête vers Feliciano.

« J'avais fait un portrait de cette femme de ses rêves. Je trouvais ça amusant. Seulement, Alice ressemble beaucoup trop à cette femme. Beaucoup trop… Alors, je suis inquiet. »

Bouleversée par l'inquiétude de Feliciano, Monika le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Et cette fois-ci, Feliciano ne la rebutait pas, même s'ils avaient les larmes aux yeux et doutaient de la fidélité de son homme.

La main caressante dans son dos lui sembla aussi déplacée que le frisson qui la parcourra. Monika allait revoir ses théories sur ses attirances sexuelles.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà... Et j'ai pas fini ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, si vous compatissez pour les deux Allemagnes !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Allez, un petit peu de FrUk dans ce monde de brute, ça ne peut faire que du bien._

_Merci pour les reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir. J'ai l'impression d'être moins seule dans mes délires._

* * *

Dans un grand soupir de contentement, Marianne s'affala dans les draps, bientôt recouverte par la chaleur de son amant.

Elle reprenait son souffle petit à petit, alors qu'Arthur se déplaçait légèrement pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur elle. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Le corps moite et chaud, elle avait déjà de sacrées courbatures dues à toute cette activité intense.

Alanguie contre lui, Marianne ne demandait plus qu'une pause dans leurs ébats. Leur enthousiasme trouvait son origine dans le fait qu'ils avaient loupé le coche la dernière fois. Ils avaient voulu passer autant de temps que possible ensemble, mais le transfert inverse entre Lisa et Arthur s'était réalisé avant qu'elle ne soit enceinte.

Cette fois-ci, ils auraient leur bébé avant Lisa. Vengeance.

Évidemment, Lisa avait réalisé un nouveau transfert pour avoir encore un bébé, sans leur demander leur avis. Cette fois-ci, Lisa aimerait que son poupin soit de Japon. En même temps, vu les numéros spéciaux qu'elle avait engendrés avec Francis, à savoir America et Sealand, ces réticences à retenter l'expérience pouvaient être très compréhensibles. L'Anglaise allait donc au-delà de gros problèmes.

Ils auraient leur bébé avant Lisa. Vengeance.

Marianne sourit de béatitude. En plus, elle allait profiter amplement d'Arthur avec la trêve qui s'annonçait.

Monika, toujours aussi professionnelle, s'occupait de tout. Quel bonheur de la compter parmi ses alliées ! Par moment, elle pouvait se révéler trop pointilleuse, mais ceci comportait de nombreux avantages par la suite. Tout était réglé comme du papier à musique avec elle. Marianne lui faisait confiance les yeux fermés.

Sa main se glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Arthur qui semblait apprécier la caresse.

« One more time, deary ?

\- Je t'aime beaucoup, Arthur, mais je suis épuisée.

\- Me too. »

Marianne se félicita qu'il ne trouve pas ses mots en français, car ceci signifiait qu'il était complètement repu sexuellement. Elle avait ordonné qu'on leur prépare leurs repas et qu'on le leur emmène à la porte de son appartement. Marianne savourait toute cette tranquillité.

Elle avait encore quelques jours avant que sa compagne du moment n'ait vent de son infidélité. Si China n'était pas capable de comprendre qu'elle avait l'amour de sa vie dans son lit que pour quelque temps, elle pouvait aller se faire voir ailleurs. Marianne maudit Lisa de lui compliquer autant sa vie amoureuse. Elle pourrait faire les transferts quand elle était célibataire. Que diable !

Lisa devait le faire exprès.

La sale teigne !

Arthur leva ses yeux embrumés vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

Cette Angleterre-là était beaucoup plus adorable. Marianne passa la main dans ses cheveux de sable ébouriffés par leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Elle ne devrait pas autant s'attacher à Arthur, car il lui serait à nouveau repris cruellement. En soi, c'était très difficile de résister à son premier grand béguin : ce pirate trop sexy pour son propre bien. Il y avait du laissé allé dans la tenue de tous les jours, mais, nu comme un ver, il retrouvait tout son piquant.

« Je t'ai vraiment manqué ?

\- Of course… Je n'oublierai jamais mon premier amour.

\- Tu as quelqu'un.

\- Toi aussi, tu as quelqu'un.

\- Je ne dirais pas que c'est quelqu'un de vraiment important dans ma vie. Pas comme toi.

\- Ah…

\- Tu aimes l'autre France ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse de ton double. »

Ce serait plus simple d'en vouloir à Arthur d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre quand il partira.

« Il te voit tous les jours.

\- Pas tous les jours.

\- D'accord, pas tous les jours.

\- Pendant quelque temps, Francis ne va pas me voir du tout, dit-il avant de se relever pour l'embrasser.

\- Ah, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié, en rit Marianne.

\- En plus, il va avoir une vilaine sorcière à gérer.

\- Oh, le pauvre petit chou… »

Elle devrait vraiment penser à profiter de la présence d'Arthur, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

* * *

Francis soupira de soulagement quand il atterrit dans le lit, juste en-dessous de lui pendant sa lévitation forcée.

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'était extrêmement physique d'essayer de se détacher dans les airs.

Quand il eut perdu un peu d'altitude en enlevant un bout de cordes, il comprit toute l'astuce. Et là, il ne devait pas rater le matelas.

Enfin, il retrouvait le plancher des vaches.

Francis ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lisa lui en voulait autant. D'un point tactique, il était tout à fait logique de l'empêcher de nuire… Seulement, pourquoi n'était-elle pas tombée dans ses bras ?

Avait-il perdu de sa superbe au fil des années ?

Il était empreint d'un gros doute sur ses capacités de séduction. Se faire voler la vedette par Japon… Non, mais !

Francis alluma son téléphone portable et se connecta à l'Intranet. Quelqu'un avait cafté ! Génial ! Il n'avait pas besoin de tout expliquer en long et en large au monde entier.

Tout le monde savait qu'il était prisonnier chez Arthur, mais passons. Il s'était délivré tout seul.

Prudent, Francis ne cria pas victoire et s'en alla de l'appartement.

Arrivé dans la rue, il vit passer une sorcière à toute vitesse dans les airs et courut se mettre à l'abri dans le premier bus. Il espérait qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu.

Une fois arrivé à la station de métro la plus proche, il se demanda s'il devait empêcher une rencontre entre Kirkland de mondes différents. Il n'aimait de toute façon pas les Kirkland aujourd'hui. Il allait les laisser se débrouiller entre eux. Serait-ce judicieux de laisser des otages faciles à cette satanée sorcière ? Non.

Il marqua dans l'Intranet que la famille Kirkland devrait laisser la sorcière tranquille parce qu'il s'était délivré tout seul comme un grand. Il était le meilleur ! Et ses soi-disant amis ne valaient pas un clou. Non. Il n'irait pas délivrer Antonio des douanes françaises, chère Allemagne. Il détestait quand Ludwig donnait des ordres à tout le monde. Oui, c'était ses propres douanes, ce serait plus simple, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Aujourd'hui, il faisait grève.

Évidemment, il provoqua un tollé de protestation à propos de ses humeurs étranges.

Il avait été ligoté pendant toute une journée. Il avait bien le droit de se dégourdir les jambes. Évidemment, il téléphona aux douanes pour aider un certain senor Antonio Fernadez Carriedo, représentant de l'Espagne, qui avait heureusement mis ses papiers en règle selon ses conseils avisés. Il pouvait arrêter sa grève pour aider un ami dans la panade. Il n'en avertit pas Allemagne, parce qu'il aimait l'embêter et qu'Antonio finirait par le dire innocemment au détour d'une conversation.

Francis arriva à la gare et se fit immédiatement accoster par Lisa. Sa rapidité à le retrouver et à se déplacer l'avait toujours subjugué.

« Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ?

\- Toutes les nations sont au courant de ton existence et de ta présence en ce monde. Donc, ça ne sert plus à rien de me séquestrer. Tu risques simplement de mécontenter tout le monde.

\- Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver ? Personne n'aurait cru Japon.

\- Une certaine America a cafté. D'autres nations ont validé son histoire. Tes copines ne sont pas très futées.

\- Je pensais qu'elles tiendraient plus longtemps. Notre fille a ton mauvais penchant pour emmerder le monde.

\- J'aimerais rentrer en France.

\- Je t'accompagne et je m'invite chez toi. »

Ils se lancèrent des regards pleins d'animosité, jusqu'à ce que Lisa déclare :

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis… J'ai été reçue par une bande de magiciens minables à l'appartement.

\- La famille Kirkland. Paix à leur âme. Ils auraient dû regarder leurs messages, chantonna Francis.

\- Je ne les ai pas tués, se défendit-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que tu les as traumatisés au plus profond de leur âme. »

Lisa eut un petit rire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon pour une certaine fratrie.

« C'est quoi cette idée de te faire un autre mec dans mon monde ?

\- Tu as vu le résultat de mes précédentes grossesses ?

\- Oh ! Crois-moi ! Je m'en suis occupé de nos petites pestouilles.

\- Moi aussi, je m'en suis occupée. Ce serait trop douloureux de recommencer. Et Sealand est en pleine adolescence.

\- Préadolescence. Le pire est à venir.

\- Je préfère ne pas y penser.

\- Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'on en fasse un autre ?

\- Ma femme veut un bébé.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas envoyé, elle ? »

Lisa lui fit un regard qui se voulait éloquent, mais Francis ne le comprit pas.

« J'avais peur qu'elle ne revienne pas. Ponko peut très bien empêcher le transfert de se refaire.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une concurrente.

\- Japon n'utilise que très peu ses pouvoirs. Et nous sommes alliées. Pas de quoi faire un drame. De plus, elle n'oserait pas pratiquer certains sorts.

\- Contrairement à toi… C'est quoi ton plan pour la suite ?

\- Kiku est complètement gay, râla Lisa en roulant des yeux.

\- Je m'en doutais, vu comment il reluque Héraklès.

\- Je ne m'en doutais pas. C'est tout », ronchonna-t-elle.

Une bonne chose de faîte, elle n'avait pas trop traumatisé un Asiatique qui n'avait rien demandé. Francis se souvenait des sous-vêtements affriolants cachés par sa grande robe de nurse punk. Penser à la conception de Sealand lui permit d'y voir plus clair.

« Je boude, continua Francis pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à lui.

\- C'est hors de question d'avoir un nouveau garnement aussi pénible que les deux autres. Je suis sûr que ton patrimoine génétique y contribue largement.

\- À mon avis, on est deux sur ce coup-là. Je parie que Marianne et Arthur s'y sont déjà mis. Arthur était très déçu lors de la dernière fois. Heureusement, il avait Sealand pour le dégoûter de la paternité, plaisanta Francis. C'est une boutade. Bébé, Peter était adorable, même avec son hyperactivité. Et rien ne peut dégoûter Arthur de la paternité. Tu l'aurais vu avec Alfred… Franchement, Lisa, il faut que tu assures pour ce coup-ci. Il adore se venger. Ce trait désagréable de caractère que tu partages avec lui n'a rien de charmant.

\- Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'ils n'y étaient pas arrivés de leur côté. Maintenant, je peux le savoir.

\- Oh, dis-moi tout ! Tu espionnes leur chambre à coucher ?

\- Non. J'enverrai Rosemary Mc Bunny se renseigner. Le lapin peut voyager à travers les différents mondes sans se perdre.

\- Bon à savoir.

\- Ainsi, je peux continuer à donner des directives à mon gouvernement et être rapidement informée des problèmes.

\- Tu ne fais pas confiance à Arthur ?

\- Arthur n'a pas mes pouvoirs magiques, ce qui l'empêche de dissuader tout le monde de s'en prendre à l'Angleterre. J'ai érigé des barrières magiques pour que personne ne m'embête pendant mon absence. Heureusement, une trêve va être signée. Mes alliées vont reprendre du poil de la bête. Nous pourrons donner l'assaut final à mon retour.

\- Nicolai est ici.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que ton sort te dépasse.

\- J'avais tout calculé ! L'alignement des planètes, le choix des nations, les incantations, les produits… Tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, bordel ?

\- J'y suis pour rien ! », se plaint Francis.

Quand ils arrivèrent pour payer au guichet, se disputant comme un vieux couple, Lisa regarda le vendeur avec des yeux exorbités :

« Deux tickets pour Paris ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent avec leurs places, quand Francis comprit une chose.

« Mais on n'a pas payé !

\- Je t'offre le voyage pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir ligoté toute la journée.

\- Mais…

\- Ne discute pas.

\- Tu ne m'offres pas vraiment le voyage, puisque tu as hypnotisé cette personne pour qu'elle nous donne les billets. »

Lisa soupira et lui attrapa fermement l'épaule.

« Pas de scandale, mon chéri. Profite de mon influence magique pour voyager gratos.

\- C'est ma compagnie de train que tu entubes, Lisa.

\- Ah. Dans mon monde, c'est ma compagnie de train qui gère le tunnel.

\- Tout ne fonctionne pas comme chez toi, ici.

\- On va dire que tu m'offres le voyage et que tu te débarrasses de formalités administratives pour te faire rembourser ton billet de train par l'Élysée.

\- Avec cet argument, j'apprécie beaucoup mieux ton geste altruiste. En plus, je passe pour un gentleman.

\- Tu m'exaspères déjà, Francis.

\- Mais ça te plaît. »

Les joues de Lisa se colorèrent d'un joli rouge, alors qu'elle niait intérieurement ses sentiments. Francis l'avait toujours appréciée. Elle était beaucoup plus directe et honnête qu'Arthur, ce qui l'avait séduit au premier abord. Par contre, elle était beaucoup plus dangereuse en raison de ses pouvoirs. Comme elle avait été amoureuse de lui, Lisa ne lui avait généralement pas causé de tort. Elle l'était encore. Francis le sentait dans sa façon de se tenir et de détourner le regard.

Fidèle à Arthur, Francis ne ressentait plus vraiment le grand challenge de séduire quelqu'un. La seule exception était Lisa Kirkland. Bien évidemment. Arthur aimait Marianne à un tel point qu'il acceptait que Francis s'acoquine avec Lisa. Heureusement, lui et son double féminin ne vivaient pas dans le même monde.

« À quoi tu penses ?

\- Au bon temps que se prend Marianne avec mon compagnon.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Tu vas te faire du mal.

\- Je suppose que Ponko t'attend bien sagement à la maison.

\- Évidemment.

\- Elle le prend comment ?

\- Je lui ai expliqué que je ne pouvais prendre que ce créneau pour venir dans ton monde.

\- Il y a des créneaux ?

\- Je serais venu plus souvent si je l'avais pu.

\- Ah… Pour me voir ?

\- Entre autres », sifflota-t-elle.

Francis se hasarda à lui attraper la main sur le quai. Lisa le laissa faire quelques instants, avant de mettre un peu de distance.

Il la ferait très vite craquer. Il en était persuadé.


	13. Chapter 13

_Alors. Je travaille en ce moment... Je ne sais pas si mon rythme d'écriture va en être modifié. Je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas._

_C'était la partie "je raconte ma vie pas du tout passionnante". _

_Merci pour les reviews ! _

_Pour répondre à une question et à une remarque : _

_\- J'adore Iggy en papa gâteau, parce que ça lui va trop bien. On voit bien qu'il est ultra-protecteur envers America (il le couve !) et qu'il l'adore. _

_\- Et il y a un chapitre NyoFr/Uk bonus sur la version AO3 (je vous laisse imaginer le rating. Si vous êtes en manque de FrUk et que vous avez l'âge, c'est le chapitre 3). Et j'espère faire des bons choix de couples. En tout cas, j'ai tout fait pour que ce soit bordélique à souhait._

* * *

Étrangement, Marguerite fut d'accord pour traverser l'Atlantique en avion avec lui.

Gilbert se posait énormément de questions dont les plus importantes tournaient autour de son copain. Qu'était devenu Matthew ? Quand on connaissait le personnage, il y avait de quoi réellement s'inquiéter. On l'oubliait tellement facilement qu'il pourrait se retrouver perdu pour l'éternité. Heureusement, Gilbert était awesome et n'oublierait pas son Canadien. Comment allait-il ? Où était-il ? Pourrait-il revenir sain et sauf ? Pour combien de temps était-il parti ?

Malgré tout ce qu'on lui ordonnerait, il ne lâcherait pas Marguerite d'une semelle. Gilbert avait bien constaté que son mec était devenu une nana dans ses bras. Logiquement, l'effet inverse devrait se produire à un moment ou à un autre.

Marguerite se révélait avare en renseignements. Gilbert avait tout de même obtenu d'elle l'information comme quoi Matthew devait se porter comme un charme. L'inconvénient de l'avion, ce sont les autres passagers. Gilbert ne pouvait pas harceler Marguerite de questions en tout genre avec sa ténacité légendaire.

Une fois arrivé à Bruxelles, il ne lui laisserait pas une minute pour souffler.

Via l'intranet, il avait appris que plusieurs femmes avaient pris la place de plusieurs nations. Et un homme avait pris la place de Natalya. Et cet homme voulait le voir à tout prix, car il ne croirait personne d'autre que la Prusse. Apparemment, les filles ne lui avaient pas demandé son envie pour faire le grand saut dans un monde inconnu. Comme il ressemblait à Russie, ce Nicolai devait être tout autant flippant.

Gilbert n'aimait vraiment pas se taire, surtout quand il aimerait savoir beaucoup de choses. Son esprit de stratège s'était mis en route. Tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre pourrait ramener l'amour de sa vie. Effectivement, Matthew n'était pas le premier amour de sa vie, mais que voulez-vous, il y avait cru avec d'autres dans sa jeunesse optimiste. Cette fois-ci, c'était le bon. Il ne le laisserait pas filer dans un autre monde.

Ce qu'il avait entendu sur des histoires de grossesse lui filait un peu la trouille. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une sale blague de ces nymphomanes ayant débarqué chez eux. Marguerite ne lui avait pas encore fait d'avance. Tant mieux.

« Elle est comment ma jumelle ?, la questionna Gilbert, espérant trouver un angle d'attaque.

\- Aussi exaspérante que toi.

\- Pourquoi Nicolaï veut tant la voir ?

\- Ils sont mariés. Parfois, Nicolai peut se révéler romantique et cruche à souhait. »

Gilbert toussa pour cacher son malaise.

« Je peux comprendre qu'il veuille se référer à la personne en qui il a le plus confiance.

\- Je crains sa réaction en te rencontrant. Il vaudrait mieux que l'une d'entre nous t'accompagne.

\- Toi de préférence ?

\- On a juste à prendre un autre avion pour se rendre en Biélorussie. En quoi ce petit détour serait gênant ?

\- Ludwig va m'engueuler.

\- Tu t'en fiches.

\- Je m'en voudrais si tu me files entre les pattes.

\- Je serai sage.

\- Je vais le prévenir. »

Après une âpre discussion avec son petit frère, il fut décidé qu'il irait avec des renforts. Suisse était d'accord pour faire le voyage tout frais payé et d'accepter une rémunération pour tenir à l'œil sa prisonnière.

Mécontent, Gilbert accepta la présence de Vash sur leur prochain vol. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'accointance avec le Suisse. Il ne possédait pas le même état d'esprit. Heureusement, Vash pouvait se révéler un allié très pratique.

Il se mit à entretenir son arme à feu dans l'avion, décourageant quiconque de l'arrêter dans son activité et en menaçant Marguerite de la cribler de balles en cas de conduite suspecte.

« Je ne sais pas si mes blessures pourraient se répercuter sur mon double masculin. Lisa n'a jamais pu vérifier cette théorie. Ce serait intéressant de savoir jusqu'à quel point nous sommes liés.

\- À mon avis, vous n'êtes pas aussi reliés que tu aimerais le penser, répliqua Vash. On se douterait d'un phénomène paranormal depuis le temps. »

Gilbert saluait le pragmatisme de Vash qui chassait toutes ses inquiétudes.

« Je dirais que l'existence toujours effective de la Prusse dans mon monde appuie cette théorie.

\- Ce n'est pas physique, rétorqua immédiatement Vash.

\- Pour une nation, la géopolitique est une question physique. »

Gilbert avait hâte d'arriver pour rencontrer toute la famille slave. Et particulièrement Ivan. Ironie quand tu nous tiens.

V.D.M.

Il ne s'attendait pas à être embrassé sur les lèvres par Nicolai. Auparavant, durant ses périodes de célibat, il ne disait pas non à un mec plutôt mignon qui lui tombait dans les bras. Mignon, si on exceptait sa ressemblance avec Russie, car Russie ne serait jamais adorable dans son inconscient traumatisé ad vitam aeternam. Par contre, il avait l'air complètement perdu, ce pauvre homme.

Alors que Gilbert tentait de lui expliquer la situation tout en supportant sa tendance aux câlins, Marguerite se mit à faire du gringue au Russe.

Ah, voilà, pourquoi la petite peste avait insisté pour effectuer le voyage !

Gilbert lui souhaitait bien du courage, surtout que les rumeurs concernant le physique avantageux et les tendances du Russe avaient de quoi refroidir durablement les ardeurs de chacun.

* * *

Gretchen se faisait énormément de soucis pour Nicolai. Son mari n'était pas rentré à la maison et ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois en quarante-huit heures. Comme il avait le projet de s'approcher d'un peu trop près de la demeure de Lisa durant une réunion étrange pour écouter aux portes, elle craignait le pire.

Elle hésitait à téléphoner à Anya. Tout le monde se moquait d'elle quand elle jouait les épouses modèles. Seulement, il s'agissait de Nicolai, le grand amour de sa vie. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Quoi qu'on en dise, c'était fichtrement awesome d'être amoureuse à ce point.

« Anya, à l'appareil. »

Gretchen enjoliva le tout pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas croisé Nicolai. Et là, son monde sembla s'écrouler sur lui-même. Ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés par quelque chose d'aussi invisible qu'une frontière entre deux mondes différents.

« Je suis en train de négocier une trêve avec nos ennemis. Je pense que tu es tellement accablée de chagrin que tu n'es pas capable de gérer la situation à la place de Nicolai.

\- Ne présume pas de ce genre de chose, s'énerva Gretchen. Il m'a nommé comme successeur.

\- Voyons, Gretchen. Nous savons très bien qu'il l'a décidé par pur sentimentalisme.

\- Anya, je te défends de prendre des décisions à ma place. Je vais le représenter. Où es-tu ?

\- En France. Je signerai dès que Marianne daignera sortir de ses appartements privés. »

Sa meilleure amie allait encore vivre un drame amoureux, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles sa petite amie était en Chine et qu'il était midi passé en France. Gretchen ne comprendrait jamais son caractère volage.

« Je trouverai un moyen de faire sortir Marianne de ses appartements privés, dès que j'arriverai en France.

\- Je ne pense pas que le spectacle te plaira.

\- Tu parles à la Prusse, chère belle-sœur. Rien ne me choque. Et j'aimerais bien retrouver mon bienheureux de cet état de fait awesome.

\- Si tu pouvais ne pas faire ce genre de sous-entendu sur mon frère, Gretchen, s'énerva Anya.

\- Je vais me gêner. Y a-t-il un moyen de le faire revenir ? »

Anya lui expliqua les conditions de retour qui effrayèrent Gretchen. La femme albinos aurait aimé connaître un peu plus les détails, les petits alinéas dans les sorts, pour trouver un autre moyen de ramener son cher et tendre.

« De plus, la femme Biélorussie est ici avec son petit ami. Il me semble que leurs chances de retour soient minces…

\- Je suis enceinte. »

Il y eut un gros blanc à l'autre bout de fil.

« Pile au moment où j'aurais le plus envie de lui, se lamenta Gretchen pour briser la glace.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Nicolai était au courant ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vous comptiez nous le dire quand ?

\- Quand il n'y aurait plus de risque de fausses couches… Tu crois que la naissance pourrait le faire revenir ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Gretchen. Il faudrait en parler à la spécialiste. Lisa est partie dans l'autre monde. Comment veux-tu que je sache ?

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là.

\- Ne me fais pas une crise amoureuse, je t'en prie !

\- J'arrive ! Je prends l'avion !

\- Tu ne prends pas l'avion, tu ne prends pas le train. Tu te tiens tranquille ! Je m'occupe de tout… Je te ferai parvenir un exemplaire et j'établirai une connexion internet au moment des négociations.

\- Tu n'as rien signé ?

\- Mais non, je n'ai rien signé. Monika a pourtant bien essayé. Seulement, ça ne signe pas comme ça.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

\- Tu ne te déplaces pas. J'irai déranger Marianne pour toi.

\- Je préfèrerai l'informer moi-même de la bonne nouvelle.

\- Je lui dirai de te téléphoner. Tu ne bouges pas. Je vais essayer d'obtenir plus d'informations sur les retours possibles. Je te tiens au courant… »

Gretchen sourit quand elle entendit Anya s'écrier qu'elle allait être tata, avant d'avoir fini de décrocher son téléphone. Elle se demandait si Nicolai allait bien. S'il ne savait pas qu'il serait transféré dans un autre monde, le choc avait dû être terrible.


	14. Chapter 14

_Avertissement : Langage grossier d'Italie et choses à ne surtout pas faire._

_Sérieusement, ce qui arrive à Romano, il ne faut surtout pas le reproduire les filles (et les garçons, aussi, ne sait-on jamais…). Ce qui arrive à Antonio, aussi, ce n'est pas drôle. Ce qu'a fait Antonio à Chiara aussi… le rapt, c'est pas bien… En fait, il y a plein de trucs dans cette fanfiction à ne pas faire. Je devrais mettre un avertissement général au début._

_Si ! Vous allez savoir comment ça s'est passé à la douane !  
_

_Je les aime, ces deux-là. C'est fou !_

_Je répète : à ne pas reproduire. Sous aucun prétexte. Vous risquez de le regretter._

_Merci pour la review ! J'avais très envie de faire le personnage de Gretchen. Prusse est une personne adorable dans le fond. Pour voir la tête qu'il tirait, je pense que le pov de Russie sera très instructif._

* * *

Situation merdique de merde !

Assis dans l'un des couloirs luxueux de Versailles, Romano détestait ce qui lui arrivait à cause d'un désir complètement con de maternité d'une folle dingue. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas se reprocher d'avoir été puni par une instance divine supérieure pour son mauvais comportement de salopard. Féli, aussi, avait été transféré dans ce nouveau monde. Bon. OK. Il avait péché sur le domaine de la sodomie avec le bâtard aux patates. Les meilleurs n'étaient à l'abri de rien. Mais dans ce cas, ils auraient dû tous être du voyage. Et en premier lieu, son bastardo !

L'italien soupira, ne trouvant rien de passionnant à faire.

Roderich l'avait sauvé de l'ennui, tout à l'heure, en annonçant à la ronde sa manière personnelle de régler le problème en étant accompagné d'une Carmen dépassée et hystérique. Idiota d'Espagne. Romano avait essayé de la raisonner, parce que Roderich était une tête de mule et qu'il avait toujours eu une influence positive sur Antonio. Bien sûr ! Une putain d'influence positive ! Oui, en comparaison avec le pervers romantique et le bâtard albinos aux patates, ça s'appelle une influence positive… Et ça ne marchait pas inversement… Antonio était sa mauvaise influence.

Peine perdue. Carmen continuait de faire sa scène à Roderich à l'heure qu'il était. Le spectacle avait traîné en longueur Romano s'en était désintéressé.

Carmen avait l'air de l'avoir dans le pif et ne supportait pas ses gros mots. « Bordel de merde, va consulter avec l'autre coincé et fais pas chier ! » n'avait pas été très bien accueilli par l'Hispanique. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait concentré ses insultes sur la région basse du corps.

Enfin bref ! Carmen se révélait être le problème personnel de Roderich.

Et putain, Antonio avait été l'amant de Roddy ! Ceci remplissait d'une jalousie maladive et pleine d'insultes Romano en temps normal. Pour ce qui était de Carmen, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment gay… Attention ! Il se pensait bi, parce qu'il ne gardait jamais ses yeux dans sa poche au passage d'une jolie fille. Antonio était l'homme de sa vie, donc la grande exception dans sa bisexualité complètement assumée.

Il fallait dire également que les nanas n'étaient pas nombreuses côté nation. Romano n'avait pas fait son difficile en constatant sa grande attirance pour son ancien tuteur. La grande alchimie de leur couple avait fini par le convaincre. Et le sexe était excellent. Les disputes orageuses. Romano n'allait pas s'en plaindre au vu de son contentement physique et émotionnel.

Et Antonio cultivait des putains de tomates juteuses et délicieuses. Il ne fallait pas le lâcher. Oui, tout son potentiel « séduction » résidait dans ses tomates bien fermes… Et ses fesses sublimes…

L'Italien était donc en train de faire l'inventaire de ses motivations pour retrouver Antonio au plus vite.

Ils n'avaient jamais bien supporté l'abstinence sexuelle et détestaient la tromperie.

Romano était prêt à refaire ami-ami avec ses mains. Antonio craquerait en premier. Il pouvait s'en passer des putains de choses tentantes en neuf mois. Antonio, tellement gentil garçon, en recevait des propositions. Si ces personnes savaient comment elles se feraient démonter par sa fougue, elles y réfléchiraient à deux fois. Romano tirait une certaine fierté sur sa résistance au pieu. Les meilleurs amis d'Antonio s'étaient foutus de sa gueule après sa première fois. Une première fois, c'est une première fois, bande de couillons ! Romano avait gagné leur respect en s'accrochant et en augmentant son endurance. Quelle joie de se ramener en réunion avec des putains de cernes, une gueule bien défoncée, la chemise débraillée et d'arriver à tenir un discours cohérent sur l'économie ! Il se sentait comme le boss ces jours-là, même s'il avait quelques difficultés à ne pas faire la sieste l'après-midi et ensuite à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Vive le cappuccino…

« Bonjour ! »

Une voix féminine. Romano prit une grande inspirant en imaginant que c'était à son tour de souffrir. Laquelle des timbrés allait-il se coltiner ?

Les yeux bruns d'une Asiatique le contemplaient avec beaucoup de curiosité. Sa longue tunique rouge sur son pantalon noir lui rappelait celle de son ami Hong Kong. En fait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Li. Ses longs gants noirs remontaient jusqu'à mis bras, une fleur rouge ornait ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos.

« Je suis Yin, la nation de Hong Kong. J'avais rendez-vous avec Marianne Bonnefoy. T'es qui toi ?

\- Un Vargas sans importance. »

Comme s'il allait se faire mettre la main au collier facilement ! Romano bénit pour une fois d'avoir une entité jumelle ! Putain, comment les gens grave flippaient de les confondre par erreur ! Silencieux, on pouvait les confondre. Si. Ils l'avaient testé ! Romano avait presque envie de ricaner.

« Où est Marianne ?

\- Occupée.

\- Je vais l'appeler.

\- Genre, très occupée. T'as qu'à causer avec Monika, elle a l'air complètement dispo.

\- Chine est ici ?

\- J'en sais rien. Et je m'en fous.

\- Oh. »

Une lueur calculatrice s'alluma dans le regard de Yin, son sourire explosa de bonheur.

« Elle est avec qui ? »

Serait-ce judicieux de se mettre à dos l'une des seules alliées qu'il avait dans ce monde de merde ? Il pourrait gagner la confiance de Yin, mais Chine pourrait lui en vouloir. Trop de risques, pas assez de bénéfice.

« Elle est en train de négocier une trêve. »

Diplomatie, quand tu nous tiens.

« T'es chiant !

\- Putain ! C'est toi qui te la ramènes en voulant connaître les ragots de Versailles ! C'est d'un savoir-vivre de merde !

\- Je ne t'ai pas insulté ! J'ai juste dit que tu étais chiant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas traité de putain ! C'est une simple ponctuation, putain !

\- T'es le double de Chiara Vargas. »

Yin se baissa à sa hauteur. Elle avait fait sauter quelques boutons à sa tunique. Cette jolie vue sur ses rondeurs rassura Romano sur son orientation sexuelle malmenée par les propos de ses soi-disant amis et famille. Romano se sentit rougir devant son regard insistant.

« J'ai des choses à te dire.

\- Je crois déjà savoir ce que tu me veux. »

Ce fut au tour de Yin d'afficher le coloris de son vêtement. Yin balbutia tout en essayant de trouver ses mots. Mignonne comme tout.

« Bah. Écoute. J'ai une lointaine connaissance qui a proposé la reproduction médicalement assistée. Enfin, si t'es d'accord. Je veux me barrer aussi fissa que possible.

\- On ne pourrait pas faire connaissance d'abord.

\- J'ai quelqu'un chez moi. Hors de question que je le trompe. »

Yin lui sourit gentiment. En fait, Romano sentit qu'il n'était pas si mal tombé pour une fois. Il déchanta très vite en se recevant sur les genoux tout un tas de magazines pornographiques et des flacons.

« Allez ! Au travail ! »

Yin lui désigna les toilettes les plus proches.

« Je monte la garde !

\- Mais, t'es pas bien ! Putain !

\- Fais-moi juste signe quand tu as fini. Je récupère tout et je m'occupe du reste. Et reste dispo, si ça ne marche pas les premières fois ! »

Elle avait même une glacière ! Romano ne réussit même pas à bouger et à piquer un sprint pour s'enfuir, tellement il était surpris et traumatisé.

C'est ainsi qu'il finit dans des toilettes luxueuses d'un palais magnifique à se poser tout un tas de questions existentielles comme : « Que foutait-il là, putain ? », « Pourquoi les images des magazines ne l'aidaient pas ? », « S'il tapissait les W.C. avec les pages, est-ce que ce serait mieux ? », « Et s'il pensait à Antonio plutôt ? » et « Devait-il vraiment accepter ce racket honteux sur la production de ses couilles ? ».

Finalement, Yin tapota à la porte des toilettes au bout de deux heures.

« Euh… Je m'inquiétais…

\- Je n'y arriverais pas. »

Yin reprit la couleur des coquelicots.

« Est-ce que tu as des problèmes ?

\- Ma vie sexuelle a toujours été épanouie jusque-là. Franchement, demander ça dès que tu me rencontres, c'est flippant !

\- Je voulais éviter des situations gênantes à répétition… Oh ! Je ne crois pas que Marianne appréciera ton sens de la déco. »

Romano regarda les murs tapissés de mec et de nana dans toute leur superbe.

« On va dire que c'est une anecdote historique qui fera bien rire les Français pendant des siècles. »

Yin rit à l'idée et proposa de tout laisser en l'état, avec les flacons, les magazines et même la glacière.

A l'idée de mettre dans l'embarras tout le personnel et les visiteurs du palais, Romano accepta l'idée et partit se promener dans les jardins avec Yin pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Une mauvaise première impression ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas. Mais non ! Cette fleur de camélia était particulièrement éblouissante, mais pas autant que la femme qui l'arborait. Romano pouvait avoir un vocabulaire varié, quand il faisait du gringue. Quel sourire étincelant ! Cette blague était drôle et mignonne à la fois. Leur bébé serait magnifique. Il s'entendait tellement bien avec Li, alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'il en fût de même avec Yin.

En fait, Romano accepta surtout de la baratiner, d'aller dans le célèbre labyrinthe du jardin et de piquer un sprint de dératé dès qu'ils eurent suffisamment avancé dans les allées.

Les Italiens sont romantiques, mais ils connaissent bien les embrouilles pour se débarrasser de leur conquête. Un jour, il écrira un manuel du parfait créateur/casseur d'idylle. Et puis, Yin avait commencé à démonter l'ambiance dès son arrivée.

Une mauvaise première impression restera toujours une mauvaise impression.

Romano était perdu, ce qui n'améliorait pas leur première rencontre.

Ce jardin n'était pas configuré de la même manière que celui de son monde.

Il en avait semé des gens. Il n'échouerait pas aujourd'hui par amour pour Antonio.

« Romano ! Tout à l'heure, les toilettes, c'était une blague ! J'ai confiance en ma femme pour réussir ! »

Sauve qui peut !

* * *

Chiara Vargas avait réussi à semer Antonio dès les Pyrénées. Cette Espagne n'était pas très futée. Un peu con sur les bords, mais bien plus agréable que Carmen. Ils chantaient Un, dos, tres, Maria dans la voiture au passage de la douane.

**Ella es un laberinto carnal**  
_Elle est un labyrinthe de désir_  
**Que atrapa y no te enteras**  
_Dans lequel on entre sans en sortir_

Et là, Chiara s'était mise à hurler de la sauver de ce fou furieux espagnol, fan de Ricky Martin.

La chanson avait pas mal aidé pour le cataloguer comme pervers sexuel qui avait embarqué une pauvre Italienne de quatorze ans en vacances en Espagne chez ses vieux grands-parents. L'avantage d'être petite, quand les filles d'aujourd'hui en paraissent vingt, c'est de pouvoir se débarrasser des gros lourdauds comme Antonio.

En supplément, elle avait inventé toute une histoire de trafic de drogue par des moyens peu recommandables. Antonio était bon pour se faire fouiller en profondeur, pendant qu'elle échappait à la surveillance des douaniers et passait en France.

Antonio, gros couillon, lui avait indiqué que les frontières européennes contrôlaient rarement les personnes depuis belle lurette.

Comme elle avait piqué le fric d'Antonio pendant qu'il regardait la route et fredonnait des airs ringards pour lui torturer les oreilles, elle eut de quoi se payer le train jusqu'en Italie. Rome, te voilà !

À partir de là, elle se débrouillerait pour obtenir des papiers de manière illégale et voyagerait jusqu'à Hong Kong pour rencontrer le futur père de ses enfants.

Elle ne doutait pas de son potentiel séduction, une seule seconde. Il fallait la jouer plus fine que Yin avec son double. Pauvre homme. Certes, Chiara avait séduit peu de personnes, mais ceci avait toujours été un succès. Sa chance en amour ne pouvait pas la déserter maintenant. Elle possédait plein, plein, plein de ressources en tant que femme.

La preuve, ce pauvre Antonio n'avait pas su d'où le malheur lui tombait dessus. Son sang sicilien avait refait surface à violence grande V, à force d'écouter des chansons pour discothèques de plage.

Il l'avait bien cherché.

Alors qu'elle s'émerveillait de la Côte d'Azur à travers les vitres, Chiara se demandait si elle regrettait ou pas ses accusations. Pas tellement. Le calme et le silence du TGV français étaient une telle bénédiction après toute cette musique. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté pendant tout le trajet. Elle aurait pu trouver un moyen de s'enfuir à Bruxelles, mais elle avait pris le risque de tenter une action dès la première douane tellement elle n'en pouvait plus. Qu'elle ait chanté avec lui la chanson qui était passée trois fois ne voulait rien dire ! C'était pour l'embobiner, puissance mille !

Une fois arrivée à Rome, elle se mêla à la foule de gens qui sortait de la gare, appréciant de retrouver son pays et sa langue natale.

Un homme en habit de prêtre lui barra le passage.

« Au nom du père, du fils et du Saint-Esprit, je vous arrête pécheresse ! »

Merde ! Vatican !

Chiara piqua un sprint. Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez, courir en soutane n'a rien de pratique. Chiara le savait, pour avoir de nombreuses fois fui les bonnes sœurs. Elle se mangea un mur/bouclier humain et se fit capturer.

Après un passage plein d'eau bénite, de sermons sur son attitude indigne de jeune fille en fleur et de prières pour le salut de son âme, Chiara était partie pour Bruxelles, accompagné d'une nation beaucoup plus introvertie.

Heureusement, faire le pied de grue devant les toilettes comportant une femme à l'intérieur intéressait peu Vatican. Elle put donc descendre à l'arrêt suivant dans son Italie chérie.

À elle, Hong Kong !

Même si Chiara avait l'impression de concourir dans une espèce de télé-réalité où elle devait arriver à tout prix à sa destination malgré tous les obstacles se dressant sur sa route, elle s'éclatait comme une petite folle. Tout ceci lui rappelait son enfance à s'échapper des griffes de Carmen.

Elle pensait garder un bon souvenir de cette épopée. Elle en aurait des choses à raconter à son bébé.

* * *

_Je répète : à ne pas reproduire.  
_

_Pourquoi ai-je choisi un dos tres Maria ? C'est une chanson qui m'a beaucoup saoulée quand j'étais très jeune. En plus de te rester dans la tête, elle te donnait envie de danser jusqu'à ce que tu l'aies entendu à tous les coins de rue… Lorsque tu regardes bien les paroles, ce n'est pas pour les tous petits. En tout cas, un tout petit qui ne parle pas espagnol ne comprend pas. Il comprend juste un dos tres tatatata Maria. Ça suffit pour danser. Extrait : Elle est un labyrinthe de désir dans lequel on entre sans en sortir. En voyant la traduction des paroles, je me suis dit que ce serait trop drôle à placer. Bref… _


	15. Chapter 15

**Avertissement : Menaces de torture assez gore avec des instruments de cuisine. C'est le chapitre avec Hongrie...**

**Désolé pour ce retard. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis ces derniers temps. Voir le bonus en fin de chapitre...**

**La force de la poêle !**

Elizabeta leva haut son arme en fonte armée.

« Parle ! Crache ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Où est mon mari ?

\- Mais je suis ton mari !

\- Non ! Tu n'es pas mon mari ! Il sait que je ne supporte pas l'odeur de la lavande dans les armoires ! Roderich est le plus délicat des hommes ! Et il joue du piano comme un virtuose ! Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait de mon cher et tendre ? »

Sophia ne pensait pas être impressionnée par un instrument de cuisine. Sa tête avait déjà rencontré cet objet de métal assez de fois pour s'en souvenir. Elle détestait les gens mariés qui se connaissaient par cœur !

« Parle ! Ou je sors le couteau de boucher ! »

Sophia tremblait de la tête au pied et n'arrivait qu'à balbutier tout un tas d'excuses incompréhensibles en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

« Mais articule, bon sang ! Tu souhaites vraiment que j'utilise le mixeur ! Orteils en rouleaux de printemps pour l'entrée ! Recette asiatique. Purée de doigts en plat principal. Coulis de sang sur peau de cul en dessert. »

Sophia pleurnicha de peur.

« Faut avouer que tu as autant la trouille que lui face à la barbarie !

\- Et au cannibalisme ! »

La peur était sortie du cœur.

« Promis ! Je ne te le ferai pas manger, si tu me racontes ce que tu sais. »

Elizabeta avait tout de même l'intention de la mutiler.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Dis-moi ce que tu sais !, hurla Elizabeta en rapprochant sa poêle de son visage.

\- Je viens d'un autre monde. J'ai échangé ma place avec Roderich

\- Eh bien, voilà… Attends ! Tu viens d'ailleurs ? Comme un extra-terrestre ? Mais tu n'es pas toute verte !

\- Je suis l'Autriche de cet autre monde.

\- Oh !

\- Ma vie est liée à celle de Roderich. Ne tente rien de stupide », négocia Sophia.

Sophia n'en avait pas la preuve formelle, mais Lisa aurait laissé échapper quelque chose dans ce goût-là. L'Autrichienne se demandait également si Angleterre n'avait pu eu pour projet d'assassiner la Biélorussie féminine.

Elizabeta ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Et tu es une femme ?

\- Dans mon monde, Hongrie est un homme. Les sexes sont inversés.

\- Je savais que j'avais été un mec quelque part, prononça Elizabeta à voix haute. Roderich est-il en sécurité ?

\- Autant qu'on peut l'être dans la cave d'Angleterre…

\- Ce n'est pas franchement l'endroit le plus sûr de cette fichue planète.

\- À qui le dis-tu », soupira Sophia.

L'Autrichienne se présenta, sans aborder ses projets de maternité. Ce serait dommage de gâcher une amitié naissante. Elle la rassura quant au retour de Roderich. Son affection pour lui était énormément touchante. En abordant le sujet de la Hongrie, Sophia put se rendre compte petit à petit que la femme en face d'elle provenait sûrement de son monde. Elizabeta parut de plus en plus mal à l'aise quand elles se découvrirent une enfance commune.

« Mais comment Roderich va-t-il revenir si je n'ai jamais pu le faire de toute ma vie ?

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas possible en étant enfant. On posera la question à Angleterre, dès qu'on la verra. Il y a sûrement une explication.

\- Est-ce que tu es certaine que tu referas le chemin en sens inverse ?

\- Je n'aurais pas pris le risque de quitter la femme de ma vie. »

Les joues d'Elizabeta se colorèrent d'un joli rouge.

« Tu n'es pas avec cet Eli.

\- Non. Je suis avec Carmen, Espagne.

\- Tu ne l'as pas quitté dans ton monde. »

Elizabeta serra ses deux mains sur sa poitrine empreinte au doute.

« Il semblerait que les couples ne soient pas les mêmes d'un monde à un autre. »

Le portable d'Elizabeta sonna.

« Encore Gilbert… Enfin Prusse… Il a capturé une awesome canadienne… C'est quoi comme pays, déjà ? De quoi ! »

Par instinct, Sophia se mit à courir loin d'Elizabeta.

« Vous venez vous faire engrosser par nos gars, bandes de salopes ! Tu vas de nouveau tâter de ma poêle, toi !

\- Je m'en vais en Espagne !

\- Antonio est fidèle à son parasite !

\- Un parasite ?, demanda Sophia en courant dans le labyrinthe du manoir autrichien.

\- Romano à tendance à s'attaquer aux tomates, à devenir invivable quand tu essaies de le déloger, à créer des nuisances sonores et à casser tout ce qu'il touche !

\- Italie du Sud ?

\- On dirait qu'on a le même numéro !

\- Si tu me laisses partir, je prendrais Antonio en photo dans son plus simple appareil. »

Elizabeta s'arrêta dans sa course, bavant à la pensée de ce corps sublime. Sophia se félicita d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans cette pièce étrange du manoir, rempli de photographies d'hommes nus.

« OK. On a un deal ! »

* * *

Eli avait entendu d'étranges rumeurs sur la venue d'hommes d'un monde parallèle. Étant convaincu au plus profond de lui-même de provenir de ce monde parallèle là, il décida d'aller rendre visite à France qui avait recueilli ces naufragés involontaires.

Il ne s'attendait pourtant pas à revoir Roderich poursuivi par une Carmen colérique.

« Hé ! Princesse Sissy ! Elle t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs la Dolores ! »

Surprises par cette intervention, les deux nations arrêtèrent de se chamailler pour se retourner vers lui. Eli dévisagea le visage de l'homme aux cheveux noirs attentivement, se rendant compte par lui-même qu'il s'agissait de son ami et rival d'enfance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es notre ennemi, s'insurgea Carmen.

\- J'ai le droit de venir en visite diplomatique, se justifia Eli.

\- Il y a des hommes dans votre monde en fin de compte. Hongrie ?

\- Tout à fait, Sissy ! »

Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher, Eli se jeta sur lui en pleurant.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Et que sont devenus les autres ? Ma double n'est pas trop malheureuse ? Comment as-tu évolué sans moi… »

Eli n'arrêta pas de lui poser des questions.

« STOP, hurla Carmen. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe calmement, Eli.

\- Je viens de son monde ! Franchement, vous croyez vraiment que je me serais fait passer pour une fille pendant toute mon enfance. »

Carmen et Roderich blanchirent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Mais ça veut dire que tu n'es jamais revenu dans ton vrai monde !, finit par éclater Carmen.

\- Parce qu'on peut y retourner ? Je ne savais pas ! Comment fait-on ?

\- C'est une catastrophe », balbutia Roderich.

Carmen allait lui expliquer comment revenir, mais Roderich lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

« C'est sûrement parce que tu étais encore un enfant quand tu as changé de monde.

\- Ah… Dommage. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'était devenu Gilbert.

\- Je répondrai à tes questions. »

Eli sentait qu'on lui cachait de précieux renseignements. Il allait se renseigner auprès d'un nouveau arrivé un peu moins sous ses gardes.

Il sursauta en apercevant un homme très véloce courir dans les couloirs en hurlant des insanités à une Asiatique le poursuivant avec assiduité. Avec un sourire calculateur, il pensa à venir en aide à cette pauvre âme tourmentée qui n'hésiterait pas à se confier à lui.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai été immobilisée au lit pendant 5 jours à cause d'un lumbago. Et je n'arrivais même pas à écrire sur ma tablette tellement j'avais mal. Donc, j'ai accumulé les idées...

BFT : NON ! N'écris pas ça !

Gilbert : Heureusement, elle n'a pas fait d'allemand à l'école sinon elle aurait déjà écrit son truc immonde !

Intervention héroïque américaine : mais il existe google trad...

Tout hétalia : Ferme-là, America !

Je pense que ceux qui me connaissent depuis longtemps savent que j'ai tendance à avoir des idées zarbies quand je suis malade comme un chien et que je n'ai rien d'autres à faire qu'imaginer des trucs idiots.

_Itachi : Je l'ai plongé dans le genjutsu de la lune éternelle couplé à la grande guerre shinobi pour qu'elle oublie le fandom Naruto et ainsi j'ai pu protégé mon petit frère Sasuke de toutes ses idées débiles._

Je suis très surbookée en ce moment, donc ça ne viendra pas tout de suite et ce sera sur AO3. J'en ai déjà bien bien bien honte. Et ce sera sur le BFT.

J'aimerais avancer sur mes projets en cours et en boucler un en particulier sur un autre fandom, puisqu'il ne lui reste que deux chapitres. Et je vais avancer drôle de couple autant que possible pour avoir moins de trucs en cours en même temps.


	16. Chapter 16

_Pardon pour le retard. J'avais beaucoup de choses à gérer. J'en avais oublié le fil de l'histoire. Je me suis tout relu hier soir pour reprendre._

* * *

**Canada**

Marguerite Williams se félicita de rencontrer sa cible russe en deux jours top chrono, grâce à ses stratagèmes.

La venue de Nicolai dans leur monde n'était pas prévue, par contre.

À son arrivée, il l'avait harcelé de questions toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Il avait eu du mal à croire qu'il avait été transféré dans un autre monde. Il avait maudit Lisa Kirkland sur plusieurs générations. Marguerite fut soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas sa véritable mère biologique.

« Alors, on a volé ma sœur chérie. Kol, kol, kol ! Pour en faire quoi ? »

Canada ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

« C'est un accident de magie, cher Russie. On ne lui veut aucun mal.

\- Fais gaffe, mec. Cette blonde en veut à tes couilles. J'imagine que, de l'autre côté, ils ne vont pas se gêner pour trousser ta sœur.

\- Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol. »

Prusse, toujours là pour t'enfoncer.

« Je veux qu'on me rende mon copain awesome !

\- Ne gâche pas mes chances avec Ivan dans ce cas ! »

Nicolai blanchit à vue d'œil, avant de s'énerver :

« Il faut m'expliquer tout de suite ! »

Marguerite n'avait pas vraiment le choix entre ces trois nations hostiles. Elle leur dévoila le seul moyen connu de retour dans son monde d'origine. Ivan la regarda avec un air appréciateur et un petit sourire satisfait. Russie n'avait pas l'air contre l'idée de se reproduire avec elle. Bon point !

« Mais Prusse est enceinte !, cria Nicolai.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclama Gilbert. Je veux bien être awesome, mais pas à ce point !

\- Pas toi ! Ma femme ! Est-ce que je reviendrai quand elle aura accouché ? Elle va m'en vouloir de ne pas être là ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'approcher de la cave d'Angleterre.

\- Voilà ! On sait maintenant pourquoi tu es venu avec nous !

\- Lisa concoctait un truc pas net. Je devais me renseigner sur place, se justifia Nicolai.

\- Tu étais dans le périmètre de portée du sort, tout simplement et bêtement.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir deux enfants en même temps avec deux femmes différentes. Je suis marié !

\- Trois », rectifia Marguerite qui n'aimait pas vraiment Nicolai.

Nicolait sortit un couteau de sous son manteau.

« Tu vas me dire où se trouve Lisa Kirkland que je la bute une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Je n'en sais rien. On a toutes été séparées durant le processus. Je te conseille de la faire parler plutôt que de l'assassiner. On aura peut-être besoin de son expérience pour revenir chez nous. »

Nicolai rangea son couteau en la fusillant du regard.

« Et si on faisait plus amplement connaissance ?, proposa Marguerite à Ivan.

\- Ivan. Tu ne vas pas lui accorder ce qu'elle veut.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit Ivan. Elle est plutôt mignonne, en plus. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, mais personne ne s'intéresse à moi. »

Marguerite eut soudainement assez peur de cette révélation. Anya, non plus, n'attirait pas la sympathie. Normal, on va dire. Prusse la prit par la manche de son manteau pour l'attirer loin des deux Soviétiques.

« Avant toute chose, petite Canadienne débile. Russie effraie la terre entière.

\- Ma Russie, aussi.

\- OK. Mais ta Russie n'a pas… »

Prusse, gêné, mit ses mains l'une en face de l'autre de manière assez espacée.

« Il paraît qu'il a été gâté par la nature de ce côté-là. Et pas seulement sur la longueur. »

Intimidée, Marguerite rougit au possible.

« Réfléchis bien avant de t'engager avec lui… En fait, non, c'est trop tard. Il est intéressé par ta proposition.

\- Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ?

\- Je suis awesome !

\- Prusse, grogna-t-elle.

\- Parce que je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un se jeter innocemment dans les bras de Russie. Ce serait de la non-assistance à personne en danger. Et deux, il paraît que ta vie est liée à celle de mon petit ami…

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien de grave à ton copain, soupira Marguerite. J'aviserai.

\- Russie est doté d'une grande force.

\- C'est un gros nounours. Je m'y connais. »

Elle prit dans ses bras son animal de compagnie et se dirigea vers le colosse Russe.

* * *

Matthew se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'évanouir dans la nature. Anya le cherchait sans relâche dans toutes les ailes du château, ce qui l'effrayait. Elle devrait avoir oublié jusqu'à son existence même. Matthew se sentait un peu plus consistant que d'habitude. Peut-être que sa forme économique dans ce monde jouait dans son état de visibilité nouvellement acquise.

Il allait se diriger vers l'extérieur quand il tomba sur sa mère.

« Mon petit chéri ! »

Matthew fut serré fortement dans ses bras, avant d'être assailli de questions à nouveau. Marianne lui proposa de manger avec Arthur et elle. Elle avait préparé le repas et aimerait rattraper le temps perdu. Ceci partait d'un bon sentiment.

Il la suivit jusqu'à ses appartements.

Matthew se sentit étrange d'être entouré par ses deux parents biologiques. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec Arthur, contrairement à Alfred. C'était peut-être parce qu'Arthur se sentait plus à l'aise avec son unique enfant. Matthew sourit à l'idée qu'il aurait bientôt une petite sœur ou un petit frère, pendant que ses parents se taquinaient.

« Je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin, Matthew, même si j'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas entraîné dans toute cette histoire. Je tirerai les oreilles à Marguerite à son retour.

\- Je compte sur toi pour lui remettre les idées en place, avoua Arthur.

\- Surtout qu'elle risque de me faire grand-mère dans la foulée. Je me sens vieille. Elle a intérêt à bien s'occuper de son enfant.

\- Tu pourras lui donner des conseils.

\- Elle a intérêt à écouter mes conseils, cette petite chipie.

\- Comment est ma sœur jumelle ? »

Matthew se sentit très curieux et rit quand Marianne lui sortit un album photo pour lui raconter à quel point Marguerite avait du caractère.

Elle lui raconta ses premiers pas, ses chevauchées à dos d'ours, ses partis-pris, ses escapades, ses fugues, ses premiers amours et toutes ses autres bêtises.


	17. Chapter 17

**Espagne**

« Putain de merde.

\- Fais chier sa mère. »

Rarement aussi vulgaire, Carmen se surprit à avoir un écho à ses paroles. Elle se releva, se pencha par-dessus le parapet et vit le double masculin de Chiara Vargas la fusiller méchamment du regard.

« Bande de débiles inconscientes et perverses. Et je suis poli parce que t'es une meuf. »

Lui donner des leçons de bonnes manières la titillait fortement. Au souvenir de la dernière tentative sur Chiara, elle décida de s'abstenir. Les Italiens n'aimaient vraiment pas avoir des savons ignobles dans la bouche. Palais trop sensible, mais grossier.

« Tu te caches ?

\- De l'autre folle avec une glacière.

\- Une glacière ? »

Romano semblait trembler de colère, de honte et de peur en même temps. Une glacière ? Carmen savait qu'elle n'était pas une flèche, ce qu'on lui reprochait assez souvent. Une glacière, pour quoi faire ?

« Idiota. Elle veut congeler la production de mes parties.

\- Ah… Tout s'explique…

\- T'es aussi lente à la détente que lui.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Roderich me proposerait la procréation artificielle.

\- Contrairement à toi, il a de l'imagination et du sens pratique.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ton Antonio.

\- À peu de choses près, vous avez les mêmes défauts de merde.

\- Tu es aussi insupportable que Chiara. »

Le nez de Romano se fronça n'appréciant pas la remarque.

« Et toi, t'es encore plus con que lui. Antonio ne me dirait jamais ça !

\- Il est amoureux, mais il n'en pense sûrement pas moins. »

Les joues de Romano se colorèrent d'un joli rouge. Carmen se mit à côté de lui en soupirant.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas comment il supporte que tu lui parles comme ça.

\- Je suis connement amoureux de lui, donc je me contiens. Ce n'est pas compliqué, en plus. Il m'embrasse tout le temps pour me faire taire et me harcèle sexuellement continuellement pour que je ne me plaigne jamais.

\- Je m'en souviendrai, en rit Carmen. Mais… C'est pour ça que tu es de mauvaise humeur. Ton mec ne te baise plus.

\- Ôte-toi cette idée débile du crâne ! Je ne suis pas vulgaire quand je suis en manque de sexe !

\- La distance Italie-Hong Kong explique bien des choses sur l'humeur affreuse de Chiara.

\- Je te plains, putain.

\- J'en étais sûre !

\- Tu te fais des idées sur ma libido et sur la sienne !

\- Je crois que non.

\- Bordel de merde ! J'espère que l'autre asiatique va me lâcher. J'en ai marre de cette journée de malade !

\- J'ai couru après Roderich pendant des heures. Sans succès. Je suis pourtant canon ! »

Romano loucha sur son décolleté avec une lueur de désir.

« Mouais. Roderich est bêtement amoureux de l'amour de sa vie. Que veux-tu ? À ce rythme, il ne la retrouvera jamais.

\- Je suis tout de même décidé à le coincer dans un recoin sombre et à jouer de mes atouts.

\- Espagne, t'es pas assez maline pour le choper. OK. À force de persévérer, tu tomberas sur un moment d'inattention de sa part. Il ne faudra pas le louper à ce moment-là. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Roderich est du genre perfectionniste.

\- Je suis tenace.

\- Je sais. Défaut de merde. Après, Roderich t'aime bien en version mec. Ça me rend jaloux. »

Carmen sourit. Elle posa un doigt sous le menton de Romano pour l'attirer vers elle.

« Il fallait le dire plus tôt, mon chou.

\- Bordel de merde ! Éloigne ton putain de doigt de mon corps ! Fais chier ! »

Carmen posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour plaisanter sur la façon de l'arrêter dans ses insultes. Elle sursauta en sentant sa langue venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Un frisson de désir lui fouetta le sang. Elle répondit avec la passion qui la caractérise.

Carmen posa ses mains sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser et monta à califourchon sur ses jambes.

Romano s'agita et rompit leurs débuts de caresse.

« Stop… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Putain ! Dégage !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Carmen ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, malgré qu'une alarme « danger, très grosse connerie » tournoyait dans sa tête. Les mains de Romano agrippaient ses cuisses avec force, comme pour la retenir.

« Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, gémit Romano. En plus, je sais qu'il est un putain de mauvais père. Complètement irresponsable. Et toi, t'es sûrement pas mieux. »

À contrecœur, Carmen se releva, permettant à Romano de s'extasier sur ses longues jambes d'aussi près et même peut-être sur le dessous de sa jupe courte.

« Au moins, on a une solution de secours. Appelle-moi si tu ne supportes plus la folle à la glacière. »

Carmen lui tendit sa carte de visite, avant de s'éloigner en claquant des talons. Elle détestait être éconduite de la sorte. Elle eut un sourire idiot. Romano avait été à deux doigts de craquer. Eh oui, un peu plus, et ils se glissaient sous sa culotte.

* * *

Après sa fouille profonde par les douaniers, Antonio repartit libre de cet enfer rempli de gants en plastique. Il retenait le manque de réactivité de Francis et l'allant des fonctionnaires des douanes pour lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Il repartit à la poursuite de Chiara, parce qu'il avait sa fierté et qu'il était tenace. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait échappé aux catholiques par un stratagème ingénieux.

Connaissant sa destination asiatique, Antonio se dirigea directement par avion à Berlin pour l'y attendre.

Chiara était certainement passée par l'Autriche et avait pris un train ou tout autre moyen de transport vers l'une des plus grandes plateformes de transports européens. Si elle était maline, elle prenait un train comme l'Orient express pour traverser toute la Russie et se débrouiller pour atteindre la Chine puis Hong Kong. Les aéroports étant surveillés, il s'agissait de l'option la plus simple.

Seulement, cette emmerdeuse avait peut-être choisi les voies navigables et était partie pour le Danemark… Mais elle passerait par Berlin de toute façon. Ou alors, elle était suicidaire et passerait par le Moyen-Orient…

Flairant l'Italien du Sud à des kilomètres, Antonio ouvrit grand ses oreilles à la recherche d'un : « Putain ! Oh ! Merde ! Fais chier cette putain de valise de merde ! J'ai encore cassé ses conneries de roulettes ! Et elle se barre ! Putain ! Non ! Pas pardon ! C'est bien fait pour ta gueule ! T'avais qu'à te pousser ! Reviens salope de valise ! » ou autre assimilé.

Enfin, vous avez compris le topo.

Antonio attendait caché derrière un journal et des lunettes de soleil avec un chapeau sur la tête, en espérant qu'aucun plan Vigipirate*(*c'est le terme français) n'était en cours, car sinon il verrait de sympathiques forces de l'ordre allemande qui lui poseraient des questions bizarres sur ses mauvaises intentions et le molesteraient à leur tour. Il avait encore mal aux fesses. Avec un uke ultime tous les jours dans son lit, il avait oublié ce genre de désagrément. Il n'avait pas baisé depuis plus de 48 heures. Et son homme, aussi. Un record. Il craignait le pire.

« Putain ! J'ai pas fait exprès de renverser tes cookies merdiques ! Mais chouine pas ! »

Sa cible était en vue.

Antonio prit son journal sous le bras et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la sale gamine qui lui avait chouravé son mec.

Alors qu'elle expliquait au gamin lésé qu'il en retrouverait des milliers de cookies délicieux et que s'il avait faim il n'avait qu'à se curer le nez, Antonio l'embarqua par le bras et la kidnappa pour finir de traumatiser ce pauvre enfant.

« Lâche-moi, bordel !

\- On a des comptes à régler, ma jolie.

\- T'es pire qu'un morpion !

\- Bon. Chiara. Le monde entier a compris que vous vous tapez l'incruste, toi et tes copines. Tu n'arriveras jamais discrètement jusqu'à Hong Kong. D'après, son dernier message, il est allé se planquer dans un endroit reculé de cette fichue planète en attendant que tu dégages.

\- Il doit bien avoir une sale pute d'adresse IP. »

Antonio lui mit un petit coup sur la tête pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits puis lui saisit les deux bras pour la confronter face à face.

« Écoute, petite insolente. Tu es grillée. Toutes les nations vont te rechercher et te capturer. Moi, je ne te lâcherai pas. Et je dois être l'un des plus sympa sur cette planète… Enfin, dans mon état actuel.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a commencé sa transition démocratique qu'en 1975 à la mort de son dictateur, tu devrais te la fermer.

\- Oh ! Toi ! Tu as regardé Wikipédia.

\- Vatican avait une tablette numérique pour m'instruire des réalités de ce monde. Je me suis d'abord renseigné sur toi et tes points faibles. Ensuite, je suis allée sur des sites pornographiques pour créer plein de cookies internet et lui balancer de la pub aléatoire sur de la lingerie à chaque fois qu'il ouvrira une fenêtre sur un navigateur.

\- Sale peste.

\- Et j'ai privilégié les sites gays. »

Antonio soupira de dépit. Romano avait la même mentalité et le même esprit pratique pour faire chier son entourage ou ses ennemis. S'attaquer à l'Italie comporte le risque de le regretter amèrement à coups de vengeance basse et conne.

Antonio n'en était plus à ça près sur sa réputation. De plus, il ne comprenait pas très vite quand on lui faisait du mal de cette manière. Il était capable de poster des vidéos ou des photos de ses soirées arrosées avec ses meilleurs potes, tout seul comme un grand, sur les réseaux sociaux. Et après, Romano l'engueulait d'être aussi bête.

« Chiara. D'après le témoignage de personnes qui sont restées coincées chez nous, ton billet de retour n'est pas acquis. Tu ferais mieux de me suivre. »

Non. Pas les yeux larmoyants d'une Italienne blessée dans ses convictions profondes avec le risque d'être séparée pour toujours de l'amour de sa vie.

« Tu mens, idiota !

\- Mais non ! Tu vas venir avec moi pour t'expliquer avec la folle dingue qui t'a amenée jusqu'ici !

\- Je vais la buter.

\- Il faudrait peut-être la laisser en vie pour obtenir des informations capitales sur ton retour. J'ai vraiment envie de revoir mon Italien.

\- Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu insistais autant. »

Antonio fut ravi d'avoir une Italienne coopérative pour prendre le train jusqu'à Bruxelles. Elle avait tendance à avoir les yeux qui brillent, la tête de quelqu'un qui a fait la connerie de sa vie et le nez qui renifle. Quand Antonio lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs, elle se précipita dessus, s'enferma dans les toilettes et hurla à en réveiller tous les wagons du train.

Un jour, il faudrait qu'il explique à Romano que ce genre de comportement n'avait rien de discret.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour ! Alors, dans ce chapitre, il y aura une grande partie des personnages de cette histoire. C'est un peu le moment de faire légèrement le point entre eux.  
_

Nyo!France : Marianne

Nyo!Russie : Anya

Nyo!Espagne : Carmen

Nyo! : Alice

Nyo! : Chiara

Nyo!Autriche : Sophia

Nyo!Canada : Marguerite

Nyo!Angleterre : Lisa

Nyo!Prusse : Gretchen

Nyo!America : Amelia

J'espère ne pas avoir oublié l'une des demoiselles dont le prénom apparaît dans le texte.

**Réunion 1**

« Bon. Alors, nous sommes tous réunies ! Nous allons pouvoir parler géopolitique !

\- On s'en fout, France, dit Anya en lorgnant sur un pauvre Canadien qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Je l'ai bien compris. Je propose qu'on signe un cessez le feu, le temps que tout revienne à la normale.

\- Je veux qu'elle se barre, elle et sa glacière, ça doit apparaître dans les petits caractères de ce cessez le feu. Bordel de merde ! T'es flippante, Hong Kong, s'énerva Romano.

\- J'aimerais rajouter une clause concernant l'éloignement d'Espagne de ma personne.

\- Roderich, c'est si également dit. Je vais tomber amoureuse.

\- Vous devriez laisser tomber, Carmen, rétorqua l'Autrichien.

\- Je veux la même clause que Roderich concernant la Russie, tenta Matthieu.

\- Bien sûr, mon poussin, dit Marianne qui avait entendu son enfant chéri.

\- Je refuse de signer ce cessez le feu, décréta immédiatement Anya.

\- Vous vous la fermez toutes, bande de sales perverses inconscientes !, cria Gretchen via vidéo conférence. C'est moi qui décide. Ce sera un cessez le feu !

\- Tes hormones décident à ta place, tenta Anya.

\- Tu refais allusion à mon état et on en reparlera dans quelques temps.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord pour ça, dit Matthieu au bord de la panique.

\- Je veux juste rester avec Monika, car je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce nouveau environnement, essaya Feliciano, misant tout sur son culot naïf et soi-disant innocent.

\- C'est d'accord, dit Monika sans comprendre qu'elle acceptait d'héberger un Italien pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Nous, on reste ensemble, déclara Natalya. La première qui tentera quoi que ce soit avec mon mari américain mourra dans d'atroces souffrances.

\- Je pense qu'il faut le préciser dans le cessez le feu », s'en amusa Marianne.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient de ce cessez le feu jusqu'à pouvoir le signer, l'autre univers avait un léger train de retard :

* * *

Ivan avait passé une bonne journée.

Bien que la disparition de sa sœur dans une autre dimension l'inquiétait et le perturbait, ne plus l'avoir sur le dos avec ses histoires de mariages ridicules lui apportait une paix conséquente.

Nicolai avait été un peu difficile à gérer avec son adresse au couteau. Ivan ne s'en était pas formalisé puisque cette nation inconnue avait tous les droits en étant aussi déstabilisée.

Ivan ricana.

La tête de Gilbert quand il s'était reçu dans les bras un Nicolai hurlant : « mon amour » avait été jouissive. Quand il avait appris la future paternité de Nicolai également. Ivan avait pris discrètement une photographie, au cas où un chantage serait de mise. Il n'avait pas grand espoir d'arriver à ses fins, car Gilbert n'avait pas peur du ridicule.

Ensuite, cette magnifique Canadienne était un cadeau du ciel. Mignonne, attendrissante, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Ivan rêvait depuis longtemps d'avoir une famille, mais les nations s'enfuyaient en l'apercevant dans toute sa nudité. Une fois, il avait tenté de faire ça dans le noir. Ce grand rancunier de Chine lui en avait voulu très longtemps. Très, très, très longtemps.

Ivan ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances avec cette femme. Il faisait tout pour être aimable avec lui. Pour l'instant, il lui prenait la main et osait à peine l'embrasser. Elle lui plaisait vraiment de plus en plus. Il aimait son physique, mais aussi son caractère qu'il découvrait petit à petit. Etant des pays du grand froid, ils se comprenaient sur de nombreux points.

Gilbert se moquait sans cesse de lui, en insistant lourdement sur le fait qu'il se présentait sous son meilleur jour. Heureusement, Marguerite avait l'air d'avoir une piètre opinion de la Prusse. Tout comme lui. Un point en commun de plus.

S'il avait pu ne pas faire le voyage jusqu'à Bruxelles avec Prusse, Ivan aurait pu draguer tranquillement cette jolie blonde. Nicolai accaparait autant que possible l'attention de Prusse avec tout un tas de question pour son plus grand plaisir.

* * *

Ludwig tentait de ne pas regarder Alice plus que nécessaire. L'italienne l'avait emmené faire du shopping pour trouver des vêtements féminins à sa taille et tout le nécessaire à sa vie temporaire dans cet univers. Alice lui avait paru relativement efficace dans ses choix. En fait, elle prenait plus de temps à discuter avec lui et à s'amuser qu'à véritablement hésiter sur les produits, même en ne connaissant pas les marques.

Ludwig détestait se mentir à lui-même ou nier l'évidence. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire : « autant que Feliciano », parce qu'il connaissait beaucoup mieux son compagnon que son double féminin. L'Allemand avait tout de même déduit en peu de jours qu'elle possédait le même caractère que Feliciano. Leurs physiques et leurs histoires personnelles différaient, mais pas l'essence même de leur personne. Peut-être était-ce le côté Italie qui perdurait en eux. Ludwig n'avait pas d'autres nations féminines pour comparer ses déductions.

Feliciano lui manquait. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour son compagnon. Feliciano avait atterri dans un monde inconnu et serait certainement sollicité par des nations féminines sous peu. Ludwig craignait le pire, si son double féminin lui ressemblait énormément. De un, Feliciano était beaucoup trop subtil dans sa manière de draguer. Enfin, à ce qu'il paraît, ce n'était pas si subtil que ça, car petit deux, l'Allemagne ne captait pas vite, voire pas du tout, ce genre d'attention (voir début du chapitre).

Il ne savait ce qu'il devait redouter. Feliciano pourrait rester longtemps ou à jamais dans cet Univers parallèle, même en tentant quelque chose avec cette femme.

Alice représentait donc une tentation d'accélérer le processus en remettant les deux Italies à leurs justes places.

« Merci de m'avoir payé le billet de train jusqu'à Bruxelles.

\- Je te dois bien ça.

\- Quand j'irais en Italie, je m'arrangerais pour avoir des papiers en règle. »

Ludwig se mordit les lèvres, parce qu'il connaissait les méthodes italiennes pour « avoir des papiers à peu près officiels ».

« On passera par ton ambassade.

\- Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas éventer notre petit problème de nations.

\- A moins que ça dure… Il faut tout de même que l'Italie ait au moins un représentant. Et je préfèrerai que ce soit toi, vu comment ta sœur réagit face à l'autorité.

\- Elle a tout de même sollicité les services de la douane française. »

Ludwig se tapa le front.

« On va en entendre parler pendant des mois avec les blagues de mauvais goût du Bad Friend Trio. »

Le rire d'Alice lui mit du baume au cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle et souriante ?

* * *

Kiku avait fait le trajet en avion jusqu'en Amérique pour délivrer Amélia de son appartement. Un peu sonné par les décalages horaires, il lui expliqua comment prendre l'avion jusqu'en Belgique. Evidemment, il fallait faire une escale dans une autre capitale européenne avant d'atterrir à Bruxelles.

Kiku passa son temps à dormir, alors qu'il aurait aimé faire meilleure connaissance avec Amélia. L'Américaine sembla s'amuser avec sa console de jeux vidéo pendant tout le vol.

Ils discutèrent des différences de leur monde ensuite avec passion, une fois que Kiku eut à peu près récupérer de ses deux voyages successifs.

* * *

Elizabeta avait donné des vêtements plus modernes à Sophia. Qui de nos jours se trimballait encore avec un jupon sous la robe ? Sophia avait l'impression d'être mise à nue, mais qu'importe. Hongrie ruminait toutes sortes de malédictions dans son esprit, depuis que Roumanie avait fait irruption chez elle. Son voisin avait jugé nécessaire de ramener sa fraise pour éviter tout meurtre sur la personne de Sophia. Il avait juste suivi les instructions d'Allemagne ! Oui, ça l'arrangeait bien pour la faire chier ! Comme quoi Allemagne pouvait avoir des idées pratiques bien méchantes ou sordides… De toute façon, il l'avait prouvé lors de la dernière guerre… A partir de ce moment-là, Elizabeta avait pris un vieux torchon et l'avait callé dans la bouche de Roumanie pour éviter tout faux pas dans son humour noir. Entre ses faux crocs de vampire, bien évidemment. Roumanie savait jouer sur le folklo pour attirer des touristes.

Sophia dut se sentir très mise à l'écart de leurs joutes verbales et acides, mais sembla plus l'apprécier que le déplorer durant leur voyage jusqu'à Bruxelles.

* * *

Chiara fit des grands efforts pour se tenir tranquille dans le train en direction de Bruxelles. Bastardo n'aidait pas. Au moins, elle ne serait pas seule à l'engueuler s'il lui prenait la lubie de chanter des balades espagnoles des années 80-90. Il lui faisait malheureusement la conversation et la morale en même temps. Elle détestait Carmen à cause de sa tendance à jouer sur ces deux tableaux. Carmen l'avait élevée de bout en bout, essayant de faire d'elle quelqu'un de respectable. Peine perdue. Au moins, Chiara était devenue dure en affaire et assez débrouillarde pour échapper à des colères de mama espagnole tout à fait justifiées et à des bonnes sœurs de couvent ibérique.

Antonio l'énervait autant que Carmen. Il aurait pu se mêler de ses oignons et la laisser filer. Il avait l'air plus coriace et déterminé que Carmen à son grand désespoir.

Il avait aussi de bons arguments. Réussir à l'amener de son plein gré dans le Nord froid, glacial et inhospitalier aux pays des frites et de la bière méritait une pluie d'éloges.

Il était fort, ce sale bâtard.

* * *

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à Bruxelles, juste parce que c'était prévu dans mon plan B.

\- Bien sûr, mon chaton, s'en amusa Francis.

\- I'm not your bloody pussy ! »


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour ! _

_Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire. ;)._

_Réponse aux reviews : Merci pour celles-ci._

_Kurea-chan : Marguerite a bel et bien un faible pour Russie. ça tombe bien, c'est réciproque. Il y a toujours une tension sexuelle entre Espagne et Italie du Sud. C'est très difficile de faire autrement. Et le bordel, ce n'est pas terminé._

_Yacchan412 : J'ai plus détaillé la réunion des Nyo, mais c'est possible que je parle de certains passages de l'autre réunion dans le prochain chapitre. Hum... le GerIta, c'est trop chou... Je suis d'accord.. Enfin, tu verras dans ce chapitre. J'ai bien envie que Nicolai parle plus avec Gilbert. Je vais essayer de trouver une occasion de le faire. Pour la description de la Belgique... On va dire que les gens du Sud décrivent le Nord en général de cette manière : des patates, de la bière, le froid et la pluie. Romano et Chiara illustrent parfaitement le propos. Il y aura une allusion sur les touristes du Nord dans ce chapitre. ;)_

**Passages**

« Y a sûrement un autre moyen, bordel de merde ! »

Arthur sursauta en entendant ce cri du cœur venant de Romano. Pour l'instant, il suivait distraitement la discussion sans fin de tous les protagonistes dans le Nyo!Univers. Marianne avait réussi à obtenir un cessez le feu. Anya avait juste eu envie de négocier durement les termes de son pacifisme guerrier. Apparemment, elle s'était amusée comme une petite folle à faire rager Marianne, Monika et Gretchen à s'entêter de la sorte.

Russie, sadique jusqu'au bout.

« C'est toujours de ta faute, Angleterre ! »

Il aurait dû mieux suivre le fil de la discussion au lieu de touiller son thé. Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi ! Personne ne respectait plus rien.

« De Lisa, tu veux dire, essaya-t-il.

\- Toi ou elle, ça ne change pas grand-chose. C'est le même pays qui fait chier sa race en plein milieu de la nuit.

\- Apparemment, elle n'avait pas prévu cet échange culturel toute seule. Espagne, Russie, Hong Kong et Japon, ici présentes, y sont aussi pour quelque chose. »

Détourner l'attention consistait en un art divin pour « foutre le bordel » tout en s'essuyant les mains sur sa petite serviette pour reprendre un petit gâteau. Heureux et imperturbable, il baignait dans l'amour inconditionnel de Marianne. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il pourrait en profiter encore pendant neuf mois minimum.

« On s'en fout, Arthur ! Y a sûrement un autre moyen de faire le grand saut d'un monde à l'autre ! Et bordel, tu pourrais être plus doué en magie !

\- Si je savais comment passer d'un monde à l'autre, je me serais allié à Lisa pour conquérir tout le monde, explosa Arthur.

\- Ouais, pas faux, lui accorda Romano.

\- C'est blessant, mon lapin.

\- Ils ne comprennent que l'art de la guerre. Je serais venu te rejoindre plus souvent, évidemment. »

Leurs sourires béats éblouirent l'assistance quelques instants.

« Ils sont trop choux, cria Espagne, ce qui plomba l'ambiance.

\- Je trouve étrange que Lisa Kirkland puisse nous inter-changer d'un monde à un autre sans passage préexistant, tenta Roderich.

\- Lisa est assez puissante pour créer un passage. Heureusement, elle n'y arrive que lorsque les circonstances s'y prêtent. Les occasions sont rares. Elle ne la fait que trois fois. Enfin, elle s'améliore. Cette fois-ci, elle a transporté plus de monde.

\- Elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir, bordel de merde !

\- Vos doubles étaient d'accord !

\- Mais nous, non !

\- Lisa a du mal avec le principe du consentement. J'en sais quelque chose, dit évasivement Marianne.

\- Comment ça ? Tu en sais quelque chose, se méfia soudainement Arthur.

\- T'étais pas mieux dans ta période de pirate. »

Au souvenir, Arthur replongea dans sa tasse de thé. Marianne avait le don pour lui clouer le bec. Elle profitait honteusement du fait qu'il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle, le temps que durerait leur idylle.

« On voit qui porte la culotte ! Bravo Marianne !

\- Carmen, rougit Marianne. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Je me demande comment ta petite amie va réagir.

\- Si on en parlait un autre jour…

\- Je l'ai déjà avertie, dit joyeusement Russie. Kol, kol, kol !

\- On avait dit : « Cessez le feu ! ».

\- J'ai tapé mon texto avant, pour avoir le dernier mot, se réjouit Anya.

\- On s'en fout ! On doit trouver un moyen normal de rentrer chez nous, dit Romano. Aide-moi, Feliciano.

\- Je n'y connais rien en magie, lui répondit son jumeau.

\- Il doit bien y avoir des expertes dans votre monde !

\- Non, dit Monika. Car Lisa Kirkland leur a volé tous leurs pouvoirs.

\- C'est très embêtant, râla Roderich.

\- Si un jour, je la croise, elle a intérêt à marcher à l'ombre.

\- Romano, tous les touristes ont intérêt à marcher à l'ombre dans ton pays, s'en amusa Carmen.

\- Seulement, en été !

\- Nous avons obtenu un cessez le feu. Je propose qu'on se réunisse à nouveau avec des expertes théoriciennes pour comprendre comment vous renvoyer fissa chez vous.

\- Bien parlé, Marianne », approuva Monika.

Alors qu'ils se levaient tous de leurs chaises pour sortir, une lapine rose fit son apparition dans les airs.

« Putain, il était pas vert ton lapin !

\- Lisa nous espionne avec son lapin, s'en étonna Arthur. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mais c'est pas ça le plus important, bordel !

\- Je lui ai toujours dit qu'on voyait Rosemary Flyint Miss Bunny a des kilomètres, râla Marianne. Cet animal magique n'est pas du tout discret. Si elle croit pouvoir récolter de précieux renseignements comme ça, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au fondement.

\- On s'en fout France. Angleterre, si ton putain de lapin vert n'est plus ici…

\- On s'en fiche de son lapin vert. Il est flippant, râla Natalya.

\- Effectivement, il n'est plus là, répondit Angleterre, comprenant où Romano voulait en venir sans pouvoir l'arrêter dans son raisonnement.

\- Lisa est partie avec son lapin rose bonbon à la con…

\- Sûrement, dit Arthur avec une voix fatiguée parce qu'il s'était déjà trituré la tête avec ce genre d'information.

\- Alors comment il fait ce putain de lapin à la con pour être ici avec nous ! »

Tous regardèrent Romano avec étonnement. En fait, Italie du Sud était une flèche en raisonnement abstrait. Est-ce qu'il s'imaginait certaines insultes dans sa tête ?

« Peut-être que les lapins magiques se reproduisent très vite, proposa naïvement Carmen.

\- Arthur ! Tu as dit qu'elle nous espionnait ! »

Romano avait oublié d'être con à la naissance. C'est ce qu'Arthur aurait aimé rétorquer, mais il était trop poli pour s'adonner à ce genre de paroles grossières.

« Effectivement, les lapins peuvent passer d'un monde à l'autre comme ils le souhaitent.

\- Ah ! Donc il y a un passage entre les deux mondes.

\- Tu seras bien avancé s'il fait la taille d'un lapin, dit Carmen.

\- On va suivre ce lapin à la trace, puisqu'il doit faire son rapport à l'autre sorcière de son balai dans son cul.

\- Souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé à Alice aux pays des merveilles en suivant un lapin blanc, dit Arthur pour les avertir du danger.

\- Il est rose, celui-là !

\- Il n'y a pas qu'une lapine rose et un lapin vert. »

Tout le monde prit une grande inspiration. Arthur aurait aimé éviter ce sujet de discussion autant que possible. Il était déjà bien difficile d'intégrer que deux mondes différents existaient, alors plusieurs.

« Il y a trois mondes de particulièrement inhospitaliers pour nous, dont un particulièrement infernal. Après, c'est le bordel pour rétablir l'équilibre et revenir. On ne suit pas les lapins !

\- Donc, il y a des passages.

\- Oui, révéla Arthur. Il ne faut les emprunter sous aucune prétexte. Je dis bien aucun.

\- Même si on est pourchassé par une armée d'ours en furie ?, demanda Feliciano.

\- Il vaut mieux finir dévoré par les ours. J'ai des doubles beaucoup moins sympathiques que Lisa. Et vous aussi. Je n'aimerais pas à me retrouver à gérer l'un d'entre eux.

\- C'est compris, Arthur.

\- Pourquoi trois mondes ? Ce ne devrait pas être quatre ?, demanda Romano refroidi par son imagination sur ce qui pourrait être pire qu'une armée d'ours en furie.

\- Il vaut mieux ne pas parler de ce monde unique en son genre. Pour vous rassurer, il existe deux autres mondes sûrs.

\- Ah.

\- Mais y entrer signifierait bouleverser considérablement tous les autres mondes. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a envie de jouer à la roulette russe. Notre monde d'origine et cinq possibilités très dangereuses. A vous de choisir. Lisa sait très bien ce qu'elle fait. On peut lui faire confiance pour tous nous ramener à notre juste place.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû suivre cette lapine rose quand j'étais enfant, dit Eli, le représentant de Hongrie. J'ai eu du bol….»

Arthur en eut des sueurs froides. La bonne marche de l'Univers aurait pu être bouleversée par un enfant innocent et inconscient suivant cette timbrée de Rosemary Flyint Miss Bunny !

« J'ai suivi un lapin en chocolat durant la période de Pâques, ça compte ?, demanda Feliciano.

\- J'ai toujours dit qu'Italie était une fille au départ », marmonna Roderich.

Feliciano pâlit à la vitesse éclair, parce que, mine de rien, il était aussi rapide en calcul mental que Romano.

« Je suis donc revenu dans mon monde d'origine. Je me disais aussi que certains souvenirs ne coïncidaient pas. »

Sa tristesse fut aussi communicative que sa joie habituelle.

« Je ne reverrais plus jamais Ludwig. »

Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur les joues de Monika.

* * *

Lisa avait un mauvais pressentiment, le même qu'elle ressentait en se trompant dans la recette du quatre-quarts. Pour quelqu'un d'autre que l'Angleterre, une telle erreur dans les proportions culinaires ne prêtait pas à conséquences. Quant à Lisa, elle pouvait faire exploser tout un quartier rien qu'avec l'ajout d'un peu de levure chimique.

Ce n'était pas dû au bras de France autour de ses épaules. Au contraire, sa présence le rassurait, car quelque part, il était sa seule connaissance dans ce monde. De plus, il se révélait plutôt pacifique, voire un peu trop dragueur et tactile.

Non. Il s'agissait d'autre chose. Une sale histoire de proportion, comme d'habitude.

N'importe qui aurait compris que deux invités surprise dans un sort de haute voltige faussaient toute la donne.

En soi, ce n'était pas dérangeant. En théorie, tout le monde rentrerait dans son monde à la fin.

Mais Lisa se méfiait de la théorie quand elle lui transférait deux personnes de plus dans la pratique.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Nicolai se trouvait dans le champ d'action de son sort. Rien d'anormal à signaler. Il avait eu de la chance qu'elle ait assez boosté ses pouvoirs pour avoir assez d'énergie pour parer à tout imprévu durant le transfert. Il aurait pu tomber dans un autre monde parallèle. Et là, bonjour pour aller le sortir de là en entier, en bonne santé et sans séquelle irréversible. En plus, Lisa n'aurait pas eu envie de s'y risquer. Cette folle aventure lui apprendrait à ne pas venir l'espionner chez elle.

Par contre, Lisa ne comprenait pas du tout le transfert d'Alice.

Ceci avait certainement un lien avec Chiara. Ou pas, et là ce serait le gros merdier. Si Lisa ne ramenait pas Alice dans leur Univers, Monika passerait à l'ennemi. On avait beau dire que l'Allemagne et l'Italie se tournaient autour sans conclure, leur amour avait tout de réel et de puissant. Misère, elle avait peut-être perdu la guerre contre Nicolai avec cet imprévu.

« Quelque chose te tracasse. »

Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne se mette pas à dos son seul allié dans cet Univers.

« Comme tu le sais, il y a deux personnes que je n'avais pas invitées à faire le grand saut. »

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tenir sa langue ?

« Je réfléchis, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Je me disais bien que de la fumée sortait de ta tête. De toute façon, ils rentreront chez eux par le même processus.

\- C'est à espérer.

\- Comment ça ? »

Retourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler. Peine perdue. Lisa lui révéla tout.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver une solution pour tout arranger. Et puis, tu auras un argument très convaincant pour assurer ta survie. Tu es la seule experte en magie, capable d'arranger la situation.

\- Pas vraiment. »

Les yeux de Francis s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction.

« Ce sorcier est d'un autre Univers.

\- Ah. Bien.

\- Mais il en sait plus que moi sur le sujet, alors je vais devoir le contacter. Je serais étonnée que vous conserviez de vieux grimoires de magie datant de l'Antiquité.

\- Il faudra demander au conseil de l'Union Européenne. »

Lisa réfléchissait sur tout ce qu'elle avait lu à propos des histoires de jumeaux. D'après les légendes, Rome faisait des allers-retours entre les mondes avec sa jumelle, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se perdent de vue. Pas très rassurant comme histoire. Elle envoya sa lapine dans son monde d'origine pour vérifier la situation là-bas. Si un changement important avait eu lieu à travers les dimensions, elle le saurait plus rapidement en voyant sa lapine magique enquêter.

« Ceci concerne l'Italie du Nord, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement. Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Ne leur dis pas comme ça. Ils vont mal le prendre.

\- De toute façon, ils savent déjà l'essentiel. Je ne vois pas le pourquoi de cette réunion.

\- Pour faire plus ample connaissance. Des couples vont sûrement se former pour permettre à tout le monde de rentrer chez soi.

\- Génial ! Un speed dating, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Heureusement, on se connaît déjà !

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, France. Je préfère rentrer sans bébé.

\- A notre époque, il existe des moyens de contraception efficace.

\- You pervert ! »

Ils se disputèrent pendant tout le trajet. Evidemment, Lisa fut huée et haïe de tout le monde, mais elle en avait l'habitude. Francis parla à sa place pour cacher autant que possible ses soupçons concernant les problèmes liés au transfert de l'Italie du Nord. Au vu de ses yeux humides, Alice avait compris qu'il y avait un grave problème la concernant.

Tout allait à peu près pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, quand Elizabeta, la représentante de la Hongrie, lui fit part de ses doutes concernant son monde d'origine.

« J'ai suivi ce lapin tout rose et j'ai atterri dans un monde où soi-disant j'étais un garçon.

\- Et merde, lâcha Lisa.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut ne pas revenir.

\- Vous allez à peu près tous revenir. »

Francis n'avait pas réussi à la bâillonner à temps.

« Explique-toi, bordel de merde !, s'écria Chiara.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous devez tomber enceinte en moins de trois mois.

\- Mais alors, on est incroyablement fertile, s'en étonna Francis avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête.

\- C'était spécifié sur le contrat.

\- Putain… J'ai pas lu les petites lettres sur le contrat avec ce diable d'Angleterre.

\- Ensuite… »

Là, Francis réussit à la bâillonner.

« Lisa va étudier les conséquences de l'ajout de deux personnes dans son transfert au lieu de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

\- Je ne vais pas rentrer, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Alice avec une toute petite voix.

\- Je vais étudier la question, dit Lisa en évitant de rentrer dans les détails. Heu… Hongrie, est-ce que tu te souviens de l'endroit par lequel tu es arrivé dans ce monde ? Tu ne me le dis qu'à moi ! Il faut à tout prix éviter de se rendre dans ce genre de lieu.

\- Mais c'est ton intention de te rendre là-bas, se méfia tout de suite Nicolai.

\- Pour obtenir des informations pour aider Alice. Je l'ai mis involontairement dans l'embarras. Je dois partir me renseigner.

\- Je viens avec toi », décida Alice.

Alors, maintenant, ce serait difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Alice pouvait aussi se révéler très violente avec elle.

« Moi aussi, dit Francis avec des trémolos dans la voix.

\- Je pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée de te présenter à un autre Angleterre. Surtout que celui-ci a tendance à séquestrer, à droguer et à… profiter honteusement de la France de son monde. On ne va pas lui donner des raisons de nous envahir et de te faire du mal.

\- De quoi !

\- Francis. Juste un petit indice pour te démontrer à quel point Oliver est dangereux. »

Francis haussa les sourcils, attendant sa réponse :

« Il sait cuisiner ! »

* * *

_Autant vous rassurer sur la suite, je ne parlerai que de manière très évasive des autres mondes. Je m'attarderai peut-être un peu plus sur les lapins. Je ne vous plongerai pas dans des noms et des noms différents de nation. Il y aura surtout Oliver, le 2P!England, qui fera une apparition pour dire ce qu'il pense._


	20. Chapter 20

Salut !

**Avertissement :** Vous allez donc avoir Oliver dans ce chapitre (et un peu de France, mais vous verrez ce sera un rôle assez passif). Ce chapitre comprend de nombreuses allusions au sexe. Mais c'est pas nouveau. Et des allusions un peu gore ou amorales, mais c'est dû principalement à la présence d'Oliver Kirkland.

**Consultons l'expert d'un autre monde !**

Alice s'était disputée avec Chiara juste avant la réunion.

On avait entendu crier les Italiennes à tous les étages.

Espagne avait résumé l'échange entre les deux furies par : « Quelle violence, mes chéries ! », ce qui avait détourné durablement l'attention de Chiara.

Alice en avait surtout retenu que sa sœur jumelle totalement inconsciente la détestait et faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie à la première occasion.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais se retenait parce que l'autre idiote qui partageait la représentation de son pays la rabrouerait au premier signe de faiblesse.

De plus, Alice avait la vague impression de reconnaître certaines nations masculines comme Espagne, France ou Grèce. Hongrie était sûrement sa nourrice disparue. Tout ceci la stressait à un point innommable.

Alors quand elle apprit qu'elle venait en réalité de ce monde parallèle, elle s'était retenue de frapper Lisa à grand coup de plateau sur la tête (une technique ancestrale enseignée par Hongrie). Elle avait gardé la tête froide pour ne pas se faire insulter encore une fois par sa sœur. Elle n'était pas faiblarde, juste sentimentale !

Alice avait donc évité Chiara autant que possible. De toute façon, ce n'était pas difficile. Sa sœur ne prêtait attention qu'à ce sale séducteur espagnol. Elle avait donc décidé de ne pas lâcher Lisa d'une semelle. Elle la suivait pour atteindre le passage indiqué par Hongrie et pour en apprendre plus sur son possible retour dans le monde gouverné par les femmes.

Elle n'avait envie de revenir que pour Monika. Et encore… Si elle avait eu l'assurance que Monika l'aimait, contrairement à toutes les autres nations hypocrites et cruelles, elle aurait moins d'hésitation. Ludwig aimait tellement Feliciano. Son double avait le droit d'être heureux…

« Tu n'as pas l'air tranquille, tenta Lisa.

\- Tu t'entends tellement bien avec ce France, tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer ? »

Lisa blêmit d'un coup. L'amour inavoué de Lisa et Marianne lui filait autant les jetons que sa relation avec Monika.

« On se calme, les filles. Alice, je comprends que tu sois énervée par ta situation personnelle, mais tu devrais te détendre.

\- J'ai envie de la défoncer avec un plateau en argent.

\- Je vois que tu as retenu mes leçons. Toujours privilégier la qualité de ton service. »

Paniquée, Lisa dévisagea les deux femmes.

« Je lui ai tout appris pour être une bonne maîtresse de maison, dit Elizabeta pour simple menace.

\- Defois, je me demande si tu viens vraiment de mon monde Elizabeta.

\- Nous sommes presque arrivées. »

Elles marchaient depuis des heures maintenant, mais aucune d'entre elles n'était fatiguée et elles maintenaient un rythme rapide pour atteindre cette fameuse grotte.

Lisa surveillait du coin de l'œil un élément dans les airs et lui parlait parfois.

« J'aurais pensé que tu aurais attendu, Lisa Kirkland.

\- En magie, il faut parfois agir vite pour rétablir une situation précaire. Soyons aussi rapides que possible. »

Il leur fallut encore vingt minutes de marche, au cours desquelles Alice n'arrêtait pas de fusiller du regard Lisa, pour atteindre leur destination.

Lisa posa ses affaires et inspecta le passage.

« Je vérifie le décalage horaire, dit Lisa en vérifiant sa montre.

\- Il y a un décalage horaire avec l'autre monde ?

\- L'heure du thé est à peine passée. Oliver sera dans de meilleures dispositions, si on attend qu'il ait fini sa collation.

\- On a un thermos dans le sac, tenta Elizabeta.

\- Mais quelle horreur, s'indigna Lisa.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Flyint Mac Bunny va chercher Chocolate Mac Bunny, s'il te plaît. Explique à Oliver qu'on souhaite établir une communication à travers un canal ouvert et sécurisé, situé à cet endroit précis. »

Un flash de lumière les aveugla, vite suivi d'un autre. Le lapin d'une belle couleur chocolat, avec des yeux et une bouche rouge sang démoniaque, apparut dans les airs. Il cracha des flammes, échangea quelques mots avec Lisa et repartit.

Tout d'un coup, le passage se solidifia tel un miroir. Un homme ressemblant à Arthur apparut. Il possédait de nombreuses taches de rousseur sur le visage ainsi que des cheveux rose bonbon et il était habillé d'un costume violet assez flash.

« Que me vaut l'honneur, chère Lisa ? Je viens d'endormir mon France. Je n'ai pas trop forcé sur la dose pour éviter de l'abîmer. Il se réveillera dans une heure et demie. Dommage, j'avais envie qu'il ait mal aux fesses en émergeant…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir Oliver !

\- Si on abrège, j'aurais peut-être le temps d'honorer mon emploi du temps », dit-il avec un sourire de vicelard.

Il souleva légèrement une tête blonde endormie et logée sur ses genoux et la fit retomber.

Alice comprenait un peu plus ce que voulait dire un Angleterre pire que Lisa et un monde plus cruel que le sien. Elle avait maintenant assez peur pour ne rien tenter de stupide pour rejoindre Monika.

« Peut-être qu'avec un sex-toy, je pourrais arriver au même résultat. Il faudrait que je jette un coup d'œil à ma collection !

\- Bon ! Oliver, j'ai quelques problèmes magiques. Comme tu es un expert en monde parallèle, j'ai besoin de tes conseils.

\- Je ne connais que la théorie. J'évite de mettre en pratique, parce que personne ne doit me voler mon France chéri ! »

Oliver prenait parfois une voix aiguë sur la fin de ces phrases. C'était assez flippant. La couleur bleue de ses yeux semblait même tournoyer.

« Même si ce n'est que de la théorie, j'ai besoin de ton avis éclairé.

\- Allez, dis-moi. Tu as encore réussi à forcer le passage d'un monde à un autre ?

\- J'ai fait ça à plusieurs. »

Les yeux d'Oliver brillèrent de luxure.

« Une partouze ! Dis-m'en plus !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- On sait très bien quel est l'intérêt de passer d'un monde à un autre. Ne me la fais pas. En prenant cette méthode, ça maximise sûrement les chances de concevoir. Après, c'est la surprise à la naissance. Ce doit être marrant !

\- Oliver, du calme ! J'ai besoin de tout ton intellect. »

Alice tremblait comme une feuille. Mais quel pervers !

« Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas pioché l'intelligence dans la redistribution de nos capacités.

\- Concentre-toi. »

Lisa lui expliqua les transferts supplémentaires qu'elle avait effectués et exposa le cas de Hongrie. Pendant tout ce temps, Oliver caressait les cheveux de France avec un air mi-tendre, mi-psychopathe.

Alice ne préférait pas rencontrer son double masculin de ce monde, tellement celui d'Angleterre la terrifiait. Comment France pouvait-il aimer un homme pareil ? Dire que Marianne se plaignait à longueur de temps contre Lisa pour des raisons futiles.

« Très simple, Watson !, commença Oliver. Les jumeaux et les jumelles sont très liés entre eux.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Si Chiara a pu emmener Alice, c'est parce que leurs existences sont intimement liées par leur statut de coreprésentantes d'un même pays. Pareil, pour les jumeaux.

\- Quand ils étaient enfants, ils ont bien réussi à être séparés, rétorqua Lisa.

\- Représentaient-ils le même pays à l'époque ?

\- Non, répondit Alice.

\- J'espère pour vous deux qu'il n'y aura pas de scission en Italie, soupira Oliver. Par mesure de précaution, bourre la bonbonnière. »

Choquée par cette expression, Alice n'arrivait même pas à se sentir soulagée de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Avec qui allait-elle faire un enfant ? Pourquoi serait-elle obligée d'en passer par là, alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé de tel ?

« C'est trop dur de réfléchir par rapport à ma propre Italie… Bizarre, bizarre… J'en parlerai à la belle au bois dormant.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il te supporte. »

Oliver eut un sourire en coin.

« Il est consentant, voyons. »

Le geste sur la nuque de France parut aimant.

« Pour Biélorussie ?

\- Bientôt papa, bientôt de retour. L'un de ses gosses se retrouvera abandonné. Qui s'en occupera ?

\- Quoi ?, paniqua Lisa.

\- Ton pire ennemi va avoir une sacrée dent contre toi, se réjouit Oliver.

\- Et pour moi ?, demanda Elizabeta.

\- Plus compliqué, marmonna Oliver. Je n'aurais jamais le temps de m'occuper correctement de France à ce train-là.

\- Explique.

\- Déjà, elle a été transférée enfant. Même nous, nous respectons assez nos mioches pour ne pas les engrosser aussi jeunes. À moins que ce ne soit biologiquement impossible…

\- Oliver !

\- J'adore te faire crier mon prénom avec cet air de Sainte Nitouche ! Ma Lisa !

\- Concentre-toi, Oliver.

\- À moins d'avoir un lien très fort avec quelqu'un situé dans l'autre monde, elle ne passera pas.

\- Mon compagnon est dans l'autre monde.

\- Tu es restée trop longtemps dans ce monde-ci pour revenir dans le tien. Désolé, ma belle ! Tu as d'autres questions, Lisa ? »

À ce moment-là, Oliver prit un doigt ensanglanté pour le porter à sa bouche. Alice ne put s'empêcher de crier d'effroi.

« Elle est impressionnable ton Italie du Nord. Le mien pioche dans mes sucreries sans aucun complexe. Il est même venu me voler mes bonbons en forme d'ongles incarnés pour les offrir à Allemagne. C'est trop mignon !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais mis dans tes bonbons ?

\- Rien de spécial. Il était réservé à un usage personnel.

\- Des aphrodisiaques, donc.

\- Juste une pincée, minimisa Oliver avant de retrouver un air pervers. J'espère qu'ils ont passé une bonne nuit. Tu savais que, même associés à un somnifère, ils sont particulièrement efficaces. Je le sens bien contre ma jambe…

\- Oliver !

\- Yes ! Tu as encore crié !

\- Tu le fais exprès.

\- Non, mais c'est vrai en plus. Mais tu n'y connais rien en cuisine, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce monde merveilleux ! Italie, referme la bouche. Ce n'est que du sucre, de la farine, des œufs et du coulis de framboise. »

Oliver touilla son thé avec son faux doigt et celui-ci devint tout rouge. Alice allait ressortir de cette entrevue traumatisée à vie. Comment pouvait-on trouver ce genre de cuisine morbide délicieuse ? Et puis, était-ce vraiment des gâteaux ! Ils avaient l'air tellement réalistes.

« Je voulais poser une question sur les affinités des nations, continua Lisa.

\- Large préoccupation de tout un chacun.

\- Une fois, tu m'avais parlé d'âme sœur.

\- Tu es mon âme sœur, Lisa. Voyons. Cette affirmation n'a rien de fleur bleue.

\- C'est tout de même étrange que dans trois mondes différents Italie du Nord et Allemagne soient amoureux.

\- Effectivement. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais doué pour réciter des choses, mais pas pour comprendre des notions plus complexes, râla Lisa.

\- Sois plus explicite dans ta formulation.

\- Vu que tu files le parfait amour avec ton France et que mon autre double masculin aussi, est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas une quelconque loi d'attirance mutuelle ? »

Oliver la regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit.

« Il y a d'autres France ?

\- Bien sûr, gros nigaud. Mais c'est le tien qui t'importe !

\- Oui, tu as raison. Il est toute ma vie. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul pour découvrir tous ses doubles. »

Les femmes laissèrent échapper un lourd soupir de soulagement.

« Les couples ne sont pas écrits dans le marbre, dit Oliver. T'as le droit d'être avec qui tu veux être, du moment qu'il est d'accord. »

Oliver sourit à la tête endormie sur ses genoux avec tendresse.

« Donc, il n'y a pas de loi magique à ce sujet ?, insista Lisa en rougissant énormément.

\- L'amour est plus fort que la magie. D'autres questions ?

\- Non.

\- Bien ! Je te laisse ! Je vais le défoncer comme il l'aime si bien. À la revoyure ! »

Elizabeta et Alice se tournèrent vers Lisa.

« Il est affreux, cet Angleterre.

\- Il est juste très amoureux et très bête.

\- C'était quoi cette histoire d'intelligence.

\- Pour que je puisse avoir tous mes pouvoirs magiques, j'ai passé un pacte avec Oliver. Il voulait une bonne mémoire et le don pour la cuisine. En échange, j'avais tous les dons magiques de mes doubles.

\- Mais il utilise la magie lui aussi.

\- Il sait l'utiliser autrement qu'en ayant des pouvoirs.

\- Pauvre Arthur.

\- Arthur a hérité de l'intelligence et de l'esprit pratique. Il n'est pas à plaindre avec sa mauvaise foi ! J'ai encore oublié mon balai ! »

* * *

« J'ai cru qu'elle ne nous foutrait jamais la paix. »

Oliver caressa les cheveux de la jolie blonde à ses genoux, totalement réveillée malgré les apparences.

« Tu as de drôle de fantasme, Oliver, continua France en allumant une cigarette.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle mette les pieds chez nous. Reprenons où nous en étions. Et ne me fais pas une saloperie de Canada, cette fois-ci !

\- Je vais me gêner, tiens ! Tu pourrais dire à Lisa qu'il existe un moyen plus simple de revenir.

\- C'est trop marrant de la voir galérer !, explosa Oliver sur un ton aigu.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

\- Lisa avale tout ce que je dis. C'est trop cool !

\- Cette histoire d'intelligence, c'est n'importe quoi.

\- Je lui ai juste refilé un artefact pour pomper la magie de son double. Elle n'y a vu que du feu ! Je l'aide un peu pour les sorts un peu compliqués. J'adore faire criser sa petite amie japonaise en lui faisant croire qu'elle pratique la magie noire. J'adore l'embêter ! C'est mon petit passe-temps préféré avec la confection des muffins en forme d'anus défoncé aux pétales de rose.

\- Quand même, tu pourrais être plus sympa avec elle.

\- Je l'ai juste incité à faire le grand saut, parce que la configuration des planètes, patati, patata… Il faut maintenir les passages ouverts le temps de concevoir une nouvelle génération de morveux. Italie du Nord veut des crevards avec Allemagne. Il m'a menacé de me faire exploser avec une bombe atomique. J'aimerais lui cacher autant que possible l'existence d'autres Univers. Il pourrait provoquer la fin du monde avec sa folie des grandeurs.

\- Un beau rêve bien utopique. T'es vraiment qu'une saloperie, Angleterre.

\- Je t'adore ! Viens-là ! Mon sucre d'orge ! »

* * *

Feliciano s'était isolé pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il préférait éviter la pitié des autres. Il se doutait que Romano finirait par le retrouver, parce qu'il avait comme une sorte de radar pour détecter sa tristesse et ses cachettes.

Il ne se sentait pas non plus de consoler Monika, car il ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

Il avait ri de la situation jusque-là, mais elle lui paraissait maintenant tellement désastreuse pour son couple.

Feliciano avait eu tellement de mal à attirer physiquement Ludwig qu'il craignait les conséquences d'une longue séparation. Ludwig avait été clair au tout début de leur mise en couple officieuse. Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, mais l'aimait assez pour aller au-delà de ce genre d'à priori. Feliciano avait tellement stressé qu'il n'avait rien dit à personne. Si leur couple s'était cassé la gueule au bout de quelques mois, ils auraient été ridiculisés aux quatre coins de la planète. Ils passaient tellement pour les meilleurs amis secrètement amoureux que leur possible plantage pour une stupide question de désir serait resté dans toutes les mémoires.

Ils avaient vécu des moments gênants et difficiles, mais les avaient surmontés.

Se connaissant, Feliciano savait qu'il trouverait un moyen de rentrer. Mais quand ? Serait-ce trop tard ? Feliciano avait bien compris que Monika et Alice ne filaient pas le parfait amour et en devinait très facilement la raison. Monika avait l'air tellement mal à l'aise avec l'amour homosexuel qu'elle préférait en rester éloignée autant que possible. Elle rougissait à chaque allusion. Certainement à cause d'une jolie Italienne qui dormait en nu intégral dans son lit.

Mais la jolie Italienne était avec son bel Allemand plus hétéro qu'homosexuel en ce moment même.

Il devait rentrer très vite.

Dès qu'il aurait séché ses larmes, il irait harceler Arthur de questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Juste pour qu'il se bouge. Feliciano écouterait les réponses au cas où, avec pour but ultime de gâcher tous ses moments avec Marianne jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une réponse satisfaisante.

Il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'il lui serait impossible de revenir chez lui. Il allait perdre son compagnon, sa famille, ses amis et tous ses repères.

« Je t'ai entendu chouiner. »

Feliciano repartit de plus belle, alors que Romano se faisait une place dans ce placard à balai. Heureusement, il avait l'habitude de jouer les contorsionnistes.

« Je resterai solidaire avec toi. Si tu restes, je reste, même si je dois me priver de sexe toute ma vie. »

Feliciano rit à travers ses larmes.

« J'apprécie beaucoup ton sacrifice.

\- Quand Lisa reviendra, je lui ferai passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Elle crachera le morceau pour nous faire revenir tous les deux.

\- Tu devrais aller retrouver Antonio.

\- Je n'ai qu'un jumeau.

\- Tu n'as qu'un amoureux. »

Romano soupira bruyamment avant de s'asseoir.

« Pas faux. Mon amoureux ne se retrouvera pas tout seul. Ses deux meilleurs potes l'emmèneront faire la tournée des bars pour noyer sous l'alcool ma disparition. Et il retrouvera quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il n'est pas capable de faire ceinture plus d'une semaine. Putain !

\- Tu exagères quand même.

\- Si tu savais le putain de nombre de fois qu'on le fait en 24 heures…

\- À ce point ?

\- Il est chaud comme la braise. Un rien allume ces putains de fesses du tonnerre de Dieu. Si j'ouvre un bouton de ma chemise, il démarre au quart de tour. »

S'il pouvait exciter aussi facilement Ludwig, il gagnerait un temps fou.

« Quoi ? La patate n'est pas aussi chaude. Je te rassure. Antonio n'est pas normal du tout. Totalement nympho ! Et il me contamine en plus !

\- Si on le fait une fois tous les quinze jours, je peux me sentir satisfait.

\- Ah… »

Feliciano ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce problème dans son couple. Il en avait honte quelque part. Il avait besoin que ça sorte.

« … elle doit vraiment lui plaire.

\- Qui ?

\- Ma double.

\- Ah… Je ne savais pas. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Romano explose de colère.

« Mais quel connard ! C'est pour ça qu'il a mis du temps à te sauter ! J'y crois pas ! Merde !

\- Romano !

\- Tu vas te marier avec Ludwig. Et tu mettras dans le contrat de mariage qu'il doit t'honorer au moins deux fois par semaine. C'est légal !

\- Enfin, Romano. Je ne peux pas le forcer.

\- Et tu rajoutes, en bas du contrat, un jour de plus tous les mois, comme ça tu le niques aussi dans les petits caractères.

\- Romano, ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis inquiet. Je m'en fiche qu'on ne le fasse pas aussi souvent que les autres.

\- Ça te taraude quand même.

\- Ça me taraude parce qu'il va la trouver plus attirante que moi !

\- Tu es jaloux ! C'est une première.

\- J'ai déjà été jaloux de Kiku, parce qu'il était invité chez Ludwig et pas moi.

\- Pour le travail, je suppose.

\- Il ne pense qu'à ça !

\- Vas-y. Vide ton sac. Je me constitue un dossier en béton pour le faire chier.

\- Il saura que ça vient de moi !

\- Raison de plus ! Fais confiance à ton fratello pour améliorer ta vie de couple ! Je surenchérirai sur le côté caliente d'Antonio… Je parlerai de ce côté-là pas la peine de surenchérir, sinon il ne va pas me croire : et j'attaquerai ainsi sa fierté de mec.

\- Il va vouloir la séduire !, se lamenta Feliciano. Elle va lui plaire à un point inimaginable, si elle a mon caractère, mais le physique opposé.

\- On va trouver un moyen de revenir sans passer à la casserole. Espagne m'a déjà fait des avances.

\- Ah…

\- Aussi chaude que la braise et déjà en manque. C'est terrible. Parce que mon copain aussi va séduire ma double. Il faut qu'on rentre. Putain ! On va aller emmerder Arthur !

\- On doit avoir un lien télépathique, parce qu'on a échafaudé le même plan. »

Feliciano se sentit rassuré d'être soutenu par son jumeau.

Arthur les cherchait aussi, donc ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à se retrouver, même si le palais de Versailles était immense.

Arthur leur expliqua qu'ils pourraient revenir tous les deux, s'ils se conformaient au programme, parce qu'ils étaient liés par leur statut de coreprésentants.

« Tu avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux lapins !, s'énerva Romano.

\- Il ne faut pas les suivre. Nuance ! Marianne est en train de rassurer Gretchen par rapport à son mari.

\- Et Alfred et Natalya ?, demanda Feliciano par pure curiosité.

\- Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour leur expliquer qu'Alfred doit se montrer infidèle. »

Les Italiens ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer de lui, alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas résigné vers le couple.


	21. Chapter 21

_Merci pour vos reviews ! A chaque fois, ça me booste pour écrire. D'ailleurs, j'ai enfin un peu d'avance sur les chapitres. Je vais essayer de vous l'avancer autant que possible. Pour mon autre fanfic en cours (Mi amore, soleil de mon âme), sachez que le chapitre est en préparation. Je ne vous oublie pas._

_Je crois que vous avez bien aimé l'intervention d'Oliver. C'est bientôt Halloween ;). J'ai généralement de l'inspiration pour les 2P! lors des défis d'octobre._

**America**

« Je me casse ! »

Alfred regarda passer son frère complètement furax. Sa voix était montée dans les aiguë, s'était cassé au milieu pour repartir dans de hautes sonorités.

Ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Anya l'apprit à ses dépens, puisque l'ours blanc la dégagea d'un coup de patte.

En tant que frère, Alfred pouvait se permettre de trottiner à côté de lui.

« T'es sûr, bro ?

\- J'en ai marre de cette folle ! Et de toutes les autres ! J'ai besoin d'un break !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Russie », se moqua Alfred en tournant la tête.

La femme Russe ne pût lui répondre, car elle était pas mal sonnée par sa rencontre avec le mur.

« Hop, hop, hop ! Où tu vas ? Il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un soit au courant ! On n'a pas d'adresse courriel ou de portable. »

Matthieu s'arrêta devant autant d'esprit pratique de la part d'Alfred.

« Je vais demander à maman qu'elle nous en paye un chacun.

\- OK. »

Mathieu repartit en sens inverse, les poings serrés et le pas rapide.

« Ah ! Te voilà !, s'exclama Arthur.

Alfred n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec son père adoptif. Il n'appréciait pas du tout ses cachotteries et celles de son père biologique. Maintenant qu'il était adulte, il pouvait comprendre que des explications sur sa mère aurait été difficile durant son enfance. Mais il était adulte depuis un moment !

« Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

\- Te connaissant, tu aurais tout fait pour rencontrer ta mère.

\- Si je comprends bien, elle est revenue pour concevoir Peter. »

Le nez d'Arthur se fronça de colère. Alfred savait qu'il avait le chic pour poser des questions dérangeantes.

« Tu demanderas à ce cher enquiquineur français qui n'est autre que ton vrai père. »

On aurait dit qu'Arthur éprouvait beaucoup de satisfaction à sortir enfin cette phrase et à sous-entendre qu'une certaine caractéristique, source continuelle de conflit, s'était transmise à la génération suivante. Il était temps de sortir un sourire idiot.

« J'irais l'embêter, une fois de retour ! I'm the hero !

\- Bien.

\- Sauf que je ne sais pas comment revenir…

\- C'est pourtant clair. »

Les joues d'Arthur rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je ne veux pas tromper ma femme. C'est contraire à mes principes.

\- Ta compagne va revenir dans notre monde d'origine, puisque l'autre Biélorussie va avoir des enfants avec Gretchen, Prusse.

\- L'autre America va se charger du sale boulot.

\- Alfred. Les nations n'ont que trois mois pour concevoir. C'est très court. Amélia pourrait ne pas y arriver. Tu te retrouverais bloqué dans ce monde, loin de ta compagne.

\- Ah… C'est pour ça que tu t'es jeté sur Marianne, plaisanta Alfred.

\- C'est très sérieux, Alfred ! »

Il en avait pleinement conscience. Alfred n'avait pas envie de tromper Natalya en raison de ses croyances religieuses. En soi, ceci représentait un frein énorme à toute conception hors mariage. Ensuite, convaincre Natalya de la chose se révèlerait particulièrement difficile. Enfin, il fallait réussir à draguer quelqu'un. Contrairement aux autres, personne ne l'attendait au tournant dans ce monde.

« Je crois que ce sera très compliqué, répondit Alfred.

\- Je ferais passer un message à Lisa pour lui expliquer qu'elle a intérêt à aider Amélia dans ses recherches. Ne te ferme pas à toute éventualité.

\- J'en discuterai avec Natalya.

\- Je te propose aussi de rentrer en contact avec Gretchen. L'un de ses enfants se retrouvera sans parent à cause du transfert. Elle serait peut-être rassuré si ta compagne…

\- …Ma femme…

\- Ta femme. Vous êtes mariés !

\- Yes, we do. J'ai fait la cérémonie en cachette, parce que Russie est flippant quand il s'agit de la famille ! Tu n'imagines même pas comme il peut devenir collant ! En plus, il pourrait croire d'avoir des prérogatives sur mon pays, parce que je suis devenu son beau-frère !

\- Sans rien nous dire, bon sang !

\- Je ne me marie pas avec toute ma famille !

\- Passons. Je pense que ça rassurerait Gretchen si vous adoptiez son futur bébé. »

Le vide intersidéral se fit dans la tête d'Alfred. A quoi pensait donc Arthur ?

« Pourquoi ?

\- Gretchen est mariée à Biélorussie, je te rappelle !

\- Et ?

\- Ta femme, c'est la Biélorussie ! Elle aurait sûrement plus confiance de confier l'éducation de l'un de ses bébés au double féminin de son mari.

\- J'y avais pas pensé ! »

Alfred aurait cru qu'Arthur aurait abandonné de lui exposer cette idée saugrenue. Malheureusement, Natalya les rejoignit à ce moment-là.

« Pourquoi Gilbert ne se chargerait pas du bébé ?

\- Gilbert n'y verrait sûrement aucun inconvénient. Seulement, je crains le pire concernant Matthew. S'il doit gérer Gilbert et plusieurs enfants, il va péter un câble.

\- Il a déjà pété un câble, aujourd'hui, parce que Russie le harcelait. Il va aller se planquer quelque part, l'informa Alfred.

\- Heureusement, son double a l'air motivé par sa folle aventure.

\- Tant mieux. J'espère que l'autre América aussi. Viens ici, mon chéri ! »

Alfred se fit tirer par la manche jusqu'à une salle.

« Marianne nous autorise à vivre dans cet appartement. Je pense qu'on y est relativement en sécurité. »

Alfred ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de sa possible paternité extra-conjugale. Il se dit qu'aucun moment ne serait le bon. Autant battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. Donc, il lâcha le sacré morceau.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi, finit-il par conclure.

\- Et si on essayait d'avoir des enfants tous les deux ?

\- Il vaudrait mieux d'abord demander ce qu'en dit la théorie. »

Natalya lui sourit et l'embrassa.

« Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. »

Amélia ne savait pas trop où se mettre pour la simple et bonne raison que Japon la draguait ouvertement en l'absence de Lisa.

Mécontenter sa chère mère en matière amoureuse serait une grave erreur de jugement.

Le pire résidait sûrement dans le fait qu'elle adorait discuter avec Kiku.

Ils parlaient de toutes les différences culturelles de deux Univers. Kiku était passionné par l'histoire de sa double et sa créativité. Il notait tout sur un calepin. Il l'interrogeait aussi sur sa propre histoire. Amélia savait reconnaître une avance japonaise entre deux questions neutres.

« La brise de l'aurore se pose avec tendresse sur le velours de la pêche. »

Ceci est une avance japonaise qui complimente le teint et propose des attouchements.

« Des joyaux brillent dans l'éclat du ciel. »

Là, Kiku s'intéressait à ses yeux de manière plus prude.

Amélia était très mal à l'aise. Elle craignait que d'autres nations comprennent le manège de Kiku et le répètent malencontreusement à Lisa.

Heureusement, son père, versé en culture japonaise, s'interposa en écartant Kiku d'une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Kiku, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec ma fille aînée, la prunelle de mes yeux. »

En français, ceci sous-entendait tout un tas de truc sur l'autorité paternelle et une possible intimidation sudiste. Kiku devait être un ami, parce que sinon Francis n'aurait pas hésité à sortir cette phrase avec un fort accent corse ou marseillais.

En clair, il avait fait comprendre à Kiku qu'on demandait toujours au papa français l'autorisation de courtiser sa petite fille chérie, son gros bébé d'amour qui ne sera jamais prête pour les joies du couple. Et s'il insistait encore, il enverrait toute la famille armée de gros flingues taguer sur ses murs des menaces alarmantes sur sa virilité.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te parler en tête en tête, ma chérie ! »

Amélia accepta l'étreinte paternelle de Francis.

« Tu me le dis, s'il t'embête un peu trop, glissa-t-il à son oreille.

\- Lisa a des vues sur lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferais passer cette lubie à ta mère. J'ai plein d'arguments. »

Amélia n'avait jamais rougi autant.

« OK. J'étais surtout curieuse de te rencontrer et de visiter cet Univers.

\- Mais il faut que tu penses à revenir dans le tien.

\- Tu veux déjà que je m'en aille ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, ma chérie », dit Francis en lui prenant la main.

Francis lui expliqua la situation difficile de son double et comprit qu'elle devait rapidement se bouger les fesses.

« Evidemment, j'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus sur toi. Je te parle de tout ceci, parce que c'est urgent.

\- Apparemment, j'ai une touche avec le Japon.

\- La nuit porte conseil. »

En français, ceci voulait dire : « Je t'aime, ma fille chérie, mais réfléchis bien avant de choisir un petit ami. ».

« Je ne connais personne d'autre.

\- Je peux te présenter d'autres nations. Tu as sûrement des affinités naturelles avec des nations de ton monde. Il est possible que ceci se répercute ici.

\- Les nations sud-américaines avec lesquelles je m'entends bien ne m'aideront pas du tout.

\- Des femmes, ici.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Attends, l'un d'eux est ton copain !

\- Je suis célibataire !

\- Tu ne me dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Mais c'est vrai, papa ! »

Amélia n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle passerait un interrogatoire parental. Ce n'était en rien dépaysant.

« Tu as déjà eu des aventures, quand même ? »

Non, mais il faudrait savoir !

« Je suis une adulte. Je fais ce que je veux, papa !

\- D'accord ! Mais ne fais pas de bêtises inconsidérées ! »

Elle avait donc le droit de bien choisir un homme avant de se retrouver en cloque.

Kiku lui fit un signe de main assez timide, dans le dos de Francis.

Allez ! Elle allait parler à d'autres nations, avant de tenter le coup avec le japonais.


	22. Chapter 22

Vash avait été invité aux réunions de l'Union Européenne, comme bien souvent.

Même s'il était une enclave dans cette organisation, il était consulté pratiquement tout le temps à titre honorifique.

Vash les soupçonnait de vouloir le tenter pour qu'il n'y ait plus un gros blanc au milieu de leurs terres unifiées. Parce que ça faisait moche sur la carte, d'après Feliciano. Il plomberait bien de mille balles la soi-disant « innocence » de cet Italien.

A vrai dire, Vash ne demandait pas son intégration à l'Union Européenne pour une raison assez simple. C'était la même raison pour laquelle il se montrait si inhospitalier avec toutes les nations et les chassait à coup de fusils.

Il était une exception géographique rarissime.

Vash nettoyait son fusil avec minutie pour cacher tout son stress. Il baissait même le regard et évitait de prendre la parole. Il se conduisait comme le pire des asociaux avec les nations fraîchement débarquées dans leur monde.

Que personne ne remarque l'absence de Liechtenstein. Pour l'instant, on l'avait laissé tranquille à ce sujet. Que ça dure…

Il avait peur que tout le monde découvre son ignoble secret caché derrière sa célèbre neutralité.

« Lily n'a pas pu venir ? », lui demanda Gilbert.

Prusse mériterait de disparaître de la carte.

« Elle était souffrante.

\- Rien à foutre de la réunion, quoi !

\- Ne parle pas comme ça de ma sœur. »

Gilbert se racla bruyamment la gorge, parce qu'il pensait que leur relation n'avait rien de fraternelle. Que personne ne découvre leur petit secret. Comment arriverait-il à l'expliquer sans être mal vu ?

* * *

« Vash n'a pas pu venir ?, demanda innocemment Gretchen à Lily.

\- Il était souffrant, répondit la représentante officielle de la Suisse dans le monde féminin.

\- Dis. Tu ressembles beaucoup à notre Liechtenstein.

\- Tu te fais des idées, Romano, dit Roderich. Vash et Lily se ressemblent déjà beaucoup. Ce ne serait pas étonnant que leurs doubles aussi.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu n'y vois que dalle avec tes binocles, mais tout de même, ça te titille pas les neurones que d'un monde à l'autre, ils s'appellent pareils en inversant les pays ! Idiota !

\- Simple coïncidence, cria Lily en sortant son flingue. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues sur mon cher petit frère si adorable ?

\- Putain ! J'ai rien dit ! Je me rends ! Je me rends ! Pose ce fusil, s'il te plaît ! Je serai sage !

\- Tu as tout faux, l'Italien !

\- J'ai tout faux ! Je me rends ! »

* * *

_Salut ! Merci pour vos reviews. Elles illuminent mes journées. J'ai bien conscience que le chapitre est extrêmement court (tout autant que mon temps disponible pour le mois d'octobre). C'est un bonus. J'ai seulement un chapitre d'avance. Soit je vous le donne la semaine prochaine, soit je vous le donne quand j'aurais écrit le chapitre qui suit... Je sens que ce sera la semaine prochaine... Désolé._


	23. Chapter 23

Francis avait attendu le retour de Lisa avec impatience.

Toute l'Union Européenne et plus affinités s'était réunie pour trouver un endroit où crécher toutes les nations inconnues.

En arrivant, Alice s'était accroché à Ludwig. Depuis, elle ne le lâchait plus. Même quand sa sœur jumelle se lança dans une tentative de réconciliation. On dit bien tentative, parce qu'elles ont de nouveau éprouvé les tympans de tout le monde.

Chiara avait décidé de faire chier cet idiota d'Espagne, parce qu'il l'avait bien mérité à l'emmerder autant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce connard de Hong Kong.

Sophia cherchait par tous les moyens à fuir la présence d'Elizabeta. Elle proposa d'aller vivre chez Espagne. Antonio affichait déjà complet. Francis se doutait que Romano serait déjà jaloux qu'il ait hébergé sa double. Il le serait d'autant plus pour le double de son ex.

Roumanie se dévoua. Rien que pour embêter Hongrie, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

Nicolaï voulait rester avec Gilbert qui n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Sa petite chérie Amélia voulait rester chez son papa d'amour. Francis était heureux qu'elle ait pris une telle décision pleine de bon sens, même s'il se doutait que Kiku prendrait un hôtel pas très loin de son lieu de résidence.

Il avait à l'œil le japonais qui voulait séduire sa fille et intéressait de trop près sa femme. Il se méfiait de lui, tout naturellement.

Lisa bafouilla deux-trois mots, avant d'opter pour la France.

En même temps, tout le monde la détestait, sauf lui. Elle possédait quand même le sens de la survie.

Loin des yeux d'Amélia, il allait la reconquérir.

Il se souvenait de cette magnifique capitaine pirate venue s'offrir à lui pour concevoir une nouvelle génération de nations. Un fantasme sur patte, un grand rêve d'adolescent. Une Angleterre totalement consentante et diablement sexy. Avec une gigantesque plume dans son tricorne, un pistolet et un sabre, le ventre nu et des bottes…

Toujours aussi attirante, dans un genre différent. Et pas très loin de craquer pour ses beaux yeux.

En plein milieu de son discours concernant la résolution des problèmes des autres nations, Francis n'hésita pas à lui prendre la main pour la caresser amoureusement.

Il n'était pas le seul à trouver amusant la carnation rosée du visage de Lisa ainsi que son manque de concentration à certains moments.

Ce soir, il la mettrait dans son lit. Il était sûr qu'elle avait de jolis sous-vêtements. Il pariait sur de la dentelle noire et rose. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Sous sa robe, ce sont des bottes. Si, si, si…

« Arrête de baver ! »

Lisa lui donna un coup sur la tête devant tout le monde.

« J'ai réservé une table au restaurant pour ce soir.

\- You stupid frog. »

Atteinte en plein cœur. Il espérait que le bouquet de fleurs lui plairait.

A la fin de la réunion, Francis discuta un moment avec Amélia pour être certain que tout allait bien pour elle. Il voulait savoir si elle n'était pas trop chamboulée par l'arrivée dans cet Univers inconnu, si elle n'avait aucun souci avec la chambre d'hôtel, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, si elle était toujours d'accord pour venir en France…

Amélia rassurait autant que possible ses inquiétudes paternelles entre deux anecdotes sur elle, sur sa petite sœur ou sa mère. Francis lui parla également de Peter et d'Alfred. Un petit peu d'Arthur, aussi. Ils en étaient à parler cinématographie, quand Lisa vint les rejoindre.

« J'ai enfin réussi à me libérer. Tu as réservé à quelle heure ?

\- On devrait y aller, si on ne veut pas être en retard. On se revoit demain, Amélia.

\- D'accord, papa. »

Francis n'hésita pas à mettre son bras sur la taille de Lisa. Elle semblait très gênée par toute cette attention de sa part.

« Je pensais qu'après t'avoir ligoté de la sorte, tu t'éloignerais de moi.

\- J'aime quand tu m'attaches. L'aurais-tu oublié ? »

Francis se félicita de lui avoir rafraîchi efficacement la mémoire. Il se conduisit comme un véritable gentleman tout au long de la soirée. De temps à autre, il touchait son bras ou sa main, voire ses jambes, de manière aussi innocente que possible.

Il passa une agréable soirée en sa compagnie.

Lisa avait l'air soulagée que les problèmes de chacun puissent trouver une solution et se laissait séduire.

Revenus à l'hôtel, Francis l'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche avant qu'elle ne retourne dans sa chambre à part.

Plus que quelques jours, et elle craquait.

* * *

Marianne avait organisé une nouvelle réunion pour décider où irait vivre chaque nouvelle nation.

Elle aimerait bien retenir son petit Mathieu auprès d'elle, mais il avait décidé d'aller se dorer la pilule en Amérique du Sud avec un forfait tout compris pour son téléphone.

Marianne ne devait pas le dire, évidemment, parce que Mathieu s'exilait ainsi dans des contrées chaudes et inhospitalières pour éviter Russie, autre nation attirée par le froid polaire.

Elle espérait que Canada tiendrait le coup.

Les Italies avaient décidés très rapidement et unilatéralement où ils iraient squatter. Carmen se retrouvait donc avec une teigne à gérer et Monika avec un malheureux à supporter.

Alfred et Natalya restaient en France au palais de Versailles. Assez malin de leur part. Arthur pouvait établir un contact avec Lisa pour obtenir des informations essentielles. Ils étaient les seuls à rester dans l'expectative.

Quant à Roderich, il décida de s'inviter chez Suisse.

« Je suis un territoire neutre ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires de travestis !, cria Lily. Je refuse ! »

Ce genre d'argument avec un fusil chargé passait facilement.

« Je saurais te convaincre, répondit Roderich sans se départir de son calme.

\- T'as pas intérêt à m'approcher, espèce de pervers ! C'est déjà décidé ! Je ne veux pas te nourrir et te loger à l'œil ! »

Romano chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son jumeau qui hocha la tête :

« Vee ! Vee ! Vee ! »

Bon ! Calmons les esprits !

« Roderich, choisis quelqu'un d'autre !

\- J'irais chez Hongrie.

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Roderich, je te rappelle qu'Eli est un homme, putain !

\- Je sais.

\- C'est proche de la Suisse, dit Feliciano pour le calmer.

\- Ah, j'avais pas compris…

\- Le prochain qui sous-entend ce genre de chose, je le plombe !

\- C'est compris, Suisse ! »

La réunion ne se termina pas dans un bain de sang. Tout allait pour le mieux.

De plus, elle allait partager à nouveau son lit avec Arthur.

Ils étaient très motivés à concevoir cette fois-ci.

* * *

Alors, bonne nouvelle, j'ai écrit le chapitre suivant. Vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine. ;).


	24. Chapter 24

_Merci pour vos commentaires ! Ils me font très plaisir !_

_Par contre, je ne sais pas si vous aurez un chapitre la semaine prochaine. J'aimerais terminer celui de Mi amore, soleil de mon âme, avant d'entamer le suivant de Drôle de couple. Il y aura peut-être un peu d'attente._

_J'espère que d'ici quelques temps, j'aurais plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. J'ai plein de formalités à remplir pour le moment en un temps très court. Sachez que les scénarios sont quasiment figés pour les deux histoires. Elles ont des fins de prévues. C'est juste un manque de temps._

* * *

**Espagne**

Antonio n'arriva pas à détourner les yeux de la cambrure des reins de Chiara, alors qu'elle passait devant la porte de sa chambre en direction de la salle de bains.

Italie du Sud avait toujours été un véritable fantasme sur patte pour Espagne. La représentation de ce pays devenait irrésistible quand elle ne daignait même pas se vêtir d'une simple serviette.

La peau dorée par le soleil, sans aucune délimitation blanche due à des vêtements inutiles, l'attirait inexorablement. Le caractère piquant de la personne dans ce corps de rêve, également.

Chiara était aussi désirable que Romano. Et aussi casse-pied.

Antonio l'avait prévenue depuis son arrivée de ne pas se balader dans les couloirs en tenue d'Eve.

Il était un homme avec des besoins assez intenses et fréquents.

Avoir une telle tentation à la maison commençait à devenir pénible.

Antonio avait la désagréable impression de revivre son adolescence avec des désirs honteux et des érections intempestives. Sans avoir le droit de toucher cette magnifique femme, Antonio finirait par devenir complètement dingue.

Romano n'apprécierait pas qu'il cède à la facilité, mais si Chiara ne se bougeait pas plus pour retrouver Hong-Kong, Romano ne reviendrait jamais. Cruel dilemme, saupoudré d'hormones déchainées.

Antonio serra fortement les poings en attendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bains.

Il n'avait pas grand effort d'imagination à faire pour l'imaginer ruisselante d'eau.

Antonio sentit son sexe se réveiller.

Penser à Romano en bas âge. Si le bébé avait le sacré caractère de sa génitrice, ce serait reparti pour les casses, les accidents de literie, les mensonges, les insultes et les fugues. Ce trop-plein de stress l'avait fait abandonner l'éducation de Romano. Placer Romano sous l'égide de tuteurs avait été une riche idée qui lui avait épargné des problèmes épineux de conscience quand le sale gosse avait enfin atteint l'âge adulte.

Antonio ne pourrait pas fuir ses responsabilités envers sa descendance.

Avec un peu d'optimisme, le bébé prendrait les bons côtés de tous les deux.

« Putain de merde de pommeau de douche ! »

Antonio fut envahi par une vague intense de pessimisme. L'aider ou ne pas l'aider. Lui sauter dessus ou se faire pourrir comme du poisson pourri. Cruel dilemme.

Si cela avait été Romano, il ne se serait même pas poser la question. Il aurait accouru.

Mais elle s'était peut-être fait très mal… Il fallait vérifier.

Antonio se maudit d'être aussi naïf, quand il la trouva accroupie dans la douche, lui présentant ce qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert de son anatomie.

Antonio fit appel à tout son self-control et se racla fortement la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle l'engueula pour ne pas avoir respecté son intimité.

Antonio le savait pourtant que la chambre, les toilettes et la cabine de douche constituaient les seuls lieux d'intimité relative des Italiens.

« Je suis désolé, soupira Antonio. Je voulais juste t'aider. »

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rougisse comme ça.

Chiara jeta un coup d'œil à son entrejambe. Antonio prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait certainement compris dans quel état elle le mettait.

« Je sors, décida-t-il comme moyen efficace de contraception.

\- Le pommeau de douche ne marche vraiment pas. »

Espace restreint, beauté nue et humide et grande abstinence sexuelle… Mauvaise idée.

Antonio tourna le robinet du lavabo à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas une coupure d'eau. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais de malchance ! Il referma le robinet.

Puis il vit l'était du pommeau douche, on aurait dit un poignet cassé gisant à terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Innocemment, il s'approcha d'elle et le regretta aussitôt. Elle sentait tellement bon le gel douche de Romano. Il allait faire une bêtise !

« Je l'ai fracassé contre le carrelage. Il n'y a rien qui tient la route dans ta putain de baraque !

\- Chiara ! Je n'y peux rien si tu as de la force et que tu es maladroite ! »

Il avait toujours rêvé de le dire à voix haute ! C'était tellement libérateur !

Chiara ouvrit grand la bouche d'indignation. Ne pas penser à des choses indécentes.

« J'irais en acheter un autre. »

Elle était vraiment trop près de lui. Il avait envie de poser ses mains sur sa peau, ses seins, ses hanches, ses cuisses et se glisser à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ses yeux ne mentaient pas sur son état d'excitation.

Il ne sut pas lequel d'entre eux se jeta en premier sur l'autre.

* * *

Romano tenait bon. Il ne ferait pas l'amour à Carmen tant que Feliciano n'aurait pas conclu avec Monika. Adieu, sa vie sexuelle !

Il pressentait que son double réussirait avant lui et que, de toute manière, il reviendrait dans son monde d'origine.

D'après les témoignages des nations de ce monde, Alice pouvait se révéler aussi agréable que Feliciano avec les personnes qu'elle appréciait. Elle serait du genre rancunier avec sa sœur jumelle. Romano savait qu'il allait y perdre au change, parce qu'il s'entendait bien avec sa moitié nord.

Feliciano avait lui aussi des défauts, mais Romano s'y était habitué et savait en tirer parti. « Feli chéri », gentil sourire par devant, je vous baise tous par derrière. Même Allemagne. N'oublions pas ses trahisons lors des deux dernières guerres mondiales. Romano avait activement participé à cette opération de retournement de veste. Le bâtard aux patates croyait encore que tout venait de Romano qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer. Quel grand naïf !

L'Italien du Sud avait des dossiers chaud bouillant pour faire couler le couple germano-italien soi-disant idéal. On ne sait jamais avec Feliciano, le bas chantage peut servir. Feliciano pouvait être simplement gentil, bien sûr. C'était dans son caractère. Tout n'était pas complètement noir, non plus. Mais il fallait se méfier de ses idées dormantes qui arrivaient de manière impromptue.

Quand ils travaillaient en tandem, Romano adorait jouer les méchants flics. Ils s'éclataient tous les deux. Pourtant, Romano ne l'aurait pas cru une seule seconde au début de leur collaboration forcée. Apprendre du jour au lendemain, la réunion de leurs deux royaumes pour former une République l'avait fortement secoué. Feliciano avait été très malin sur ce coup-là. Il n'avait rien vu venir…

Carmen devrait arrêter de mettre des mini-jupes. Elle avait des jambes à tomber. Putain de merde, il avait la gaule maintenant.

Carmen aimait aussi mettre sa poitrine en valeur par un généreux décolleté.

Il ne devait pas craquer.

Il pourrait affronter les pires catastrophes pour son pays, même la guerre actuelle, avec Feliciano à ses côtés.

Romano se concentra sur son patriotisme et son instinct de survie.

Très peu de nations acceptaient d'avoir un concurrent interne pour la représentativité. Tout recommencer à zéro avec une inconnue pourrait se révéler désastreux et se terminer en drame. Alice avait peut-être vécue une part de son enfance avec lui. Romano n'arrivait pas à faire la distinction entre ses souvenirs concernant Alice et ceux concernant Feliciano. Ils avaient un caractère assez proche dans l'enfance.

« Romano, tu devrais penser à revenir dans ton monde, le tira de ses pensées Carmen.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans Feliciano.

\- Et Feliciano ne partira pas sans toi. Imagine qu'il y arrive et pas toi. Tu auras des regrets. Fais-lui confiance.

\- Il a mis des plombes avant de mettre Ludwig dans son lit…

\- Maintenant, il doit avoir le truc pour y arriver à coup sûr, l'embêta Carmen.

\- La persévérance », soupira Romano.

Carmen rit à sa boutade, puis s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes.

« En tout cas, tu sais que je ne serai pas farouche. »

Carmen l'embrassa. Il répondit par automatisme. Sa langue contre la sienne l'électrisa. Elle réveillait en lui tout son penchant pour l'Espagne. Romano se demandait quel était exactement la nature de leurs doubles. Une sœur pour lui ou un véritable avatar de lui-même en version féminine. Et si lui-même était l'avatar d'une Italie du Sud d'origine. Des versions différentes d'un même Univers de base…

« Romano, tu ne me fais pas honneur.

\- Pardon. J'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te poser de questions existentielles. »

Parfois, Espagne avait ce regard d'avertissement qui semblait traverser les âges et les dimensions. Ne va pas trop loin dans ton raisonnement, Romano, tu pourrais le regretter.

« Il y a des recoins sombres à ne pas explorer de trop près.

\- Putain ! Je me prends la tête sur des conneries. Tu as raison, Espagne ! »

Il eut l'impression de l'avoir échappé belle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce mauvais pressentiment au fond des veines. Carmen lui sourit plus agréablement, comme revenue à elle-même.

« Dire que je ne déboutonne même pas ta chemise…

\- Tu as de nombreuses occasions de me voir nu.

\- Je n'en rate pas une miette. »

Romano l'embrassa à nouveau et faillit se laisser aller. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Feliciano. Une sonnette d'alarme sonnait au fond de lui.

Il repoussa gentiment Carmen, en lui disant qu'il serait peut-être disposé la prochaine fois qu'elle tenterait une approche.

* * *

Chiara n'arrivait pas à complètement se détendre après cette activité intense contre le mur carrelé d'une salle de bains.

Il lui avait fait décrocher les rideaux dans le feu de l'action. La tringle gisait piteusement brisée en deux par terre.

Putain ! C'était un formidable amant !

Espagne lui avait toujours fait peur. Rectification, tout ce que provoquait Espagne en elle la terrifiait. Ce désir fort et puissant lui avait toujours paru complètement incontrôlable. L'homme contre elle paraissait subir la même gêne physique.

Une véritable pulsion et une grande connerie.

Carmen se foutrait de sa gueule et voudrait en profiter.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le couple de Carmen et Sophia battait de l'aile depuis quelque temps.

Carmen avait trouvé un bon moyen de se débarrasser de Sophia. La sale peste ! Se méfier de cette grande psychopathe.

Les mains d'Antonio se baladèrent agréablement sur son corps.

Chiara était prête à parier qu'il serait prêt à remettre le couvert. Et elle aussi.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu résister, murmura-t-il contre elle.

\- Ça me fait chier de le dire, mais t'as des arguments convaincants pour me mettre en cloque, se moqua-t-elle de lui.

\- Très drôle, Chiara. »

Il avait une façon trop sexy de prononcer son prénom. Cette voix basse et rauque provoquait des petits miracles dans son bas-ventre. Sa bouche se posa contre la sienne. Elle avait envie d'y rester pendue une éternité.

Est-ce qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que son double pour Antonio ?

Elle se demandait quelle était la vraie nature de son double ? A quel point étaient-ils liés l'un à l'autre ? Il ne pouvait pas juste être son frère. Plus une extension d'elle-même. Vraiment d'elle-même ?

Antonio arrêta de l'embrasser.

Ses yeux verts, d'habitude si joyeux et insouciants, lui parurent infiniment tristes et protecteurs.

« Tu ne devrais pas te poser de questions existentielles. »

Chiara eut l'impression qu'Espagne lui disait exactement ceci dans plusieurs lieux différents. Directement, par sms, par téléphone ou même par courriel.

Elle s'accrocha instinctivement à lui.

« « Il y a des recoins sombres à ne pas explorer de trop près.

\- Je me prends vraiment la tête avec des conneries.

\- On devrait plutôt penser à comment je t'emmène jusqu'à mon lit pour continuer ce que l'on a commencé.

\- Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin, bastardo ? »

Chiara rit en se sentant transportée dans les airs, jusqu'aux draps de l'espagnol.

* * *

Carmen soupira une nouvelle fois de dépit. La fidélité des Italiens commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système. De plus, Romano et toutes ses autres versions avaient failli comprendre ce qu'il se cachait derrière les mondes parallèles.

Espagne était maintenant persuadée qu'Angleterre était elle aussi au courant.

Italie du Sud pourrait y arriver par simple déduction. L'intelligence était autant son point fort que son point faible. Ne pas oublier sa grande couardise face à l'horreur qui lui débranchait quasiment tous les neurones, sauf ceux nécessaire à la fuite. Il lui faudrait des plombes pour retrouver Italie du Sud, une fois mise au parfum.

Pour son propre bien, Espagne ferait en sorte qu'Italie du Sud côtoie le moins possible Angleterre. En particulier, la version Lisa Kirkland qui avait tendance à lâcher des informations capitales sans réfléchir trente secondes aux conséquences.

HetaOni briserait Italie du Sud en très peu de temps.

En même temps, si Italie du Sud se penchait sur le problème d'HetaOni, il serait vite résolu.

Trop risqué.

Espagne était amoureuse d'Italie du Sud. Elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Combien de jeunes ou d'antiques nations avaient péri en découvrant la vérité ?

Espagne tenait le secret de la Rome Antique.

France le savait peut-être aussi… Possible. Ce serait le genre de Rome d'avoir laissé des indices à tous ses héritiers ou à Angleterre de parler beaucoup trop avec un coup dans le pif.

Espagne ne prendrait pas le risque. Elle avait failli perdre Sophia avec quelques allusions de trop. Autriche lui en voulait énormément depuis sans en connaître l'exacte raison. Un coup de poignard pour rendre amnésique avait quelques conséquences sentimentales.

Elle ne pourrait jamais faire la même chose à Italie du Sud.

« Tu devrais arrêter de te triturer les méninges, ça ne te va pas, idiota, la titilla Romano.

\- Je suis capable de réfléchir.

\- Correctement, j'en doute ! »

Carmen sourit.

« Etale ta supériorité, Romano, je t'en prie.

\- T'aimerais bien qu'on passe du bon temps. »

Le rouge aux joues, Romano lui montra un sms de Feliciano.

« Oh. Intéressant !

\- Putain ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu ne t'es pas encore jeté sur moi.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu ne fasses rien, Romano.

\- Je préfère rejeter toute la responsabilité de ce qui va suivre sur toi, idiota ! »

Carmen ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour le séduire, l'embrasser, le déshabiller et le jeter dans ses draps.

Cette version avait trop attendu de l'avoir à sa merci.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture._

_Je ne m'étalerai pas sur HetaOni, de toute façon. C'est juste apparu à titre indicatif. Je vais éviter de vous noyer sous les informations (et moi aussi). ;)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Merci pour tout vos commentaires. Il va y avoir quelques réponses à certaines de vos questions dans ce chapitre ;)._

**Biélorussie**

Natalya avait été invitée chez Gretchen pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Elle avait finalement accepté d'adopter l'enfant de Gretchen. Pas question de confier à Gilbert un pauvre être sans défense. Ludwig avait payé le prix fort pour comprendre la notion de désobéissance civile. Pourtant, on aurait pu croire que Gilbert lui aurait enseigné cette notion avec beaucoup d'assiduité.

Gretchen avait préféré qu'elles se rencontrent entre femmes, parce que son mari américain était trop bruyant. Natalya avait approuvé le fait qu'on ne devait pas perturber une femme enceinte avec une voix trop haut perchée pour prétendre être virile et des bêtises débitées à un rythme infernal.

Gretchen lui paraissait infiniment maternelle dans sa manière de se comporter. Son ventre rond pointait de manière assez prononcée à présent. Elle n'arrêtait pas de poser les mains dessus. Et il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment tendre et calme dans sa présence même qui étonnait constamment Natalya.

On avait assuré à Gretchen que Nicolaï lui reviendrait, ce qui l'avait apaisé dans une certaine mesure. Gretchen n'arrêtait pas de les tester pour savoir quel genre d'éducation leur couple prodiguerait à leur enfant. Natalya n'y avait jamais réfléchi jusque-là et, bizarrement, ce fut Alfred qui avait le plus cogité sur la question. Elle n'était pas d'accord sur tout ce qu'il proposait, mais était forcé d'admettre qu'il ferait un bon père. Elle supposait qu'il avait un désir d'enfant depuis très longtemps, sans ne lui en avoir jamais rien dit. Alfred jouait beaucoup trop souvent aux idiots pour parler des choses sérieuses. Il se protégeait quelque part avec cette réputation d'idiot fini, mais elle aimerait qu'il arrête définitivement les faux semblants dans leur vie privée.

« Perdue dans tes pensées ?

\- Alfred, soupira-t-elle.

\- Il est exaspérant, sourit Gretchen.

\- Mais beaucoup trop attachant, râla-t-elle.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé ? C'est une occasion en or… »

Natalya la regarda avec des grands yeux.

« …D'avoir votre bébé. »

Natalya rougit jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux. Ils n'avaient rien fait ensemble jusque-là. Alfred devenait intenable sous la frustration sexuelle. Seulement un détail stressant la gênait beaucoup plus qu'un mari fidèle avec des envies inassouvies. Ils avaient peut-être réussi à concevoir avant d'être transféré dans ce monde ci. Avec Alfred dans les parages immédiats, elle n'osait pas se rendre dans une pharmacie pour transformer le doute en certitude.

Elizabeta lui avait toujours répété de prendre des précautions avec une telle puissance mondiale. Natalya l'entendait encore lui dire : « On ne sait jamais ! ». Depuis qu'Elizabeta avait réussi à découvrir la teneur de sa relation, elle prenait énormément de précautions pour qu'on ne se doute de rien. Ces précautions comportaient de menacer Elizabeta à intervalles réguliers de toutes sortes de souffrance en cas de rumeurs sur sa vie privée.

« Gretchen, est-ce qu'il te reste des tests de grossesse ? »

L'albinos rougit à vitesse grand V.

« Mais je croyais que vous attendiez… Ne me dis pas que… Non…

\- Ne te fais pas des idées idiotes sur le sujet ! Il se peut que monsieur América n'ait pas besoin d'aller dans un monde différent pour arriver à ses fins. Il va être terrible quand je vais devoir lui expliquer ! Il ne comprend rien à la biologie.

\- L'amesome moi va te chercher ça. Je ne comprends rien à la magie de mon côté. C'est beaucoup trop bizarre ! »

Natalya angoissa terriblement jusqu'à avoir le résultat. Elle inspira un grand coup quand elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné le grand voyage pour les nausées, les coups de pieds dans le ventre, l'accouchement et ses grandes joies ainsi que les pleurs et vomissures de bébé… Et qui s'occupera du laissé pour compte ? Elle angoissait déjà !

Evidemment, Gretchen se proposa gentiment en disant que le bébé serait mieux avec Nicolaï. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas ce Nicolaï ! Gretchen la prit dans ses bras en lui assurant qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur partenaire que Biélorussie.

* * *

Nicolaï s'ennuyait quelque peu. Gilbert était d'agréable compagnie, normal étant le double de sa femme. Être badass, c'est savoir vivre avec quelqu'un d'awesome. Ce n'était pas toujours évident, mais, après une ou deux vérités dans la figure, tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Gilbert avait accepté le fait que Nicolaï était badass et qu'il resterait awesome de toute façon.

Bien que la compagnie de Gilbert lui soit agréable, Nicolaï désirait connaître l'étendue du savoir de Lisa. Il avait bien compris qu'il existait plusieurs mondes différents : hétalia, là où il était actuellement, nyotalia, là d'où il venait, 2P !hétalia et 2P !Nyotalia. D'après ses connaissances personnelles, l'un des deux mondes restants serait l'académie des nations. Ayant eu l'occasion de croiser Rome Antique, il lui avait posé la question que tous se posaient sans oser la poser : « Mais d'où il débarquait comme ça ? ». Ce vilain professeur de l'académie contournait les règles établies et revenait dans les différents mondes, juste pour s'amuser. Et s'amuser pouvait signifier tellement de choses pour un latin.

Le dernier monde faisait tellement trembler de peur Lisa qu'il en appréhendait l'existence même.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner une sorcière capable de faire joujou avec une armée de zombie.

Dans sa tête, il avait nommé ce dernier monde : « l'enfer des nations ». Nicolaï ne comprenait véritablement pas l'intérêt d'un tel monde. Seulement, la badassitude consistait à être curieux. Il allait donc asticoter Lisa jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche le morceau.

Lisa craquait très vite.

Nicolaï convainquit même Gilbert de l'accompagner. Il savait que le Prussien saurait insister dans les moments cruciaux de la conversation. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Nicolaï était en guerre contre l'Angleterre. Tous les renseignements seraient bons à prendre, notamment ceux visant à fragiliser la relation anglo-japonaise. Quelques détails croustillants sur la relation de Lisa et Francis pourraient jouer dans la balance.

Ils réussirent donc l'exploit d'être reçu par Francis. Heureusement, Gilbert était un grand ami du français. Ils devaient aussi se coltiner Espagne. Apparemment, ils se réunissaient toujours par paquet de trois, ces lascars. Dommage, Gilbert serait moins concentré pour l'aider.

Lisa se désintéressait d'eux autant que possible, même si le bras de Francis enroulait sa taille avec possessivité.

Nicolaï tenta une approche.

« Ce France est plus conciliant que Marianne. »

Une pique bien sentie pour débuter une conversation houleuse définissait la badassitude. Nicolaï se sentait en grande forme, un peu comme s'il était bourré d'hormones.

« Je ne te permets pas ! Voyons !

\- Vous avez conclu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Nous nous sommes remis ensemble, avoua Francis avant de retourner à sa conversation passionnante avec ses meilleurs amis.

\- Un bébé devrait adoucir tes humeurs… Enfin, une fois né… ça n'a pas l'air d'aller en ce moment.

\- Nicolaï. Ne fais pas semblant de m'apprécier.

\- Comment pourrais-je t'apprécier alors que tu m'as séparé de ma femme enceinte pleine d'envies licencieuses ? Je ne peux même pas lui envoyer des textos coquins !

\- Obsédé !

\- Qui se tape France en ce moment ? »

Lisa semblait prête à exploser. Il était ravi d'avoir obtenu un tel effet en à peine cinq minutes.

« Ne me fais pas croire que Gilbert te laisse indifférent !

\- Whoo ! Whoo ! Whoo ! On laisse le mec awesome en dehors de vos délires ! Je suis fidèle à mon Canadien.

\- Ton quoi ?

\- Mon mec à moi ! Que tu as envoyé dans l'autre monde ! »

Nicolaï sourit de cette intervention prussienne. Lisa se retrouvait prise entre deux feux ennemis. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Ils formaient tous les deux une bonne équipe.

« Heureusement, ton copain est tombé dans le nyo !talia. Cela aurait pu être pire, renchérit Nicolaï pour garder Gilbert dans son équipe de choc.

\- Ces 2P ! ou je ne sais pas quoi.

\- Ouais, ceux-là. Enfin, je suppose que l'académie l'aurait gonflé, rétorqua Nicolaï.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de son existence ?, demanda Lisa, étonnée de son savoir.

\- Non, mais la sorcière multidimensionnelle croit être la seule à s'être renseignée ! J'adore ta naïveté. De toute façon, il y a pire.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en faire mention. »

Lisa sembla tout à coup plus consistante, plus présente, comme si elle leur lançait un avertissement important.

« Si tu m'avais envoyé là-bas, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi en revenant, tenta Nicolaï.

\- L'une des Italie du Nord a perdu complètement la tête et les autres sont devenues complètement amnésiques. Voilà, pour les effets indésirables.

\- Feliciano a perdu la tête ?, s'inquiéta Antonio.

\- Feliciano et Alice sont amnésiques. Rien à craindre de notre côté. Par contre, certains de nos doubles ont la partie difficile avec l'Italie du Nord.

\- Il s'agit quand même d'un grand problème, ce monde parallèle, relança Nicolaï.

\- Italie du Sud a conclu qu'on ne pouvait pas lutter contre HetaOni.

\- Il est courant !, cria Antonio d'une voix aiguë, aussi paniqué que si on lui avait annoncé la fin du monde dans moins de cinq secondes.

\- Romano n'est pas au courant. Un autre Italie du Sud, sacrément intelligent, a été soumis au problème de manière totalement théorisée. Et il n'est pas arrivé à le résoudre.

\- Il n'avait sûrement pas toutes les cartes en main, se méfia Antonio, apparemment au courant des caractéristiques de cet HetaOni.

\- Il a juste dit que l'existence de ce monde était nécessaire pour nous faire évoluer à travers des cauchemars et des tortures mentales, le renseigna Lisa. Je pense malheureusement qu'il n'a pas tort. On est obligé de vivre avec ça en nous.

\- Je parie que c'est un 2P !

\- J'ai plutôt confiance en ces capacités d'analyse.

\- A-t-il rajouté quelque chose ?

\- Il est parti dans un délire philosophique, très difficile à suivre, jusqu'à conclure qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter et qu'il ferait mieux de retourner à l'élaboration de la mode printemps-été. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant un moment, imaginant Romano avec des aiguilles et un mètre de couture. Antonio finit quand même par dire.

« C'est typiquement la réaction d'Italie du Sud quand il pense approcher de la solution, mais qu'il ne l'a pas trouvé.

\- Ah ! Bon !, s'étonna Lisa.

\- Italie du Sud n'avouera jamais directement son impuissance.

\- Antonio, cette phrase a un sens bizarre, se moqua de lui Francis.

\- France, tu as l'esprit vraiment mal tourné, râla Antonio avant de s'adresser directement à Lisa. Italie du Sud t'a planté là pour aller bouder dans son coin. Il va ruminer cette histoire pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années, voire des décennies jusqu'à trouver une solution.

\- Oh !

\- Là, c'est bon ! Italie du Sud a l'esprit détourné par tes mondes parallèles. Ça va être dur d'avoir toute son attention maintenant. Je te déteste Angleterre.

\- Pourquoi utilisez-vous vos noms de pays ?, s'en étonna Nicolaï.

\- Quelque part, on est intimement lié à nos doubles.

\- Ce ne sont pas nos frères et sœurs ?, demanda Nicolaï en redoutant la réponse.

\- Non. C'est un autre toi. C'est toi, sans être vraiment toi.

\- Mon awesome moi trouve que tu n'es pas clair dans tes explications. Je suis sûr que j'expliquerai mieux que toi ! »

Nicolaï adorait les personnes awesome. Il n'avait rien compris lui aussi, mais il n'aurait jamais osé le dire tellement il est badass qu'il aurait fini par comprendre ce concept…

« Tu es à plusieurs endroits en même temps sous des enveloppes charnelles différentes. C'est de la physique quantique. En ce moment, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es enceinte de Biélorussie », le nargua Lisa.

Nicolaï piqua un fard monumental, n'arrivant pas à imaginer Gilbert à la place de sa femme.

« Mais non !, s'insurgea Gilbert.

\- Mais si, Gilbert, soupira Antonio. De mon côté, je n'ai plus aucun remord à draguer n'importe quelle Italie du Sud. Romano va m'en vouloir, mais je sais très bien qu'il s'est tapé mon double féminin, alors il n'a pas intérêt à la ramener. Moi aussi, je suis enceinte », soupira Antonio.

Lisa posa sa main sur le dos de Francis.

« Respire, France.

\- En fait, tous nos enfants sont tous nos enfants, pleurnicha Francis.

\- Exactement.

\- Pourquoi tu en voulais avec Japon ? », pleura Francis.

Lisa prit une grande inspiration, ce qui laissa le temps à Nicolaï d'attaquer.

« Parce qu'elle veut consolider son alliance politique avec cette grande puissance.

\- Ton double féminin me fuit ! Alors, je fais ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ton côté féminin ne veux pas se mettre en couple avec Angleterre parce que ce serait soi-disant une solution de facilité, s'énerva Lisa. Tu serais plus heureuse avec moi…

\- Mais je…

\- Tu m'énerves !

\- Francis n'y est pour rien. Et il n'est pas assez conscient de ses doubles pour transmettre le message à Marianne, le défendit Antonio.

\- Ça fait du bien de se défouler, se justifia Angleterre. Je n'aime pas ton esprit de contradiction, France.

\- Ah, ça, il peut l'encaisser, en rit Antonio.

\- Je te retiens, faux frère !

\- Tu devrais me garder comme allié. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans les différents univers parallèles.

\- Idiota, l'embêta Francis. Comment êtes-vous aussi conscients de vos autres doubles ? »

Lisa et Antonio semblèrent réfléchir intensément à la réponse à apporter.

« En faisant des recherches, j'ai compris comment s'articulaient les différents mondes, révéla Lisa.

\- Rome m'a tout raconté, avoua Antonio.

\- La conscience des autres s'est développée très lentement. C'est un peu comme si on grandissait petit à petit, expliqua Lisa. On n'est pas forcément conscient des autres tous le temps.

\- Pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de parler à Oliver, alors ?

\- Il est cinglé. Je préfère m'en tenir éloigné autant que possible. Après, je fais des choses bizarres dans ma cave… Comme une invasion planétaire de zombie.

\- C'était lui ?, paniqua Nicolaï.

\- C'était son idée. Pour avoir une discussion constructive avec lui, il vaut mieux passer par le moyen que j'ai utilisé.

\- Alors, si je résume : Prusse est enceinte de moi !

\- Eh ! Je suis enceinte de personne.

\- C'est ça, se moqua de lui Nicolaï. Espagne et Italie du Sud le sont aussi. Vous deux autres, sûrement aussi.

\- Eh ! C'est pas sûr !

\- Lisa, du calme, en rit Francis.

\- Et si les parents ne sont pas les mêmes !

\- Il suffit d'un pour faire des doubles partout. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?, râla Lisa.

\- Donc, on n'accouche que d'un môme.

\- Allez, c'était marrant de vous le faire croire, se marra Lisa. La peur que vous aviez, c'était trop drôle. Par contre, il n'est pas exclu que vous ayez des jumeaux.

\- On a tellement de doubles. Comment peut-on n'avoir qu'un môme. Statistiquement, on ne retrouve pas un compte awesome.

\- Les 2P ! sont stériles, mais ne le savent pas.

\- Oh…

\- C'est compliqué, dit Lisa. Vous aurez vos petits et voilà ! Fin de l'explication.

\- Il ne faut pas chercher les explications, dit Antonio. J'attends juste l'arrivée de mes deux petites merveilles !

\- Tu as intérêt à bien t'occuper du double de mon petit, dit Nicolaï à Gilbert.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je serai awesome !

\- J'ai confiance en toi pour ça. »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire en les entendant roucouler.

« On dirait vraiment deux amoureux », se moqua-t-il d'eux.

Evidemment, sa remarque amena tout un tas de protestations. Francis dut se justifier de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, alors que les deux personnes conscientes des enjeux ne pouvaient que sourire en coin.


	26. Chapter 26

**DDC Canada et USA**

Marguerite tenta de bouger entre les bras de son colosse. Russie se révélait effrayant dans ses tentatives de séduction, mais devenait un gros nounours docile dans l'intimité. Canada appréciait grandement ce côté câlin chez son compagnon. De toute façon, elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de se balader avec une oursonne très collante. Elle roula sur le côté quand l'étreinte d'Ivan se relâcha juste assez pour lui permettre de se sentir à l'aise.

La blonde se sentait protégée et au chaud. En totale sécurité. Elle et son futur bébé.

Un baiser échoua sur son épaule.

Elle avait fait le bon choix. Prendre le risque de venir et de rester dans un autre monde avait fini par payer.

* * *

Matthieu avait fui aussi loin que possible toutes régions en-dessous du degré Celsius. Russie l'avait toujours effrayé lors de ses multiples avances. Ivan, bien entendu, avait tenté de le séduire. Ivan avait toujours été une personne beaucoup trop entreprenante dans ses relations sentimentales avec les autres nations. Dès qu'il se prenait d'affection ou qu'on lui manifestait de l'attention, il pensait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un pas vers une relation amoureuse. Après un nombre incalculable de râteaux mémorables enregistrés dans les annales éternelles des nations, Ivan persévérait encore et toujours pour trouver le grand amour. Désespérément et passionnément.

Matthieu avait tout mis en œuvre pour lui expliquer que son amitié lui suffisait. Ivan avait compris qu'il perdrait tout en insistant trop. De plus, Matthieu venait de se mettre avec Gilbert à cette époque.

Mathieu se prélassait sur la plage, quand une ombre gigantesque le sépara du soleil.

« Anya !

\- Je suis déterminée ! Je t'aime !

\- On ne s'est parlé qu'une heure ! On ne s'est rencontré qu'il n'y a quelques semaines !

\- Mais je le sais ! Tu es Canada ! Je t'aime !

\- Tu aimes l'autre, peut-être !

\- Et alors ? Tu es pareil ! »

Canada vit rouge. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Marguerite. D'après ses anecdotes, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne l'aimerait.

« Je ne suis pas elle !

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Bien sûr, tu es unique ! »

Anya dansa sur ses pieds, comme si elle ne savait pas comment désamorcer la situation. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas les capacités émotionnelles pour trouver une solution à cette impasse. Elle avait la peau rougie par le soleil, comme si elle était venue directement ici à pied depuis l'aéroport.

« Tu as mis un mouchard sur moi !

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu m'échappes. J'ai pourtant fait attention d'attendre pour que tu ne doutes de rien. Mais je ne vais jamais y arriver ! Kol, kol, kol. »

Matthieu avait toujours trouvé amusant quand Russie s'en voulait à soi-même. On aurait dit qu'elle tentait de se faire peur à elle-même.

« Mets-toi sous le parasol ou tu vas cramer au soleil. »

Russie sourit de toute son âme. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi gentil avec elle ? Mauvais plan ! Maintenant, elle allait croire qu'elle aurait une chance. Son ours mit une patte sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

« Je suis fidèle à l'homme que j'aime, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos sentiments.

\- Tout ce qui sera fait ou dit dans cet univers restera dans cet univers, mon chéri. »

Il était mal barré. Matthieu finit son cocktail et chercha la meilleure façon de disparaître de sa vue.

* * *

America n'arrêtait pas de sauter sur place depuis qu'il se savait bientôt papa. Il allait être le héros de son enfant ! Il serait un véritable modèle ! Et il allait essayer de ne pas mettre à rude épreuve les nerfs de la maman avant qu'il ne vienne au monde. Elle avait l'air très énervée par son comportement.

« Mais c'est super génial comme nouvelle ! »

Natalya le regardait comme s'il était un gamin irrécupérable avec la lointaine pensée qu'elle en aurait un autre à gérer dans peu de temps.

« On va être parents et rentrer chez nous ! Sois contente ! »

Il la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Ses mains dérivèrent bien vite vers ses hanches. Il devait fêter dignement la nouvelle, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis trop longtemps…

« Euh… Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte ?

\- Le bébé est de toi ! ça ne fait pas si longtemps.

\- Ah ! Super ! »

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour comprendre la biologie. De toute façon, sa femme avait toute sa confiance.

* * *

Amélia avait accepté de diner au restaurant avec Kiku Honda. Evidemment, elle avait tout fait ça en cachette de ses parents. Son père se révélait aussi surprotecteur que Lisa. Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ces deux-là.

Elle préférait discuter jeux vidéo et cinéma avec Kiku plutôt qu'être coincée à la maison. Amélia savait que son double allait être papa. Tous les autres avaient réussi à se trouver quelqu'un et à procréer. Elle détestait perdre la face. Oui, il s'agissait de fierté débile ! Amélia ne pouvait pas être pire qu'Alice. L'Italienne avait réussi à convaincre, on ne sait comment, l'Allemand à se mettre avec elle.

Amélia adorait le célibat, parce que ceci simplifiait considérablement ses relations diplomatiques avec les autres nations. Pendant combien de temps Angleterre et France s'étaient-elles tapées dessus ? Des siècles et des siècles. Pendant combien de temps Allemagne et Italie n'avaient pas osées se rapprocher intimement ? Pendant combien de temps Lisa en voudrait à son/sa possible future petit(e) ami(e) ? Jusqu'où elle-même irait pour l'élu(e) de son cœur ?

Kiku osa prendre sa main.

Connaissant Japon, il avait dû prendre tout son courage pour ce geste déplacé.

Sa main se tourna pour entremêler ses doigts avec les siens. La douceur de sa peau envoya une onde d'excitation dans tout son corps.

Il lui plaisait.

Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

De toute manière, ils ne se reverraient plus.

Joueuse, Amélia se pencha pour l'embrasser en public et l'embarrasser au possible.

Kiku rougit énormément, mais serra plus fort sa main.

« S'il te plaît, ne fais ceci que dans l'intimité.

\- On se prend une chambre d'hôtel ? »

Amélia eut peur qu'il s'arrête de se respirer sur le coup. Elle avait l'habitude d'être très directe.

« Comme tu veux… »

Si elle n'était pas aussi gourmande et affamée, ils seraient déjà dans cette chambre.

Il paraît qu'un ventre rempli et l'attente ne faisaient que décupler le plaisir. Elle avait hâte de le vérifier.


	27. Chapter 27

_Salut ! Alors, voici le chapitre suivant. Il n'en reste pas beaucoup avant la fin. Je voulais réaliser celui-ci autrement, mais finalement il s'est écrit comme ça. Defois, mes textes échappent à mes plans de départ. Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Bonne lecture._

**Allemagne/Italie du Nord**

Alice hésitait entre accomplir son devoir envers les citoyens du monde des nyotalia et son envie personnelle de rester dans son véritable monde d'origine. Elle ne sentait plus aussi déphasée que d'habitude.

À sa surprise la plus totale, elle avait réussi à prendre les commandes de l'Italie sans trop de difficultés. Pourtant, Chiara n'aidait pas. Sa jumelle avait décidé de se tourner les pouces, chose rare, et de squatter chez Espagne.

Alice avait surpris une conversation entre Ludwig et Gilbert. Le Prussien avait eu des mots assez crus concernant les sentiments entre son meilleur ami et une jolie peste italienne. L'albinos avait osé dire à Ludwig de profiter de la présence d'une magnifique jeune femme sous son toit. Étrangement, Gilbert fut raccompagné doucement, mais fermement vers la porte.

L'Italienne ne pouvait nier que l'Allemand lui faisait de l'effet. Il ressemblait énormément à Monika au niveau de son caractère et, surtout, il semblait moins gêné que son homologue féminine concernant ses sentiments.

Alice avait été perturbée quand il lui avait révélé que sa relation avec Feliciano connaissait des hauts et des bas. Ludwig était plus attiré par les femmes que par les hommes. Et malheureusement, leurs désirs physiques n'arrivaient pas encore à s'accorder. Feliciano se plaignait régulièrement que Ludwig ne le désirait pas assez souvent. Alice se demandait si Monika éprouvait la même gêne avec elle. L'Allemande n'avait peut-être aucune attirance physique pour elle. Juste de l'affection.

Italie ne voulait pas rentrer du tout. En plus, elle n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec Chiara. Elle avait honte de se dire que ce serait sûrement plus facile avec son homologue masculin.

« Tu devrais arrêter de te tourmenter. »

Alice leva les yeux vers Ludwig. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait tellement bien.

« Parles-en avec Chiara.

\- Facile à dire. Elle se ferme comme une huître à chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler.

\- Et tu n'es pas forcément plus modérée qu'elle. J'ai très vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas surenchérir avec Italie du Sud. De toute façon, elle gagnera toujours au concours de noms d'oiseaux.

\- Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter à longueur de journée.

\- Dis-toi que c'est juste de la ponctuation de phrase. Elle ne le pense pas vraiment. Et elle s'arrêtera vite en remarquant que tu ne réagis pas à ses insultes. »

Alice médita quelques instants là-dessus avant de prendre le téléphone. Elle avait l'habitude de monter le ton avec Chiara, ce qui transformait la conversation la plus banale en dispute fleurie. Ludwig venait de la sommer à se montrer plus mature que sa jumelle tout en douceur.

Étonnement, Chiara n'arrêta pas de se plaindre du bastardo avec lequel elle vivait. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elles s'étaient disputées, tellement elle était concentrée sur l'idiota qui enlevait sa chemise beaucoup trop souvent. Il la mâtait à longueur de journée !

Pour plaisanter, Alice lui proposa de venir en Allemagne.

« Non ! Pas question ! Déjà, je déteste ces merdes molles de patates bouillies ! »

Alice se força à ne pas défendre la culture allemande, tout comme elle s'était contenue face aux insultes concernant Espagne. Le chemin vers la maturité était semé d'embûches.

« Ensuite, il ne me chassera pas de chez lui en me montrant des parties de son corps trop sexy. Je vais résister. Il n'aura pas le dernier mot, ce fullanculo ! »

Alice avait bien l'impression que Chiara craquait petit à petit pour l'Espagne. Ne pas s'énerver sur ce qu'elle sous-entendait sur le rôle d'Antonio dans le couple masculin Espagne-Italie du Sud.

« Et toi, ça avance comment avec potato bastard ? Je t'avertis que je ne te laisserai pas derrière moi.

\- Je croyais que j'étais faible et ne servait à rien. Je te fais honte et tout… »

Alice sentit ses mains trembler. Elle avait peur de la réponse de sa jumelle. Alice n'avait aucune volonté de revenir à nyotalia.

« Je ne te donnerai pas des dossiers à traiter, si tu étais inutile, idiota ! »

Alice prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas rétorquer une méchanceté à sa jumelle.

« Il vaut mieux être deux pour agir. J'ai pas envie de former ton double et j'ai pas confiance en lui ! Tu ne me laisses pas toute seule ! Je ne saurais pas dire à Monika pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu revenir. Je veux bien invoquer que tu pourrais être stérile. Elle comprendra que je mens et tout ça. Je ne veux pas être torturée par elle !

\- Je me demande si ça ne l'arrangerait pas que je reste dans ce monde.

\- Ça va si mal que ça ?

\- C'est mon monde. C'est ma place.

\- Je ne crois pas que ton double soit d'accord.

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Elle entendit Chiara pousser un énorme soupir.

« Je ne peux pas t'obliger à revenir. Pense à la peine de Monika, tout de même !

\- On n'est pas ensemble !

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je te promets que j'irai la menacer tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

\- Elle n'appréciera pas. Ce n'est pas un problème de sentiments.

\- Je ne comprends pas !

\- Je ne suis pas son type !

\- Ah ! Ouais, ça complique beaucoup les choses. M'enfin, je crois que personne n'est son type. Elle a juste peur de s'engager.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Si, si, si, si… »

Alice osa lui expliquer le problème entre Ludwig et Feliciano.

« Il a juste pas les couilles de s'engager, s'énerva Chiara qui s'enfonçait dans sa première impression. Si ton double ne lui plaisait pas, ils ne coucheraient pas ensemble. C'est mathématique ! Il ne doit pas être à l'aise avec son homosexualité, c'est tout !

\- Il est plutôt bisexuel.

\- Il est pas à l'aise avec une partie de sa sexualité. Rectification ! Bon. Tu te bouges de coucher avec cette Allemagne-là pour convaincre l'autre que tu es la femme de sa vie. Et tu m'envoies un texto quand il est enfin tombé dans tes filets ! Je veux tout savoir !

\- Tu ne sauras pas tout ! »

Chiara ricana parce qu'elle arrivait toujours à connaître la grande majorité de la vie de sa jumelle. L'inverse était vrai également. Alice ne s'embêterait pas pour tout savoir sur l'étalon espagnol qui draguait sa jumelle sans vergogne. Elle souhaita une bonne soirée à sa sœur et s'en alla retrouver Ludwig.

Allez, mission câline enclenchée ! Elle espérait avoir plus de succès que d'habitude.

Tout naturellement, Alice se mit contre Ludwig sur le canapé. Ludwig sursauta devant cette intrusion dans son espace intime, même si un certain Italien l'avait habitué à ce genre d'attention venue de nulle part.  
« Tu avais raison. »

Ludwig passa une main dans ses cheveux tendrement. Alice embrassa sa joue.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Ludwig rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses seins s'étaient posés contre sa poitrine.

« Je te plais ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, mais finit par dire :

« Il me manque. »

Alice comprit que Monika devait ressentir la même chose pour elle.

« On va le faire revenir alors. »

Elle fit remonter sa main doucement le long de sa cuisse et l'embrassa pour la première fois.

Feliciano ne quittait pas d'une semelle Monika. Il avait eu beaucoup d'entraînement avec Ludwig. Suivre un Allemand d'un mètre quatre-vingt aux longues foulées conquérantes n'était pas aisé pour un homme de dix centimètres de moins.

Apparemment, son comportement ne différait pas tellement de celui d'Alice. Il paraissait qu'elle était juste plus virulente, voire violente, que lui. Il fallait de tout pour faire un monde. Conscient que sa seule chance de rentrer dans son monde se résumait à conquérir le double féminin de son chéri, Feliciano avait mis toutes les chances de son côté. Il avait même lu des livres de cuisine de ce monde-là sur les recettes à base de pomme de terre et des livres sur les bières. Monika avait apprécié l'attention. Ensuite, il avait enchaîné avec un tiramisu. Personne ne résiste aux délices du tiramisu. Malheureusement, Monika étant une femme, elle était moins sensible aux effets aphrodisiaques d'un bon repas. Il aurait dû mettre du gingembre dans les patates. Elle avait juste envie de faire la sieste.

Évidemment, il essaya de s'inviter dans ses draps. Peine perdue. Il dormit alors, tout nu, sur le canapé.

C'était amusant de voir que la vue de son corps la faisait paniquer.

Il prit donc la sale habitude de se déplacer dans sa tenue d'Adam partout dans l'appartement de Monika.

Elle fut très gênée quand Marianne vint lui rendre une petite visite pour l'inciter à se lâcher un peu... avec le bel Apollon venu leur apporter le thé dans le plus simple appareil.

Feliciano eut droit à un : « Fais attention à ne pas te brûler, mon chou ! », ce qui rendit Monika jalouse.

Il n'avait plus le droit de se comporter de manière aussi dépravée en public. Il s'attela donc à lui faire plaisir.

Il arrivait parfois que Monika se rende compte à quel point elle lui plaisait, juste en regardant en dessous de la ceinture (ceinture qu'il ne portait pas, rappelons-le).

Quand il la sentit prête à craquer, il la prit dans ses bras en prenant sa tête de chien battu.

« Aide-moi à rentrer chez moi ! En plus, notre bébé sera le plus beau de la Terre. »

Feliciano avait conscience de jouer au sale manipulateur, mais il ferait tout, absolument tout, pour retrouver l'homme de sa vie. Il la sentit se détendre entre ses bras.

« Je veux la revoir », murmura-t-elle.


	28. Chapter 28

_Un peu de FrUk dans ce monde de brute. Merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

Francis contemplait la belle blonde alanguie sensuellement contre lui. Sa main passa délicatement sur son ventre rond de plusieurs semaines de grossesse. Il avait fini par la convaincre que le mieux serait de se laisser aller à leurs sentiments. Lisa ne se serait pas sentie heureuse avec Kiku. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Lisa aurait rendu Francis malheureux à force de le rejeter.

Il espérait que la petite fille resterait avec lui. Il avait adoré élever des garçons. Après trois lascars, il adorerait s'occuper d'une chipie. Avec Arthur.

Arthur lui manquait déjà, mais il savait qu'il se languirait de Lisa dès qu'elle serait repartie. Elle était la mère de ses enfants. Il aurait aimé savoir ce que cela aurait été de partager des instants de bonheur familial avec elle. Juste pour une fois.

« Déjà réveillé, râla-t-elle dans son sommeil.

\- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner sain et nutritif de la maman. Heureusement, je suis là pour que les bébés ne manquent de rien et ne soient pas exposé à des substances toxiques ou dangereuses…

\- Ne m'énerve pas de bon matin, l'encyclopédie médicale.

\- Je peux te faire un câlin pour chasser ta mauvaise humeur. »

Lisa rechigna à l'idée. Francis savait qu'il avait déjà gagné d'avance avec toutes ses hormones dans son corps.

« J'ai faim !

\- De qu'elle genre de faim ?

\- Nourriture, stupid frog.

\- On prendra le déjeuner au lit !, se réjouit Francis.

\- Je sais comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois !

\- Tu aimes ça. »

Francis se dirigea joyeusement vers la cuisine pour apporter minéraux et bien-être à sa Lisa.

* * *

Marianne pouvait enfin bénéficier d'une échographie gratuite pour vérifier l'avancement de sa grossesse. Elle était très fière de son pays. Arthur avait tenu à l'accompagner. Il jetait un regard mauvais à toute cette technologie d'avant-garde et cette flopée de soignants fonctionnaires.

Comme la plupart des pays, Arthur était pour le : « chacun se démerde tout seul et banque pour sa santé ». France cultivait avec un sourire béat le : « en banquant tous ensemble, chacun un petit peu, on va finir par vivre le plus longtemps possible en bonne santé. En plus, je pourrais financer des campagnes de prévention nationale facilement. ».

Qui vivait le plus longtemps dans le monde entier à votre avis ?

« Tu n'es obligé de faire une échographie. Je suis persuadé que tout se passe bien, dit-il nerveusement.

\- Tu n'es pas habitué à voir un fœtus, c'est tout, se moqua Marianne de lui.

\- Si on pouvait éviter d'envoyer des ondes sonores dans ton ventre…

\- C'est sans danger. »

Arthur faisait tout son possible pour éviter ce passage obligé dans le carnet de grossesse.

« A l'époque, on n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Tu ne diras plus ça, s'il se présente un problème. »

L'examen commença. Marianne trouva le temps très long. On l'avait généreusement badigeonné de crème avant de placer l'appareil sur son ventre. Sans lui montrer une seule image, on avait recommencé l'opération.

« Il y a un problème ?, demanda nerveusement Marianne.

\- Est-il possible, comme vous êtes une nation, que je ne puisse rien voir avec la machine ?

\- A vrai dire, c'est la première échographie que je passe. D'habitude, j'attends que mes blessures guérissent.

\- On ne devrait peut-être pas insister. Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres, tenta Arthur.

\- J'aurais aimé les voir.

\- Moi aussi, mais il semble que ce soit impossible. »

Marianne était convaincue qu'Arthur lui cachait quelque chose d'important concernant les grossesses de nation.

« Tu vas devoir l'expliquer à toutes les nations enceintes. Moi en premier ! Tu en as conscience ?

\- La vérité te semblerait difficile à croire, dit seulement Arthur. Nos bébés vont bien. Je le sais. Est-ce que c'est suffisant pour te rassurer ?

\- La magie serait plus forte que la science, cette fois-ci ?

\- Tout à fait, mon cœur.

\- Tu m'expliqueras un jour.

\- J'espère bien. »

Arthur lui sourit avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Marianne se sentait rassuré. Arthur n'était pas du genre à lui mentir sur des sujets aussi sérieux. S'il disait que leurs enfants se portaient bien, il en était forcément convaincu.

* * *

_N.B. : Un petit mot sur la France au passage._

_Je parle beaucoup de bébés dans cette fanfic. Non ! Sans blague !_

_La France est l'un des rares pays dit industrialisés à renouveler naturellement sa population et même à l'accroître légèrement. En moyenne, les femmes françaises donnent naissance à plus de deux enfants. La France et l'Irlande sont les deux pays les plus féconds de l'Europe à égalité.  
_


	29. Chapter 29

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews. ;). Même si vous les faîtes en anonyme, je les lis attentivement. Et elles me font chaud au coeur._

_Yacchan412 : Il y aura des réponses à toutes tes interrogations un peu plus tard ;)._

_Il y a des éléments que je garde forcément sous le coude ;). _

* * *

« Tu vas me laisser passer Lily ! »

Lily resserra sa prise sur son arme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Roderich venait l'embêter sur son territoire. De plus, Vash était reparti de l'autre côté pour une réunion de l'Union européenne. Elle devrait attendre pour obtenir un quelconque renfort.

« Je sais très bien que je peux rejoindre mon monde en utilisant le passage que tu gardes.

\- C'est chez moi ! Va-t'en !

\- Liechtenstein…

\- Suisse !

\- Si tu crois me tromper, ma chère, tu es bien naïve. J'aimerais retrouver ma tendre épouse, vu que le moment est particulièrement propice à la procréation.

\- Tu devrais plutôt t'asseoir dessus. Elizabeta reviendrait dans son monde et tu la perdrais pour toujours.

\- À moins que je ne puisse négocier un droit de passage éternel avec toi.

\- Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, Roderich !

\- Nous pouvons arriver à nous entendre.

\- C'est juste impossible !

\- Comment ?

\- Effectuer le transfert de ton corps et de celui de ton double va nous demander de grands efforts. Ensuite, écoute-moi bien. Il faudrait venir nous déranger à chaque fois que tu veux passer d'un monde à l'autre. Il en est hors de question ! Et si tu tentes le coup tout seul, tu risques d'avoir de très mauvaises surprises !

\- Et comment y arrives-tu avec Vash ?

\- On a un planning très strict et très serré ! »

Lily n'allait pas lui dire qu'ils étaient la même entité, mais qu'ils avaient regroupé leurs parts féminines d'un côté et leurs parts masculines de l'autre. Ceci leur donnait la possibilité de voyager d'un monde à un autre du moment que le féminin était à l'opposé du masculin. Ils arrivaient seulement à se voir à l'intérieur de leurs terres pour le moment.

« Je suis quelqu'un de minutieux.

\- Mais t'es pas seul à décider de ton planning, mon coco… »

Ses pulsions 2P ! faisaient dangereusement surface. Tant pis, Roderich la cherchait un peu trop.

« … Comment arriveras-tu à t'entendre avec Sophia et tous les autres ? Oui, tous les autres ! Ça a pris des siècles avec toutes les Suisses et Liechtenstein ! Et je ne vais pas te servir de guide pendant tout ce temps !

\- Tu es vraiment de mauvaise volonté.

\- Tu continues à m'importuner et je fais du gruyère avec ta cervelle. »

Roderich semblait enfin saisir la complexité du problème.

« Tu n'es pas Lily !

\- Hé, hé, hé. Tu ne peux pas être certain de tomber sur le bon numéro avec moi ! Tu veux continuer à négocier !

\- Juste une fois !

\- Comment ? »

Lily croyait l'avoir fait fuir pour de bon !

« Pour revenir dans mon monde et retrouver Elizabeta. Juste une fois !

\- J'en discuterai avec les autres. Tiens-toi tranquille pendant ce temps. Ne viens pas me déranger inutilement. Certains de mes doubles sont beaucoup moins patients que moi.

\- J'en prends note.

\- Et tu ne le répètes à personne !

\- Je ne le dirai à personne.

\- Je te contacterai le moment venu. Pendant ce temps, tiens-toi tranquille. »

Lily regarda Roderich s'éloigner dans la lunette de son fusil. Vash n'allait pas apprécier son sentimentalisme. Elle aimait bien Hongrie et la séparer de son amour de toujours serait vraiment un sale coup.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre mettra du temps à arriver, puisqu'il sera assez long. Je préfère prendre le temps de le faire, car la fanfic n'est plus très éloignée de la fin. Il est donc possible que je publie la suite avec du retard._


	30. FIN

_Note de l'auteur : J'ai séparé ce chapitre en trois parties... J'aurais pu faire trois chapitres différents, mais j'ai préféré tout regrouper. J'espère que la dernière partie vous éclairera un peu plus sur le fonctionnement des Univers Parallèles dans cette fanfiction. Il s'agit plus d'un épilogue. Je ne me sentais pas de le séparer du reste._

**HETALIA**

Arthur prit conscience de son corps, son cœur déchiré en deux.

Il entendait à ses côtés la respiration de Francis. Il ferma les yeux pour se rappeler le visage endormi de Marianne.

Le retour dans le monde d'origine était toujours aussi violent et cruel.

Il aimait Marianne et Francis. Il venait de perdre l'un d'eux. Il aimait les deux parts de son enfant. Il venait d'en perdre une.

Grâce à son pouvoir, Arthur pourrait réunir tous ses doubles en une seule entité, se déplacer dans l'Académie et tenter de les retrouver. Il ne serait plus lui-même et, de toute manière, ils n'auraient pas leur pleine attention.

Fichu nature de nation.

Francis fut attiré par sa chaleur. Arthur sursauta quand son amant colla son corps au sien. Sa main s'était posé avec tendresse sur son bébé, sa tête plus lourdement sur son épaule, sa jambe en travers de lui. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa.

Arthur le laissa rêver de Lisa un peu plus longtemps. Il resta éveillé pour s'assurer que son bébé dormait correctement. Demain, il aurait la surprise de savoir si le garçon ou la fille l'avait suivi.

Francis fut surpris de trouver Arthur et son enfant contre lui à son réveil. Il savait que ce jour approchait à grands pas. Il avait profité autant que possible de la présence de Lisa et des petits, tant qu'ils étaient encore tous là.

Francis embrassa Arthur comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Il caressa le corps du bébé avec tendresse.

Ils restèrent en silence un bon moment, appréciant de se retrouver malgré la tristesse de perdre l'autre partie de leur famille.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble tranquillement, reprenant leurs habitudes. Ils tardèrent à s'enquérir de l'identité de leurs enfants, comme pour repousser la douloureuse épreuve d'être définitivement coupé d'une part de leur progéniture.

« It's a boy. William.

\- C'est ma petite Jeanne. »

* * *

Antonio ne dormait pas. Il observait Chiara avec douceur et tendresse. Il allait la perdre. Il le sentait dans toutes les fibres de son être que ce serait dans quelques secondes.

L'un de ses doubles avait entendu le cri de détresse de France. Ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Il s'était habitué à elle. Il l'aimait autant que Romano.

Espagne savait qu'il aimait Italie du Sud de manière inconditionnelle, mais n'avait jamais expérimenté ce mélange détonnant de double. Apparemment, son amour allait toujours vers son pays préféré.

Antonio se crispa en la voyant disparaître petit à petit pour être remplacée par Romano. Il était triste de la perdre et heureux de revoir sa teigne préférée.

Un bébé de quelques mois reposait contre le flanc de Romano.

Antonio prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son frère.

Il espérait qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre.

Romano se réveilla dans les bras d'Antonio. Non ! Il n'avait pas chialé ! Il avait juste versé une larme virile comme tout papa, amoureux de sa compagne de plusieurs mois, endeuillé par la perte des êtres chers… Et bordel ! Oui, il avait chialé pendant plus d'une heure !

Il était un papa responsable après tout. Pas comme l'autre idiota qui voulait déjà remettre le couvert.

« Estupido, je vais nourrir nos enfants.

\- On les appelle comment ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne lui as pas donné de nom ?

\- J'attendais ton retour.

\- T'es le gars le plus stupide de la Terre ! Adriano, n'apprends pas à ton frère à monter au-dessus des barreaux !

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il est aussi dégourdi que toi !

\- Il se casse toujours la gueule et il pleure !

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, se moqua de lui Antonio.

\- Je ne pleure jamais.

\- Mais bien sûr. Tulio, n'écoute jamais ton frère… et ce papa.

\- Mais tu lui as donné un prénom ! Ah !

\- Tu es tombé dans le panneau !

\- Idiota ! »

Le petit Tulio regardait placidement ses parents se lancer des piques. Son frère attrapa les barreaux pour se hisser au-dessus. En grand frère responsable, il tira sur la layette fraternelle pour ramener ses fesses sur le matelas… Et s'ensuivit une bagarre. Il lui voulait pourtant du bien !

* * *

À son réveil, Natalya pleura dans les bras d'Alfred la perte de leur petit garçon. Le héros ne put s'empêcher de suivre sa femme dans cet élan de tristesses infinies. Il savait que leur enfant serait pris en charge, mais la douleur ne les quittait pourtant pas.

Anastasia remua contre eux, cherchant la présence de son frère puis leur attention.

Natalya la prit contre elle pour la rassurer, étonnée que sa fille soit aussi sensible à l'absence de son double.

* * *

Ivan se sentait terriblement seul dans son grand lit froid.

Il se leva pour s'assurer de la présence de son bébé. Le petit garçon dormait paisiblement dans son berceau dans une chambre chauffée et isolée du monde extérieur.

Ivan s'assit pour le regarder, hypnotisé par sa respiration et ses soupirs dans son sommeil.

Alexei était resté avec lui.

Canada lui manquait. Il ferait tout pour le conquérir.

* * *

Matthew n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir, surveillant Russie qui s'était installé dans la maison en face de la sienne. Il avait déménagé plus d'une vingtaine de fois. Et il s'était fait poursuivre à chaque fois par la Russe passionnée.

Il fut tellement soulagé de retrouver Gilbert, son grand amour. Et un bébé ?

« C'est celui de Nicolaï.

\- Ah ?

\- Le fils de ma double génialissime.

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

L'enfant albinos atterrit dans ses bras.

« On le garde ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Natalya soit d'accord.

\- Nicolaï était d'accord. Et il a atterri chez nous. »

Matthew sentait déjà que les prochains mois seraient difficiles. L'enfant l'attendrissait déjà. Il était perdu corps et âme.

* * *

Feliciano ne savait pas quoi dire pour amorcer la conversation avec Ludwig. Son petit garçon dormait tranquillement dans ses bras avec un sourire bienheureux.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, déclara Ludwig.

\- Moi aussi. Je… Il s'appelle Luca… Désolé. »

Ludwig le prit avec douceur dans ses bras.

« Il a l'air aussi adorable que toi.

\- Attends qu'il pleure pour avoir son biberon », se moqua de lui Feliciano.

La gêne reprit très vite ses droits. Ils n'avaient jamais envisagé de se tromper, tellement ils étaient amoureux.

« Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois revenu. »

Feliciano sursauta en entendant un cri de bébé dans la chambre d'à côté qui réveilla le sien.

« J'y crois pas, s'insurgea Feliciano.

\- Je voulais que tu reviennes ! Et les enfants… »

Feliciano vit la tristesse de Ludwig, alors qu'il imaginait ne retrouver que l'un d'eux dans le berceau d'à côté.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusque-là.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Je t'aime toujours.

\- Moi aussi. »

* * *

Lily avait raccompagné Roderich dans son monde d'origine. Elle ne semblait pas être totalement celle qu'il connaissait d'habitude. Et il comprit pourquoi en croisant des doubles d'une autre dimension.

« On ramène tous les tiens chez eux. C'est la dernière fois !

\- C'est compris, Lily.

\- Si tu parles, je… Ma double ira t'égorger dans ton sommeil et ta femme aussi.

\- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à divulguer une telle information. »

Roderich fut heureux de retrouver sa femme, après autant de mois de séparation.

* * *

Kiku s'était rendu à la réunion mondiale avec son garçon dans les bras. Tout le monde pouvait constater que Masaki était métissé avec ses yeux bleus en amande, sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux noirs.

Le japonais n'avait pas osé affronter America depuis que sa double était repartie. Ses sentiments pour le jeune homme s'étaient intensifiés et le rendaient vulnérable. Il était accroché au bras de sa compagne, heureux père de famille qu'il était.

Canada se disputait encore avec Gilbert sur la manière d'élever leur enfant.

« Voyons ! J'ai élevé Ludwig ! Je sais ce que je fais !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! »

Ivan se délectait de ce spectacle, encourageant les deux parties adverses dès que possible. La pire de ses vacheries était certainement d'abonder dans le même sens que Matthew. Malheureusement, Ivan et Matthew avaient véritablement la même vision de l'éducation. Ivan ne voulait pas que cette brute de Gilbert s'occupe ainsi de son neveu. En plus d'être irrémédiablement amoureux de Matthew, Ivan défendait donc les intérêts de sa famille.

Kiku craignait l'avènement d'une nouvelle guerre froide, dès qu'Alfred et Natalya y mettraient leur grain de sel.

Gilbert remit à sa place Ivan.

Ivan alla bouder, avec son fils sur les genoux. Quand il s'agissait d'Alexei, Ivan devenait un gros papa nounours prêt à tout pour garder au chaud et protéger sa progéniture. Un peu comme Matthew, d'ailleurs. Le Canadien gardait toujours son fils sous son aile. Cette attitude protectrice était renforcée par l'albinisme de l'enfant.

Quant à Gilbert, beaucoup plus permissif, il prônait le fait de laisser le gamin faire ses gamelles tout seul pour apprendre le sens de la vie plus vite.

Évidemment, Francis avait émis son point de vue beaucoup plus nuancé sur la question, en insistant sur leur éducation complémentaire… Et un petit coup de patte de Russie anéantit ses efforts louables de grand-père. Francis fut ensuite soutenu par Arthur dans sa guerre des mots sur sa vision de l'éducation partagée. Francis gérait le plus souvent la cuisine pour la sécurité des petits et, par la force des choses, Arthur leur apprenait les gestes de survie dans ce milieu hostile (comme éteindre la gazinière à temps, retirer une casserole du feu, ne pas se brûler…). Les deux facettes étant essentielles pour forger un caractère bien trempé. Matthew n'eut l'air d'avoir qu'une remontée de mauvais souvenirs.

Kiku se raidit comme un piquet, quand Alfred vit l'enfant dans ses bras. Alfred semblait véritablement gêné, mais prit la peine d'aller à sa rencontre.

« Comment va-t-il ?

\- Bien.

\- Si je dois participer en quoi que ce soit…

\- C'est gentil de me le proposer, Alfred. J'aurais sûrement besoin de toi pour lui expliquer qui est sa maman. »

Kiku rougit fortement, quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« On a le temps d'y réfléchir… Ce serait peut-être bien de faire en sorte que nos enfants se voient, tu ne crois pas ? Ils sont quelque part de moi, tous les deux.

\- D'accord », sourit Kiku.

À ce moment-là, Romano passa en trombe en tentant d'attraper son fils Adriano et en lui gueulant dessus. Antonio le suivait de peu avec Tulio dans les bras et tentait de tempérer les deux hyperactifs maladroits de la famille.

Kiku n'osait même pas imaginer le bordel des réunions quand les enfants seraient grands.

* * *

**NYOTALIA**

Carmen savait que Romano allait être remplacé par Chiara dans quelques minutes. Elle stressait de devoir accueillir l'Italienne et son bébé dans de mauvaises conditions.

Chiara ne cessait de dire qu'elle la détestait. Oui, ça voulait dire qu'elle l'appréciait en fait. Stupide mauvaise foi.

Espagne avait toujours été amoureuse d'Italie du Sud. France avait crié de désespoir dans HetaOni, ce qui n'était pas très bon signe. En ce moment, son double cauchemardesque surveillait de très près l'Italie du Sud de là-bas au risque de se faire méchamment égorger.

Italie du Sud avait tendance à devenir brutal dans HetaOni quand il ressentait de la détresse sentimentale. Dans les autres mondes, il pleurait, ce qui était beaucoup plus agréable.

Romano se fit remplacer par Chiara.

Allez, ce serait un mauvais quart d'heure à passer.

La réveiller ou ne pas la réveiller, telle est la question.

Douleurs et pleurs pour ce soir ou demain matin. Si Espagne ne les réveillait pas tous en même temps, elle aurait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts pour toutes ses chemises.

« Chiara », appela-t-elle doucement.

Carmen ne préférait pas toucher au bébé restant d'une maman Italienne surprotectrice. Même dans ce monde, elle risquait de se faire mordre.

Elle lui toucha doucement le bras pour la réveiller tout en douceur.

Carmen prit son temps pour faire émerger Chiara de ses rêveries. Elle s'amusa même de la voir gémir un « Espagne » languissant dans son demi-sommeil. Elle se promit d'entendre à nouveau ces sonorités.

« Carmen, râla Chiara.

\- Bon retour parmi nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit ?

\- Bonne question », se moqua-t-elle d'elle.

Chiara devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Je… ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Je suis en lien étroit avec mes doubles. Donc, je sais très bien que tu dormais avec Antonio.

\- Espagne perverse. »

Chiara referma ses bras pour ne trouver qu'un seul enfant. Les larmes aux yeux lui vinrent très facilement. Espagne fit tout son possible pour la consoler dans ce monde et contrôler son agressivité dans d'autres.

« Pourquoi ?

\- C'est le même enfant, Chiara. »

Espagne tentait de ne pas lui donner assez d'éléments pour comprendre sa véritable nature de nations présente dans des Univers différents et lui bloquer l'accès au monde de l'Académie et d'HetaOni. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas beau à voir en ce moment.

« Je sais, mais ça me fait de la peine quand même. J'étais habituée à les tenir tous les deux dans mes bras.

\- Il y a ma fille, ici.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton double masculin est beaucoup moins réticent que toi.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas avec tes histoires d'Univers parallèles et de destin ! »

Mauvaise foi de retour. Espagne sourit en la sentant se blottir dans ses bras. Les Italies du Sud s'étaient enfin calmées.

« Je t'aime dans plusieurs Univers, non ?

\- Exact, répondit Carmen.

\- Avec Sophia, c'est pas sérieux ?

\- Disons qu'on aurait dû se séparer depuis longtemps… La solitude ne réchauffe pas les lits malheureusement. Aïe !

\- Idiota ! »

Chiara déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Et ta petite amie ?

\- J'ai appris ce qu'elle a essayé de faire à mon double, grogna Chiara. J'ai pas apprécié. »

Carmen se crispa et espéra avoir compris de travers.

« C'est Lisa qui a cafté.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas que je communique avec mes autres doubles.

\- C'est difficile à gérer et surtout à accepter. Il y a des risques, comme perdre la raison, se laisser dominer par un autre double… et même perdre la vie.

\- Tu y arrives pourtant.

\- J'encaisse des coups durs chaque jour. Je ne veux pas que tu vives ce genre de choses. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Mais une fois que j'aurais compris, ce sera trop tard.

\- Exactement.

\- T'as intérêt à me donner matière à réfléchir à autre chose.

\- Et si nous mettions ton adorable fille dans son berceau pour expérimenter des choses qui occuperont tes pensées pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Idiota ! »

* * *

Sophia était rentrée bredouille, grâce à l'aide de Vash. Carmen l'avait averti qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de rentrer tout de suite chez elles… Sophia savait que Carmen en pinçait pour Chiara depuis très longtemps. Il était de toute façon temps de se séparer toutes les deux.

Évidemment, Hongrie vint la narguer sitôt de retour chez elle.

Ayant laissé traîner son oreille indiscrète un peu partout, Sophia savait qu'elle avait une chance avec lui. Et elle n'allait pas le laisser repartir de sitôt dans son pays.

* * *

Anya était la plus heureuse des femmes. Elle était passée en quelques secondes de femme rejetée à maman d'une petite Aleksandra. Elle avait retrouvé Marguerite. Elle était tellement heureuse.

Elle prit les deux femmes de sa vie dans ses bras pour les serrer fort contre sa poitrine.

« Anya, tu devrais faire plus attention à notre bébé.

\- Ah ! Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle va bien. »

Anya embrassa Marguerite, tellement elle était envahie par le bonheur. Marguerite sanglota dans ses bras.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Le petit garçon est resté là-bas.

\- Avec son papa Russe ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, tout ira bien. Je vous aime ! kol, kol, kol ! »

* * *

Gretchen se réveilla dans les bras de Nicolaï. Un sentiment de joie pure se mêla à de la tristesse. Elle le retrouvait enfin, mais perdait le double de leur enfant.

Sa respiration douce et calme la berçait tendrement.

La grossesse avait été difficile sans son soutien.

Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste plus longtemps avec elle.

Gretchen sursauta en sentant des petites mains se poser sur ses jambes.

L'enfant de Natalya s'était retrouvé dans leur lit. Vive comme l'éclair, elle attrapa le petit avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

Elle espérait que Biélorussie ne se doutait de rien.

Elle alla coucher le garçon avec sa sœur. Nicolaï ouvrit les yeux et lui lança avec un air moqueur :

« J'ai tout vu ! »

Gretchen lui tira la langue et revint aussi vite que possible à ses côtés pour rattraper le temps perdu.

* * *

Amélia se réveilla seule avec sa fille. L'absence de Kiku créa un vide immense dans son cœur. Elle qui se vantait d'être indépendante et libre, rêvait à présent d'une vie de couple. Elle devrait se contenter de mère célibataire pour l'instant.

De plus, il n'était pas question de courtiser Ponko. Sa mère ne le permettrait pas.

Il allait falloir la jouer fine maintenant et cacher autant que possible Mikoto.

* * *

Alice ne savait pas comment faire face à Monika.

Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement, même si la présence de Tamaka dans ses bras était un obstacle.

« Je ne suis revenue que pour toi, signifia-t-elle. Ti amo. »

Monika lui sourit tendrement.

« Je t'aime aussi. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à répondre à tes sentiments. »

Ce ne devrait pas être aussi facile. Quand Monika l'embrassa avec hésitation, Alice comprit que le combat pour l'amour ne faisait que commencer.

Elle l'attaqua avec la langue dès le premier baiser pour lui faire comprendre leur attirance mutuelle.

* * *

Avec un soupir las, Lisa se prépara à aller en réunion avec sa fille Rosalia. Ponko lui faisait définitivement la gueule, ce qui était amplement mérité. Lisa n'arrivait jamais à résister aux attaques sensuelles de Francis.

Elle avait maigri depuis son retour. Se retrouver seule à élever sa fille lui pesait sur le moral. Elle avait élevé ses autres enfants sans l'aide de personne, mais cette situation lui pesait davantage. Lisa, comme tous ses doubles, était amoureuse de France. Et Marianne lui refusait son affection pour une raison obscure.

Pourquoi était-elle la seule double à essuyer cet échec amoureux ?

Quand elle était revenue à elle, Lisa s'était retrouvée dans les draps de Marianne qui l'avait expulsée manu militari.

Lisa ne fut pas très attentive lors de la réunion. Marianne lui plaisait depuis une éternité. Elle regarda ses longs cheveux bouclés qu'elle aimerait tellement toucher, sa silhouette avantageuse, sa bouche désirable… Un éclair de lumière dansa sous ses yeux… Elle reprit difficilement contact avec le discours de Marianne… puis se sentit sombrer à nouveau.

Quand Lisa se réveilla, elle reconnut la chambre d'amie de Marianne.

La Française la veillait, affalée dans un siège.

« Alors, on me fait une crise d'hypoglycémie ? Tu n'es toujours pas capable de te nourrir. »

Lisa soupira bruyamment.

« Et l'état de la petite est pas mieux !, la gronda Marianne.

\- J'ai du mal à m'en occuper seule.

\- Dire que l'idée de faire des bébés venait de toi…

\- Ponko est partie.

\- Et alors ? Je n'aimerais pas qu'Arthur et Francis s'inquiète de l'état de leurs fils à cause de ta négligence. »

Lisa n'osa pas la regarder. Elle se sentait assez mal de réagir ainsi à cause d'une peine de cœur. Tentons le tout pour le tout. À l'attaque !

« Est-ce que tu peux m'aider le temps d'aller mieux ? »

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux sans qu'elle ait besoin de faire du cinéma.

« Je fais ça pour Arthur. »

Oh ! Cette riposte imparable !

Lisa tombait encore plus amoureuse. Elle adorait le challenge que représentait France !

* * *

**WORLD ACADEMY**

Angleterre terminait son rapport sur les incidents regrettables observés à l'académie. Apparemment, un grand nombre de visites de dortoirs avait été constaté lors des derniers mois avec pour conséquence la venue au monde de jeunes nations.

Angleterre tentait de minimiser son implication dans cette affaire. Le bébé, dormant contre son flanc, ne l'aidait pas à présenter les faits sous un jour favorable pour son identité territoriale. L'autre délégué de sa catégorie de classe, se baladant aussi avec un enfant leur ressemblant, ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Les professeurs se doutaient depuis longtemps de leur parentalité envers de jeunes nations. Dans son rapport en construction, Angleterre signifia qu'ils avaient décidé d'enfanter, sans avoir concertés leurs camarades de classe… et effet boule de neige. Voilà…

Non. Cette explication ne tenait pas debout.

Rome le fusillait méchamment du regard dès qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs. Il devait se douter de quelque chose de louche.

Il fallait trouver mieux pour expliquer que les Italies, "petites choses innocentes", avaient fait des arrières petits-enfants à Rome. L'un d'eux s'était accouplé avec Espagne, de surcroît. À ceci, il fallait ajouter les propres enfants et petits-enfants d'Angleterre. Rome était furax de prendre un tel coup de vieux.

En arguant que sa famille s'agrandissait plus vite que celles des autres, Angleterre arriverait à l'adoucir. Mais ceci ne devait pas figurer dans le rapport.

Angleterre ne pouvait pas dire : « J'ai comploté contre votre politique absurde de natalité et vos cachotteries immondes, sales connards de prof. Et j'ai entraîné de vaillants camarades de classe avec moi, après une âpre négociation. Vive la révolution. Signé, votre punk adoré. ».

Mouais. Angleterre optait pour l'effet boule de neige beaucoup plus acceptable.

Pourquoi France en avait parlé à Espagne aussi ?

"Effet boule de neige."

Angleterre irait l'engueuler pour la forme.

En errant dans les couloirs à la recherche de la salle des professeurs dont il ne connaissait plus l'emplacement, "étrange pour un délégué de classe", "sacrées hormones", Angleterre rencontra Espagne dans toute sa splendeur.

« Tu ne devrais pas montrer que tu es complètement éveillé, râla Angleterre.

\- Les profs ont un coup dans le pif. Va comprendre pourquoi, ils ont fêté les naissances.

\- Pour tester encore une fois leur résistance à l'alcool », proposa Angleterre.

Comme toute nation éveillée, c'est-à-dire consciente de tous ses doubles en même temps, Espagne paraissait androgyne et tangible. Ses cheveux longs étaient bouclés comme ses parts féminines, mais étaient retenus de manière masculine. Son visage paraissait adouci et anguleux à la fois, ne se décidant par pour une forme ou pour une autre. Vu qu'Espagne allaitait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une forme plus féminine que masculine.

Angleterre préférait habituellement garder une forme masculine, mais le petit être dans ses bras réclamait le corps d'une mère pour se nourrir.

« Italie du Sud se matérialise complètement à certains moments. France aussi.

\- Si tu avais tenu ta langue…

\- Quoi ? Tu me menaces ? Tu connaissais les risques, Angleterre, en organisant toutes ces rencontres dans les mondes parallèles.

\- T'irais pas cafter aux profs par hasard ?

\- Je ne ferais jamais de peine à France, voyons.

\- Et tu crains mes vengeances !

\- Je ne crains rien du tout. »

Angleterre et Espagne diminuèrent leurs auras, quand une nation vint à passer près d'eux. Il ne distinguait d'elle qu'un corps lumineux disparaissant et apparaissant par intermittence. Ils reprirent totalement forme pour discuter à nouveau.

« Ils errent dans l'Académie et dans HetaOni en même temps. »

Ils entendirent un cri déchirant.

« Il y en a un qui est tombé sur un monstre. »

Angleterre serra son enfant contre lui, prêt à le protéger dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner.

\- Moi aussi, mais nous ne pouvons pas fuir nos responsabilités.

\- Je peux emmener ton rapport aux profs, proposa Espagne.

\- Je m'en charge. »

Espagne rit de son manque de confiance.

Angleterre se dirigea vers les professeurs en se matérialisant et se dématérialisant. Angleterre était souvent avec France, mais pas toujours, lorsqu'elle se dispersait. Sa présence le comblait de bonheur et l'aidait à avancer.

Quand Angleterre arriva devant la salle des profs, elle croisa l'avatar inconstant de France. France la prit dans ses bras, alors qu'elle glissait la lettre dans la boîte des professeurs.

France arrivait de plus en plus à faire des actions physiques dans l'Académie. Il était toujours possible d'avoir une discussion éthérée avec les autres représentants dans l'Académie, mais il était plus difficile d'interagir physiquement avec eux.

Angleterre aurait normalement dû donner accès aux professeurs à ses pensées intimes. Cette lettre aurait l'effet d'un leurre psychique. Personne ne se douterait qu'il avait tout manigancé.

« J'aime nos bébés. Ils sont trop adorables. »

France avait des pensées optimistes et tendres qui lui plaisaient beaucoup. Angleterre était très amoureuse de France.

« On devait rentrer à notre dortoir. »

Les pensées de France devinrent coquines.

Angleterre ferait n'importe quoi pour France.

**FIN**

_Ceci est donc le dernier chapitre. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews. Je suis d'ailleurs désolée de ne pas avoir pu y répondre à chaque fois en début de chapitre pour celles qui étaient anonymes. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir ;)._

_J'ai volontairement laissé certains points de l'histoire ouvert à la fin. Donc, vous pouvez vous imaginer ce que vous voulez à leur sujet. Il est très difficile de boucler toutes les sous-intrigues d'une histoire aussi complexe. J'espère que cela vous a plu tout de même._

_Je vais maintenant me consacrer entièrement à Mi amore, soleil de mon âme qui est loin d'être terminé. ;)._


End file.
